Pack Mentality
by megster1992
Summary: "I didn't understand. Sam, Jared, Paul, even Jake, they were acting so strange, they'd tell me nothing, just to stay away from my closest friend. Then one day I found out why." Bellice, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Whoosh! New story! And this time I'm trying a little something different. For one, I have a beta (who is also a close friend) that comments on my work and came up with the summary. You should check her out, she's **_hufflepuffbrunette_247**, and her story Shell isn't getting much love lately. It's a really great read and you should really check it out. Second thing that makes this different...I have a chapter timeline! I know what each chapter is going to be about all the way until the end! Which means I know when it'll end and when the good stuff starts. The third thing I want to mention: This is a Bella/Alice piece, which means yes, there will be some femmeslash. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**

**A bit of information about the beginning of this chapter; Bella writes her own story, and as the story progresses...you'll see some changes to it.**

**With that said and done, please remember that I do not own the Twilight Saga. If I did, I would make sure Breaking Dawn parts 1 and 2 came out just a wee bit earlier.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The mighty dragon roared as it faced its opponent, standing on only its powerful hind legs; his wings folded as he glared at the warrior standing in front of him, iron-clad like any other knight the dragon had fought._

_The dragon could tell that this warrior was different from the ones he previously annihilated, but that didn't mean that he couldn't defeat this knight._

_Suddenly, the warrior removed his helmet. The dragon looked on with curiosity. No other warrior had dared removed his helmet before; the dragon was on the defense, his senses locked on to his opponent._

_The helmet fell to the ground with a metallic clang, and the dragon's eyes widened with surprise._

_The opponent before him was different from the others, as he had assumed, but in a way that surprised him. The warrior before him was…_

"Bella?" My mother's voice called from behind the door, and I groaned as she opened the door.

Closing my laptop, I turned to her in my swivel computer chair, slightly annoyed. "Yeah mom?" I asked, trying to keep the annoyance away from my tone. I knew she didn't mean to, but I hated to be interrupted while I was in the zone.

"Ooh, what were you working on?" Mom asked, and I knew once again her scatter-brain got to her.

I shrugged. "Just a little story I'm working on, nothing too serious."

"I'm sure your father and I would like to read it someday. Anything coming from you has to be great." Mom smiled brightly, leaning against my doorframe, her black hair hanging like a curtain to her shoulders, her exotic brown eyes twinkling as the possibility of me becoming a writer.

My mom and I shared the same general description; plain. Sure I had her full lips and my eyes were brown like hers, but I didn't have the same exotic beauty my mom did; my mother was a member of the Quileute tribe. We weren't completely alike, however. I wasn't as dark as her. My dad was a "paleface".

"Hmm…maybe…someday…after never." I muttered. I didn't think my writing was all that great, and I sure didn't feel like giving it to my mother to read. I sighed. "So, what did you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the store with me. I need to get more bananas since the ones we have are too ripe to eat." Mom shrugged. "I _might _make banana bread with it tonight; I know how much you love it."

My mother's banana bread was one of the few dishes of hers that I couldn't get enough of. Most of her dishes were…disasters. Normally we either order pizza or go out to eat for dinner, because Mom has managed to burn food on more than one occasion. "Sure, I don't see why not." I stood up and pushed my chair into my desk and grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair. "I've got nothing better to do."

I followed Mom downstairs and saw Dad watching a Seahawks game with his best friend, my Uncle Billy and my cousin Jake.

"Bells!" Jake called, jumping over the couch he was sitting on to run over and hug me, and that's when I noticed that he was wearing a black shirt with a mutilated pumpkin on it, reminding me that it was October.

"Good God Jake, how big have you gotten?" I laughed. He was only fifteen, but he was a good four inches taller than me, not to mention muscular. He wasn't at the lengths of a football player, no, but surely a basketball player. "You know anabolic steroids are bad for you, right?"

Jake chuckled, his teeth gleaming against his russet skin. "Steroids? Really Bella? This is all me!" Jake grinned as he flexed his arms, his shoulder-length black hair in a ponytail. "Seriously though, I think I'm not done yet. Dad was telling me I might get to be taller than your mom. She's huge!"

My mom chuckled, grabbing her purse. "Oh thanks for the wonderful compliment, Jacob." After Jake's mom had died in a car crash five years ago, my mom mothered Jake a lot to make up for her missing sister.

"Not huge like that, I just meant you're like an Amazonian woman!" Jake said before smacking himself in the face. "I should really keep quiet."

"I've been telling you that for years." Billy chuckled.

Dad turned around, placing his arm on the back of the couch, his salt and pepper hair starting to thin out. "Where you heading, honey?"

"We're going to the grocery. We'll be back soon." Mom smiled.

I waved to my dad before we walked out to my mother's red CR-V, driving in silence before we reached the grocery store and pulled up next to a black Mercedes.

"Hey Mom, someone around here get a new car?" I asked as I got out of the car, eyeing the car. It was a nice Mercedes, a new and shiny car, and whoever owned it must have had some money lying around.

"Hmm, you know, I don't know," Mom smiled as she slammed her car door shut. "I thought I heard that a new family was moving into town this weekend. Maybe it's them."

I shrugged. "Maybe." I then remembered the gossip about a new doctor moving to Forks, so I figured it could've been him.

I followed my mother inside the grocery store, and I nervously chuckled. "Mom, I need to pick up a couple of things."

Thankfully, my mother wasn't slow when it came to periods, so she nodded with a smile. "Go ahead and meet me near the produce."

Smiling back, I walked my way to the aisle I needed, looking around to see what else they had. My eyes were locked on a bag of starburst that was farther away, when I ran into a wall, or rather a person, and fell hard on my ass. Clumsy me.

"I'm so sorry," I said, apologizing as I scrambled to my feet.

The person I ran into laughed; her laughter reminded me of wind chimes. "That's okay." It was obvious she wasn't anyone I recognized from school, though she seemed to be of high school age. She was about 5'2", her spiky hair was like an inky halo that hovered around her pixie-like features, her skin a pale color, paler than my friends at Forks High, and she had golden-brown eyes, a very unique color. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She smiled, offering me her hand.

"Bella Swan," I said, shaking her hand. Her skin was freezing cold, so I shivered when our hands touched. "Oh! Are you okay?"

Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at me with confusion in her eyes before laughing. "My hands are always cold. I have poor circulation. So, do you go to Forks High?"

I nodded. "I'm a junior there, actually."

Alice smiled brightly, her honey-colored eyes twinkling. "Really? Me too! I'm starting there tomorrow. My brothers and sisters are too. Two of them are juniors and three of them are seniors."

My eyes probably bulged out of my sockets. "Wow, that's a big family. Your parents must love each other." Yeah, that pretty much said what I wanted to say but couldn't because that would be too awkward for someone I just met.

"No, silly," Alice giggled. "I mean, they do love each other, but we're all adopted."

"Oh, that's nice of them," I said with a smile.

Alice nodded. "Carlisle and Esme are great; they're the best parents I could ask for. What are your parents like?"

"Umm, well my mom is great and my dad is a typical dad. Beer, sports, you name it."

Alice giggled again. "He sounds like my brother, Emmett. Let me guess, he's a Seahawks fan."

I nodded. "My mom and I left him watching the game at home with my uncle and my cousin. I might want to grab some chips before we get back though, they'll probably be starving without us."

"Bella?" I heard mom ask, her basket full of things like bananas and apples, and a few bags of chips. "Oh, did you make a new friend?"

Alice looked at my mom and smiled. "I'm Alice Cullen, one of the daughters of the new doctor that's moving here."

"Oh!" Mom said before playfully hitting me on the arm. "See, Bella. I told you someone was moving into town."

"I never doubted you Mom," I said, my mouth in a smile. "Well, it was nice meeting you Alice. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

Alice just grinned. "I _know_ I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Bella, Miss Swan." Alice waved before skipping off towards the parking lot. That was odd; I didn't think she bought anything.

"Well she seems nice," Mom commented. "Now, did you get what you wanted?"

I shook my head. "I was about to, but then I bumped into Alice and fell down."

"Let's get it, then," Mom smiled.

So we made our way to the aisle that I wanted, grabbed what I needed, and paid quickly since hardly anybody was in the store, and went home. Once there, I helped mom bring in the groceries, only taking one trip.

"Honey, you want to help me with the banana bread?" she asked, and I nodded, grabbing the bananas that were on the banana hanger and replacing them with the ones we just bought. Mom was right, these were too ripe to eat; the peel was mostly brown.

I smashed the bananas as mom scurried to find the necessary ingredients and pans. When I was done mashing, mom handed me a spoon and I stirred the bananas in with the other ingredients like flour and milk, until it was a nice batter.

"Thanks Bella," Mom smiled. "I'll call you when it's done."

I smiled back before heading up to my room and turning my laptop back on, cracking my knuckles before leaning back in my chair.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter one. Bella is half Quileute, which is something big considering the title. Oh, and I'm doing the romance right. No love at first chapter stuff that some stories pull. I'm doing the friendship first.**

**I'm not going to be a review-whore, but I do like to know if people are reading my stuff and like it, so if every once and awhile you review, that's good too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**23 reviews in the first 24 hours? Wow, you guys rock! So I decided to post this chapter a day earlier than I planned, just for you guys! Tuesdays and Fridays will be the days I will normally post this story, but today is an exception.**

**Oh, and the humans at Forks High School don't get much love in the books, but they are oh-so-fun to write for; you'll see what I mean. Bella isn't all sweet either, she just doesn't gossip out loud. Haha.**

**Remember, I do not own the Twilight Saga. If I did, I would have the numbers to the actors/actresses...not that I would use them...much.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"The guys are gorgeous," Lauren Mallory, one of my 'friends' who sat at my usual table said as she dropped her lunch tray on the table. Our table was the 'popular table' though Angela and I didn't belong there. We weren't stuck-up jocks or cheerleaders. I only sat there because Angela sat there, and Angela sat there because Eric sat there. Eric sat there because he wanted to be popular, because his older brother was the guy to be a few years back.

"That one guy, Emir, I think that's his name, is scary looking. He's in my gym class," Mike said, cracking open his soda. As the Quarterback for the Forks High School football team, Mike could get any girl that wanted him…except the one he wanted: me.

"Maybe we should convince him to join the team," Lee Stephen suggested, grabbing his plastic fork and sticking it in his salad. "Did you see the biceps on that guy?"

Mike chuckled. "Yeah, but I bet he can't even keep up the required two-point-five grade point average. He's probably dumber than a sack of bricks."

"And one of the blondes," Jessica started, sitting down next to Mike. Jessica wanted Mike, but Mike wanted me, which made Jessica dislike me very, very much, though I told her time and time again that I wasn't interested in Mike. Not when I had Paul who could beat the snot out of him. "—is in my Spanish class. She's far too pretty to be smart, but when Mrs. Goff asked her a question, she answered right very quickly."

"You're talking about that Rosalie chick, right?" Eric asked and Jessica nodded. "Man, she's like a model. I saw her walking down the hall holding hands with that big, scary one. I thought they were related."

Angela slapped Eric on the back of his head. "You are not allowed to look at other women. And besides, you probably saw it wrong, maybe they were just walking really close and you _thought_ you saw them holding hands."

"Geez, Ange, once you see her you'll know I wasn't looking at her like that," Eric said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Eric's right, you can't _not_ know she's gorgeous," Jessica said. "I mean, she looks like a real-life Barbie doll."

I sighed. "You guys are really superficial," I whispered, though apparently not quiet enough.

Everyone turned to me then, their eyes wide, making me wish I kept my mouth shut.

"What was that, Bella?" Lauren asked. A scowl spread across her face. Great, I just upset the drama queen.

"Nothing, but you really shouldn't gossip about people that you don't know."

Angela nodded. "Bella's right."

"Whatever," Lauren rolled her eyes and turned to face Lee. "So, Lee, I was thinking you should hang out with me this weekend. We cou—," I stopped listening to her then, because my eyes searched for the new kids in the cafeteria. They weren't anywhere, which was really odd.

"Oh…wow," Mike said. His head turned to the cafeteria doors. "That chick is hot with a capital H."

I followed his gaze to see a tall blonde who looked like a model on a Victoria's Secret cover, so I figured it was safe to assume that this was Rosalie; the one Jessica was talking about.

"Damn, that guy is HUGE!" Eric whispered, though he kind of screamed the last word, which I had to agree with because behind Rosalie was a huge guy that gave Paul a run for his money, his dark brown hair cut short and a huge grin on his face. Then they did something interesting.

Their hands intertwined before Rosalie turned and kissed the big guy, Emmett I assumed since Alice said he was a sports nut and this guy looked like a guy who loved sports.

"Oh my God!" Lauren hissed, hitting the table. "That's gross! What's the word when you're dating family?"

"Incest?" Angela offered.

"Yeah! That's totally incest," Lauren sneered. "Who kisses their brother?"

I sighed, once again letting my big mouth get me in trouble. "They aren't actually related," I said when another blonde walked in, her hair brighter than the others though she seemed nicer as she held hands with a blonde guy, who was leaner than his brother but still muscular. "They're all adopted."

"How do you know that, Bella?" Jessica asked when a gorgeous bronze haired guy who was far more boyish than the others and the least muscular walked in. "Holy shi—hello new boyfriend."

"Back off, Jess, he's mine," Lauren smiled as he walked past our table to get to his, the other new kids heading to the lunch line. "Hey, you!" Lauren called when he was past my chair, and he turned around.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around with a crooked grin on his face, causing Jessica and Lauren to melt in their chairs.

"Umna," Lauren managed to get out, and I admit, Angela and I giggled.

Jessica regained herself more quickly than Lauren did. "I'm Jessica, and you are?"

"Edward Cullen," Bronzy answered, staring at Jessica with the same golden-brown eyes Alice had. Hmm, maybe the Cullen siblings had more in common than I thought, because I was pretty sure they were all adopted, yet their eyes were the same shade. And that's when I realized that they all had the same golden-brown eyes, and even weirder, the same purplish bruises under their eyes, like they had a broken nose or a bad-night's sleep. I wonder why I didn't notice that on Alice before.

"So, Edward, do you want a girlfriend?" Jessica asked, licking her lips. Geez, I wouldn't be surprised if he ran away from disgust.

Edward just chuckled, which, of course, made Lauren go goo-goo again a split-second after she recovered. "No thank you, I'm much content being alone," he answered

"You sure?" Jessica asked, leaning forward as she placed her palms underneath her chin. "A handsome guy like you surely needs a gal by his side. I'd be honored to take the position as the fut—,"

"Eddie!" Someone called from the entrance of the cafeteria, and I laughed when I realized it was Alice, who skipped the way to our table. "Stop flirting and find us a table like Jasper told you to do, or Kate will get angry, and we don't like an angry Kate remem—oh, hi Bella!" Alice smiled widely when she saw me.

I chuckled at her expression before being totally caught off guard when she hugged me. Her hair tickled my cheek as she hugged me tight, tighter than I would imagine anyone her size to hug. Her strawberry scent clung to my clothes and I continued to smell it long after she let go. "Th-thank you?" I asked, not sure what to make of her reaction considering we had only known each other a day.

Alice giggled. "You're welcome!"

"Bella, how do you know them?" Jessica asked, and I turned to see everyone with their mouths hanging wide open.

"I don't. I only know Alice because I met her yesterday at the grocery store. And she was the one who told me all of her siblings are adopted," I turned to Alice then. "But isn't it still weird for your siblings, even though they aren't related, to be dating?"

Edward was the one to answer me, as he shrugged before speaking. "Not really. Our parents don't seem to mind, so it's okay to do it."

Alice nodded. "Jasper and Kate have been dating for three years and Emmett and Rosalie have been dating since middle school."

Still a little weird though. "Oh, okay."

"Well, we better get going. Coming, Alice?" Edward asked, eyeing his sister with a raised eyebrow.

Alice sighed. "Yes, Edward." She then turned to me with a wink. "I told you I knew we'd be seeing each other today."

"And you were right," I smiled before Alice waved and skipped to an empty table in the back of the cafeteria, Edward shaking his head behind her.

"Okay, they're still weird. I don't care if you aren't related, that's just disgusting," Lauren sneered. I was surprised to see her out of her little coma.

"And who would adopt that many kids, teenagers especially? It's insane!" Jessica added, and I sighed.

Why was I stuck with this table again?

* * *

"Hey, Bella, you still with that big guy from La Push?" Mike asked as I walked out to the parking lot after school. It turned out that Kate Cullen was in my Biology class and Alice was in my gym class, much to her delight. She squealed and smiled when she saw me walk into the locker room.

I chuckled. "Paul?" Oh boy, here comes Mike off to ask me out yet again. Little did he know, Paul was actually picking me up from school today.

"Yeah, him," Mike nodded, taking a step closer to me. "You know, you could dump him and go out with a real man like me."

I laughed so hard, my guts felt like they were going to explode. Paul was built like a football player should, whereas Mike…wasn't. One-on-one, it was clear who would win. Not that that was the reason I was dating Paul. He was sweet and kind and funny if given the chance. "Yeah, you're funny, Mike."

"What? What did I say?" Mike asked, looking confused when I heard the sound that would save me: the familiar sound of a motorcycle's engine running. Two motorcycles, in fact, and I smiled. The cavalry had arrived.

Pulling into the school parking lot was my boyfriend and his best friend, Jared Silverman, riding atop dirt bikes; Paul had a 1998 Harley Sprint (I only knew the name because he hammered the details into my brain) and Jared had some red 1983 Honda. Jared was leaner than Paul, but that didn't mean he couldn't knock a man out if he wanted to. Not that he would, Jared was too sweet for that.

Paul pulled up right in front of me, not wearing a helmet because he thought it was badass. I told him time and time again that motorcycles were called donor-cycles for a reason, but he was too much of a guy to admit he needed a helmet. And, of course he was wearing his typical tough guy apparel; leather jacket over a wife beater with a pair of jeans. Jared's clothes were a little more suitable to the weather; at least he was wearing a hoodie.

Cutting off his engine, Paul got off the bike just as Jared pulled up next to him, and from the corner of my eye I saw Mike backing away slowly.

"Hey babe," Paul smiled as he walked up to me and wrapped his massive arms around me. I loved being hugged by him, because he was a great hugger and massager since he had a strong grip.

"Hey," I smiled back before I felt his lips on mine, pulling me into a deep kiss. Yes, we've gotten to the point where our relationship has…moved to more mature levels, but only once. Paul was a kind enough guy to not force the idea on me, but, alas, he was still a guy.

"I missed you," he whispered when we pulled apart, our foreheads touching so that his breath still tickled my lips.

"Missed you too," I whispered back, Mike was still backing up slowly. A smirk crept across my face. "But you should really take care of Mike," I chuckled, "he asked me out again."

Paul's nostrils flared. Did I mention my boyfriend has an anger problem? No, well, he does. "Newton!" He called, and Mike began running away, Paul chasing after him.

I chuckled before noticing Alice near a silver Volvo, and she seemed kind of…sad. Maybe the reason they all had bruises was because of abuse, and that's why she looked sad? Huh.

Jared walked up next to me, laughing. "Newton needs to grow a pair of eyes. That Stanley chick is so off on him it's not even funny."

"I agree with you there," I laughed with him, before he wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you, _honey._" He chuckled before pressing his lips to mine and giving me a peck.

Now, where Paul has an anger problem, Jared has a jokester problem. Sometimes the two conflicted.

"Jared!"

Like now.

Paul stopped chasing after Mike and attacked Jared, wrapping one of his arms around Jared's neck.

"You know not to mess with another man's girl!" Paul yelled as Jared wrapped his arms around Paul's waist, getting ready to wrestle him.

"Paul, it's okay. I know Jared doesn't mean it," I chuckled, watching as Paul let go of Jared.

"Yeah, well when I say this, I mean it. You stink," Paul's nose scrunched up as he said this.

Jared chuckled. "I hate to admit it, but I agree with Paul. Whatever perfume you're wearing, is NOT working for you."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm not wearing perfume."

"Oh…then whatever shampoo you're using or body lotion smells so bad, it's making my nose hurt," Jared nodded.

"Whatever, let's go," I rolled my eyes, getting on the back of Paul's bike.

The drive to La Push didn't take long, and we were eventually at First Beach, where _everyone_ hung out. I mean, even some of the kids from Forks were at the beach, but I didn't see why they were. Maybe they were trying to get the best out of the surfing before it got really cold out. After all, it was October.

"Paul, check it out," Jared nudged Paul as we walked the beach before pointing to a guy who was maybe nineteen or twenty…and wearing no shirt.

I'm pretty sure that guy was Sam Uley, but he looked different. The first thing I noticed was his height; Sam wasn't always that tall. Next I noticed his hair; Sam's long hair was cut short, shorter than even Paul's.

"He thinks he runs this place," Paul muttered, and then Sam looked over towards us. Great.

As he walked towards us, I had a slight suspicion that Sam was incredibly vain, considering the way he wore no shirt in the stinking cold.

"Paul. Jared." Sam nodded to them before his eyes landed on me. "Bella."

"What do you want, Uley?" Jared asked, crossing his arms.

Sam chuckled. "What makes you think I want something?"

"We aren't friends. We never were. You used to pick on us back in elementary school, remember?" Paul asked, glaring at Sam.

"No hard feelings," Sam raised his hands defensively, before eyeing the two of them. "I just hope that we're going to become close friends soon."

Jared rolled his eyes. "In your dreams, Uley."

"Now go make out with Leah like you want to," Paul said, nodding over to where Leah Clearwater stood with her little brother, Seth.

Sam shrugged. "Suit yourself," he walked off towards Leah, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"God I hate that guy," Paul groaned.

"What's so bad about him?" I asked. Sam looked nice enough, and he hadn't said anything to make them think otherwise. Maybe I was missing something.

Jared snorted. "He's thinks he's all that. I mean, look at him. It's October and he's walking around with no shirt on like he's proud of the fact that he has muscles."

"Yeah, you don't see us flashing off our hard-work," Paul agreed. "Just stay away from him, Bella. He's nothing but bad news."

"Even if the elders won't believe it," Jared added.

I kept my mouth shut, but I wasn't sure if I believed them either.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! We now know who is and isn't a wolf yet, and if you don't, you are slow. Haha.**

**I love all my reviews, they make me happy when I looked in my email. You don't have to review, but if you do, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what? It's Friday! What? Did you think that since I posted yesterday I wouldn't post today? That's where you are wrong my readers. See, I have this story written up to chapter seven so far, and I wanted to give you this chapter before I go and start chapter eight.**

**And most of you have guessed that Bella will become a wolf, but for a spoiler, I'll tell you that I haven't wrote that part yet, so we still have awhile to go.**

**Without further ado, I bring you chapter three. Remember, I do not own the Twilight Saga. If I did, Paul, Jake or Seth would imprint on me. Just saying. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A few days had passed since the Cullens appearance to Forks, but the school was still a buzz about the newcomers. Even though I wasn't part of their conversation, I still found it fun to listen to what people made up.

And, of course, my table was the one gossiping the most.

"For the last time, Lauren, they aren't related," Angela sighed.

Lauren shrugged. "So, doesn't mean they should date."

"Yeah," Jessica nodded, "they should totally be dating other people. I wouldn't mind if that Emmett guy were dating me."

Lauren laughed. "I thought you liked Edward."

"He's gay," Jessica smiled, "that's why he isn't dating any girls. I mean, why else would he turn me down."

Oh…I don't know, because you're not his type? Jessica was clingy, obsessive and egotistical, and I didn't know that many guys who liked that kind of thing.

Thankfully the bell rang, so I quickly headed to my Biology class. I walked to my lab station, and I was surprised to see Kate already sitting at our station. If I remembered correctly, she wasn't sitting with her boyfriend at lunch, so I had assumed she was sick.

"Hey," I smiled, sitting at the empty stool next to her. "So, do you know what we're doing today?"

Kate shrugged. "Maybe if you look at the agenda you'll know." Her tone added a hint of sourness to her words.

Whoa…what did I do to get on her bad side? "I'm sorry," I said with sincerity.

Kate turned to me, raising her eyebrow. "For what?"

"For whatever I did to make you angry at me," I answered.

Kate chuckled. "It's alright; I just hate being the new kid. Lots of gossip."

"I'm not saying anything about you guys, if that's why you were mad," I said defensively.

"Oh, I know that. I just think you're friends have more fun talking about other people's lives then their own," Kate smirked, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah…they're not really my friends," I mumbled before looking at the agenda. I was surprised by what we were doing. We were going to do the stages of mitosis again, a quick and easy lab that I found enjoyable while others didn't. Yes, I am happy to admit I'm a nerd.

"Hello class!" Mr. Banner called with a big smile. He was probably one of my favorite teachers. He didn't have a monotone voice and he didn't tell jokes no one thought was funny. He was way more animated than Mr. Varner, my Trigonometry teacher, that was for sure. "Today we'll be going over the phases of mitosis, so get a microscope and get to work. Mitosis should have your divided attention today," students chuckled at that, so Mr. Banner moved on to grab some papers at his desk.

As Mr. Banner handed out the worksheets, Kate grabbed a microscope from the back and hovered over it, like she was ready to hog it.

I decided not to say anything to her until the slides were passed out, but as soon as they were on the table, she quickly took one slide and stuck it under the scope, looking at it and recording her answer without saying a word to me.

"Hey, can I take a look?" I asked, reaching for the microscope.

Kate turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "I'd like to get an A, and if you want too as well, I suggest you let me answer all the questions."

I blushed, because she was probably a million times smarter than me. "But I did this lab last year," I whispered hastily, hoping to get a chance to do something.

"Oh really," Kate chuckled, "then by all means, go for it." She scooted the microscope closer to me and I looked through it. "So what is it?" she asked, fanning herself. I raised my eyebrow at her and she just shrugged. "It's kind of hot in here."

"Anaphase." I answered, and Kate looked impressed.

Kate nodded and wrote anaphase on the sheet, before she handed me the next slide. "Okay, here's the deal, if you get one wrong, I'll do the rest."

"Deal," I smiled, grabbing the slide and replacing the previous one with the one in my hand. I looked through the lense before sliding the microscope to Kate. "Metaphase."

Kate looked wary before she looked in the lense and then she smiled. "Pretty good, Swan."

"Not so bad yourself, Blondie," I smiled back.

Kate chuckled. "Sorry, that's Rosalie's nickname, not mine."

"So, if you don't mind my asking…do you and Jasper, love each other?" I had seen the two of them yesterday, staring into each other's eyes like any other love-struck teenage couple walking the halls; they looked so sweet I had to look away sometimes. I felt like I was invading their privacy, intruding in their world, just by being there.

"No, I don't mind," Kate chuckled again. "I'd rather people ask questions than just make up crap, you know?" I nodded, so she continued. "So yes, Jasper and I love each other."

The rest of Biology was mainly okay. Kate trusted me enough to not check on my identifications, and I realized that Kate and I could become friends. After all, we were going to be lab partners for the rest of the year, right?

In gym we practiced with our Frisbees in preparation for our game of Ultimate Frisbee at the end of the Unit. This drill consisted of tossing the Frisbee back and forth and making sure that it didn't hit the floor. Alice suggested that we be partners, and with her, the Frisbee didn't drop once. Alice was able to toss the Frisbee with keen precision, and on more than one occasion, diving for the Frisbee in the nick of time. She was the opposite of my uncoordinated self. Not only that, but it was clear that she was far more perfect than I could ever hope to be. She was obviously beautiful, as guys were whispering behind her back about how hot she was, she was smart, graceful…the list goes on and on.

After school, I waited in the parking lot for Paul to arrive. We were going to see Quarantine together.

"Hey Bella," Mike smiled, walking towards me _again._ Can this guy not take a hint? It's not that I find myself _that _appealing, but Mike was _always_ asking me out.

"If I were you," I started, not even looking at him, "I'd get out of here. Paul's picking me up for a date."

"Chill out, Bella," Mike chuckled. "I was just going to ask if you had any trouble with the lab today."

Really? "Oh." Still, I wasn't sure that was all he wanted. "No, I had no trouble at all."

"Probably because you had a Cullen as your partner," Mike suggested. "I hear that all of them are really smart."

"No, that's not it. I remember doing this lab last year," I chuckled, watching as Mike froze.

"Wait, we did?" he asked, scratching the top of his head.

I nodded. "I mean, Kate is smart, but I answered most of them."

"Oh…crap. Maybe if I remembered that we did it last year, Lee and I wouldn't have gotten any wrong," Mike chuckled nervously. Oh I'm sure that's all you need. Please, if you and Lee weren't idiots then you wouldn't have gotten any wrong.

I just smiled as I looked back to the road, wondering where Paul was. He was normally obsessively punctual, but he must've been running late.

"Well, I'm thinking of asking Jessica out to dinner," Mike said a moment after I started to ignore him. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Did you just say you were going to ask Jessica out?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Mike nodded. "I mean, if I can't get you, I guess I should try for someone else."

"Well, I know Jessica will like that," I smiled before I heard a motorcycle's engine in the distance, so I turned to face the entrance of the parking lot.

Paul looked pissed as he drove in to the parking lot, and when he stopped his bike he kicked it, and it fell over. "That asshole!"

"Paul, what's wrong?" I asked, cautiously walking towards him. I didn't want him to hurt me, and with the way he was acting, one false move and Mike would have a bruise. "Mike wasn't asking me out! He was telling me that he was going to ask Jessica out."

Paul shook his head, giving a dark chuckle. "No, not that pussy. I meant Jared! Jared's the fucking asshole." From the corner of my eye I saw Mike backing up slowly, so I knew he was going to get out of here. Better to be safe than sorry, I guess.

Whoa…I'd never seen Paul this pissed at Jared before. "What did Jared do?"

"It's hard to explain," Paul muttered in between deep breaths.

"We've got thirty minutes until the movie starts," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "I want to know what he did."

Paul looked at me, and he saw how concerned I was, so he sighed. "Okay, so you know how I drove you home Monday?"

"Yeah, and my dad got pissed that you kept me out past dinner," I chuckled. Dad had to endure mom's cooking since I wasn't home to supervise her.

"Well, after that I called Jared, asking him if he wanted to shoot hoops or hit the trails," Paul took in a deep breath, "when he tells me that he's not feeling all that well."

"That doesn't sound that bad," I spoke, "I mean, maybe he wasn't feeling all that great."

Paul shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's obvious he was sick, 'cause he missed school the past three days."

"Oh," I still didn't see the problem, so maybe I was missing something, "that's not so bad."

"No, it wasn't," Paul took another deep breath, "not until I saw him today, anyway."

My brows furrowed in confusion. I thought he was done talking? "What happened?"

"I didn't see him until lunch, and he has this weird-ass tattoo on his arm and he looks different; he's got this hard expression plastered on his face now," Paul clenched his fist, "and I tried to talk to him and he says something like I'll understand soon."

Um…Jared said that? "That doesn't sound weird at all," I added an extra hint of sarcasm to my tone.

"I know!" Paul agreed with me. "Then I see him outside the school and guess who he's hanging out with now?"

Oh crap…I hated guessing games; I usually got them wrong. "Who?" was a safe answer, as I was pretty sure he was asking a rhetorical question.

Paul was starting to shake now. "He's hanging out with Sam! Sam has that same weird tattoo, too, and they both walked off the school property like they're bad-asses."

"Maybe Sam is a good guy," I shrugged.

"Or he's fucking brainwashing my best friend," Paul groaned. "It just gets me so angry to see Jared with that sleaze-ball. I wish there was something I could do to help him."

"Hey now," I grabbed Paul's arm, trying to comfort him, "it's not that bad. I mean, Jared could be hanging out with worse people, you know? Like drug-dealers and rapists, but he's not. He's just with Sam."

Paul took a deep breath, before turning to me. "Sorry, I really needed to vent."

"I know. Sometimes it feels good to get things off your chest," I smiled. "So, ready to go see a movie?" Paul gave me a look then, so I knew I had to backtrack. "I know, he's your best friend and you can't forget about him. It'll be okay, Paul, I promise. Soon enough you'll have your best friend again."

Paul sighed. "Yeah, guess you're right. Too bad I can't quarantine him until he forgets about Sam. Then I could really get him back."

"So are we okay, or should we skip the movie so I can comfort you some more?" I asked, rubbing his arm.

He chuckled before giving me a smile. "Can you still comfort me while we watch the movie?" I knew he just meant a make-out session, as we both thought that having sex in a public place was immoral and just plain gross.

I nodded, hopping on the back of his bike and waiting for him to drive off, but I kept thinking about Jared. If Jared felt so adamant about not being Sam's friend, why was he hanging with him? It didn't make any sense.

Then again, Sam wasn't a bad guy, so I guess it wouldn't take him long to warm up to Jared. If only he could warm up to Paul, then Paul could get his friend back. Still, I had begun to wonder what Sam's motives were. Was he recruiting a pack of goons to rough up some kids for money? Was he going to become a drug dealer, using Jared as his body-guard?

Whatever the case, it couldn't be helped now. The elders trusted Sam, so he couldn't be doing anything that bad, could he?

* * *

**A/N: What can be going on, I wonder? Meh...you guys pretty much figured it out in your reviews.**

**Okay, so tell me what you thought of this chapter, what you think is going to happen next chapter, and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What? It's Saturday? I know what day it is, fool. JK! You guys are not fools, y'all are awesome! Seriously, do you see how many reviews I have so far? Yeah, y'all are awesome. So I decided to change up my posting schedule. Whenever I get two chapters finished, I'll post one. I finished chapter eight yesterday and chapter nine today, sooo, here is chapter four! Yeah, awesome, ain't I?**

**Okay, now it's time I tell you my biggest pet peeve. I absolutely HATE getting reviews that say **_"Awesome, please update soon". _**It's not that I don't appreciate it, no, it's just that I think they're overused and they don't give me any idea on what they thought of the chapter besides awesome. Oh, and I already know when I'm going to update, so I don't need people to say "update soon". I tell y'all when I'm going to update, so don't tell me. So, if you could, whenever you review tell me your favorite part of the chapter, and your overall opinion of it.**

**Now with that said and done, I am about to go and work on chapter ten, because I'm in a writing mood and I was just fed (mmm, burger king). Remember, I don't own the Twilight Saga. If I did, I'd have more than posters in my room. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ultimate Frisbee. One of the two sports I'm actually good at, the other being handball. These two sports don't require a lot of running, which might explain why I can usually play without injury. Back in August when the Unit we were working on included soccer, I was this close to actually kicking the ball, so I brought my leg and was ready for a power kick when someone else beat me to it, and the force of my kick caused me to fall on my ass, just like Charlie Brown did whenever Lucy took away the football.

When I slammed my locker shut after getting dressed in jogging pants and a plain t-shirt, I found Alice hovering behind me.

"What'cha doing?" Alice asked, grinning widely.

"Um…I just got changed," I said, laughing at her expression. Alice was probably one of the weirdest girls I'd ever known, she was so random. One minute she would be completely serious and then she would burst out into laughter. "So, what's up?"

"I'm super stoked for Ultimate Frisbee, that's what," Alice kept her grin plastered on her face as we walked out of the locker room.

I chuckled. "And you say Emmett's the sports nut?"

Alice stuck her tongue out at me. "Come on, you have to be excited too."

"Not really," I shook my head with a smile. Even if I were good at a sport, I'd still find some way to hurt myself. It was my curse. While playing handball with a red squishy ball that normally wouldn't hurt, I had someone from the football team throw it to me with full force and I had a bruise on my arm for a week.

"Why not?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, let's just say the time I bumped into you wasn't my only uncoordinated moment."

Alice giggled. "I kind of figured. You seem to be pretty good at Frisbee though."

"Oh yeah, I am…until I get a face full of Frisbee," I laughed.

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen today, huh?" Alice asked in between laughter.

I nodded before we made it into the gym, Coach Clapp observed the students as they moved to a station, getting ready to do one of many warm-up exercises, and I went to the butterfly stretch station while Alice went to the windmill stretch station.

Five minutes after everyone finished their stations, Coach Clapp blew his whistle. "Alright, everyone, get in a line! If you get a jersey, go to the right side of the court, if you don't, go to the left."

Everyone got in a line, and I noticed that there was only one person in between Alice and I, and I wondered if Alice did that intentionally or it was a coincidence. Coach Clapp started to hand out gold jerseys, and when he didn't give one to Alice I gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness I wouldn't have to wear those stinky, swea—

Coach Clapp skipped the guy next to me and handed me a jersey, and I groaned. Great, I get the stinky thing to wear. Coach Clapp was trying to make the teams even, it seemed, with an even amount of boys and girls on each side.

Alice shrugged as I moved past her to go to the right side of the gym. "I tried to get us on the same side."

"It's okay," I muttered, trying to figure out how the jersey worked.

Eric chuckled before helping me. "Welcome to the sweat team."

"Gee, thanks Eric," I smiled, waiting for the others to get in position.

"Before we begin," Coach Clapp started as everyone moved to their designated positions, "I think I need to cover some ground rules. Rule one: Before you even think about crossing the other team's end line, you need to have at least four passes. Rule two: The Frisbee has to touch a girl at least once. Rule Three: If you drop the Frisbee, the other team gets to play. Rule Four: If you are touching the Frisbee, you can only take three steps. Got it?" He asked, looking at everyone before placing the Frisbee at the half-court line of the gym floor. "Ok, let's play Ultimate Frisbee!"

When Coach Clapp blew the whistle, a hoard of guys charged for the Frisbee, while most of the girls started to walk forward.

Eric got the Frisbee, surprisingly since Eric wasn't the best athlete in the world, and he tossed it to me. His aim was a little high. I jumped and caught it with one hand, smiling before taking my allotted three steps.

Alice ran out in front of me, trying to block me, but when I saw a fellow jersey whose name I did not know, I threw him the Frisbee. Alice stuck her tongue out at me before we ran to help out our teammates.

After each team got a few points, everyone was getting into the game. People actually wanted to win. My team had the Frisbee, and Eric had just caught it, and he was facing another teammate, which I thought was weird since we still needed a girl to touch the Frisbee, and I was the only girl close to Eric.

Shrugging off the thought, I stood there, being blocked by four people from the other team, before I ran right in the direction Eric threw the Frisbee; it hit the bridge of my nose.

"Ooof," I muttered as the Frisbee hit the ground.

"Bella!" Eric called, running over to me. "Are you okay? I didn't see you! I was trying to throw it to Austin!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not bleeding am I?"

Alice magically appeared next to me, shaking her head. "No, you're not."

"You sure? The blood probably hasn't dropped out of my nose, yet," I explained, holding my head up.

"Trust me, you're not bleeding. The Frisbee wasn't going that fast," Alice said.

"Um, okay," I smiled back, hesitantly. I guess that made sense, and Alice was the daughter of the famous Dr. Cullen, so I'm sure she'd know it if I were bleeding.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle. "Alright, we got five minutes to the bell. Go ahead and get changed and I'll see you after break."

The whole class cheered before rushing to the locker rooms, determined to finish the last day of school before Thanksgiving break. I walked; I didn't want to get run over, when Alice jogged up beside me.

"So, what're you going to do over break?" Alice asked, slowing down to my speed.

I chuckled. "I don't know. Shop for ingredients for the meal I have to cook."

"You're mom makes you cook?"

"No," I laughed again, "it's just better if I cook. Well, she calls it me helping her, when in reality I'm the one making sure the kitchen doesn't catch on fire."

Alice giggled. "Sounds like your mom is a terrible cook."

"One of the worst," I grinned, opening my locker, "what about your mom?"

"What about her?" Alice asked, taking her shirt off and that's when I noticed she hadn't broken a sweat. I was sweating when we were out there, and Alice looked like she didn't even play the game.

Averting my gaze, I went back to my own business. "How good of a cook is she?"

"Oh, my mom is a decent cook. She makes the most delicious veal," Alice laughed at some inside joke that I didn't get. "So, do you want to go shopping after school?"

I froze, my arm halfway through my sleeve, before I turned to face her. "Did you say…shopping?"

Alice nodded. "I mean, if you don't want to go with me, I understand. I just thought friends went shopping together and stuff like that, and I have a feeling we're going to become real close."

"No, it's just…I'm not a shopping kind of person."

Alice gasped, her face full of mock horror. "Then I don't know how we can be friends!"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess I could go shopping with you." It wouldn't be the end of the world if I just went with Alice, would it?

"Yay!" Alice did something else, clapping, reminding me of London Tipton. I admit, I would watch Disney Channel if nothing else was on, and the Suite Life of Zack and Cody was pretty decent. "So, you want me to drop you off at home so you can get some money, or should we just head up to Port Angeles?"

"I should head home first; leave a note for my mom so that she knows to order pizza." I chuckled.

"Okay, I can take you there," Alice smiled, closing her locker door. "You ready?"

I laced up my shoes and nodded, grabbing my backpack and following Alice out of the locker room.

"I hope you don't mind…" Alice began as we walked outside, "but my car is a bit flashy."

I chuckled. "You don't have the silver Volvo, do you?"

Alice shook her head with a smile. "No, silly. That's Edward's car; why he has a mom car, I'll never know."

I laughed. "Maybe he's trying to tell you something." Maybe what Jessica suggested before was right and buying a Volvo was one way to hint at it.

"Maybe," Alice giggled, getting her keys out of her pocket and hitting a button on it. A shiny, flashy car's lights blinked on, and my jaw dropped. _That _was Alice's car?

I was expecting to see the Mercedes, but boy was I surprised to see a car that belonged on one of Jake's calendars. I'm sure if he saw this car, he would appreciate its sleek design and actually know what kind of car it was, whereas I was clueless. I did at least know it wasn't a Toyota, Ford, Chevy or any of those things.

"A bit much?" Alice asked, walking over to the driver side door and opening it.

I nodded, opening the passenger side door and sliding in. "But it's still nice. What kind of car is it?"

"An Opel Insignia," Alice said, hopping in the car and closing the door, sticking the key in the ignition, "though you probably never heard of it."

I shook my head, laughing. "No, not once. My cousin is a big car nut, so he might've heard of it."

Alice laughed, pulling out of the parking lot. We sung some songs on the radio until she reached my house, where I ran in and left a note for my mom, before grabbing some money and going back to Alice's car.

On the ride to Port Angeles, Alice had me talking non-stop about my family. Whenever I was about to ask a question about her family, she'd always beat me to it and asked another question. We were on the subject of love-lives when we got out of the car.

"So, I saw you kissing a guy last month, he's your boyfriend?" she asked, locking her car as we began walking.

"Yeah, that was my boyfriend, though he's been avoiding me lately," I replied. Paul hadn't been returning any of my phone calls. His mom had answered one time saying Paul was out with Jared, so I figured Paul was just making up for lost time with Jared.

"Oh," Alice started, "so do you love him?" That was a weird question to ask.

"Kind of a personal question, huh Alice?" I chuckled.

Alice shrugged. "Didn't seem that personal when you asked Kate if she and Jasper loved each other."

"She told you that?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course! We're sisters, we tell each other _every_thing," Alice grinned.

I sighed. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't an only child."

"Oh, really?"

I nodded. "I see how much fun you and your siblings have, and I wonder if I could have that, you know?"

Alice was thoughtful for a moment. "If you want, I can be your unofficial sister," her grin grew wider.

I laughed. "Only if you're the little sister. Are you sure you're sixteen? You look more like eleven."

Alice stuck out her tongue at me, so I laughed again, because she was proving my point. "And you didn't answer my question."

I looked away to see three familiar looking men near the front of the mall, each muscular and tall with short black hair and copper skin, when I noticed them looking this way. The more muscular one was talking to the taller one, and that's when it hit me. That was Sam, Paul and Jared.

"I think we should try and go to a different store…" Alice said, grabbing my hand, "this one looks a little crowded."

"Wait, I think I see my boyfriend," I said before turning back to the three guys, and they were walking this way. "Paul, is that you?"

The more muscular nodded, and that's when I saw a tattoo on his right arm, up near his shoulder. It was a native design, with two wolves howling inside a circle. Sam and Jared both had the same tattoo and concerned expression that turned to disgust when they saw Alice. Sheesh, what was their problem?

"Hey Bella," Paul said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. "Sorry I didn't answer the phone when you called. You want to go to the food court?

"Actually, I came here with Alice. We were just going to shop around."

Paul nodded. "You sure you wouldn't have more fun with me?"

I turned to look at Alice, who was glaring at Sam and Jared, who were glaring straight back at her. It was like David versus Goliaths, the size difference was so huge. "I think I better stay with Alice."

"Bella," Jared started, his gaze not leaving Alice, "I suggest you go with Paul. I don't think Alice can be trusted."

"Oh, you're one to talk," Alice hissed. Alice knew them? I didn't think they knew each other, but from the looks of it, they knew each other real well.

"Paul, I'll call you later okay?" I asked, and when he nodded, I grabbed Alice's hand because this was really freaky. "Alice, let's go and shop, okay?"

Alice nodded, moving away from the guys but eyeing them cautiously, before we were inside.

"What was that back there?" I asked her when I saw Paul, Sam and Jared walking out of view.

Alice shrugged. "I don't like guys who think they're all that. You can see it with the way they were wearing shirts with cut-off sleeves." I gave her a look, since Paul was one of those guys. "Not that your boyfriend thinks he's all that, it was the other two who gave me that impression."

That didn't make any sense, but I didn't question it as I followed Alice from shop to shop, wondering why Paul was hanging with Sam and Jared now. Did Sam get on his good side? Did Paul make amends?

Regardless, I found it weird that he was hanging with him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure all of you are aware of what happened, but yes, as someone else put in a review "Another one bites the dust".**

**So, if you want, leave me a review telling me what you think. And you know what, the 70th reviewer will get a sneak peek to next chapter. That sound good?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo! I now have 70 reviews exactly. The count up there^ is wrong, because someone accidentally left the same review twice (for the same chapter) for whatever reason, so I don't count one of them. And I made sure I got chapter eleven done last night, even if I did a whole lot yesterday. I revised chapters eight and nine, because my beta got back to me, finished ten and started/finished eleven. I was too tired to post this last night; I live on the east coast, and I'm going to start working on twelve as soon as I catch up on my True Blood episode I missed last night.**

**Oh, and in between writing chapters, I am now a Beta to one of my favorite Bellice fics, **_Blood Solstice_. **Most of you have probably read it, but if you hadn't, you should check it out. The guy who writes it is a million times better than me, and his story is insanely long, but in a good way. It's not one of those that seem to last forever, because it's fast-paced.**

**Anywho, if you click on my name and go to my page, I changed my avatar. Spoiler alert, that's what Bella's wolf is going to look like, so if you want to see it, please check it out and tell me what you think; my beta picked it out. I'm also getting a banner created, so be on the lookout for that within the next couple days (I'll probably link to it next chapter).**

**So remember, I do not like short reviews. I don't mind if you say update soon, just tell me what you thought about this chapter. Without further ado, I do not own these characters. If I did, I would have made Seth imprint on a girl named Kendall.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"_I don't know if I can do what you are asking of me," the dragon spoke, taking a deep breath as he looked at the warrior in front of him, her eyes red from crying. The dragon was surprised she had stopped her advances on him, removing every bit of armor she had._

"_Please, kind dragon," she spoke, getting on her knees as if to beg, "Drakon has my friend."_

_The dragon's eyes grew slim at the mention of his old foe, steam starting to leave his mouth as he fought back the flames that licked his throat. "Drakon is the bane of all our kind's existence. He has foolishly used his gifts of flight and flame for evil, killing anyone who dares to stop him." The dragon looked away then, memories of watching his mother burnt alive haunted._

"'_Tis why I asked you, kind dragon. Perhaps if I were paired up with another dragon, then it would be a much fairer fight," she stood up, reaching her hand out as if to strike a deal, though she wouldn't be able to shake the dragon's hand. "Please."_

_The dragon was thoughtful for a moment. A chance to get back at his brother? He had been waiting for a day when he could avenge his mother's death… "What do you give me if I choose to help?"_

_The warrior sighed, knowing that the dragon was more likely of saying yes than no. "If you help and we succeed, I will see to it that no dragon is hunted down. Only those that deserve it shall be hunted."_

_An interesting proposition, the dragon thought, but how would he know if she was trustworthy? "How do I know you can guarantee this deal?" the dragon asked._

"_My father is the king, and with your help, surely he'll see not all dragons are bad," she said._

_The dragon wanted to say yes, but then he thought about exactly how long he had waited for his revenge, knowing that he wasn't the same young dragon nowhere as swift and strong as before, and he wasn't getting any younger. "Even if I wanted to consider you proposition, I am afraid I am not in the prime of my life."_

"_Is there anyone else who could be of help to me then?" she asked, desperate. _

"_Perhaps there is one," the dragon thought for a moment, "but you will have to give me your word as a knight that you will hold up with your side of the deal."_

_The warrior nodded, getting on her knees and sliding the sword out of its sheath, sticking it in the ground. "As a knight, I vow to hold up my side of the bargain, to make sure that no dragon is to be hunted." _

_The dragon nodded, though cautious. Even though she was a female, he could tell that she had some weight to her word. "Very well then. I think it is time that I introduce you to my son, Viper. He is only one millennia old; he is very young, very strong. He shall do you well." Viper had proved his worth multiple times in helping his father ward off knights after his mother had been slain, and Viper needed to get out of the nest. Perhaps this was the best way to do that?_

"_Thank you, kind dragon," the warrior smiled._

"_The name is Uther." The dragon chuckled before heading back into his cave, his tail almost hitting the warrior…_

Something smells like it's burning… "MOM!"

I saved my work as fast as I could, running down the steps and into the kitchen, where I found Mom fanning a pot that was starting to smoke.

"I think I cooked the cranberry sauce too long," Mom smiled sheepishly.

I groaned, grabbing the pan from her hand, and looked at it. "Mom, you don't cook cranberry sauce."

"You don't? But I looked on the internet and it said I need to boil it for ten minutes," Mom explained.

I sighed. "That's if you have actual cranberries. This is cranberry sauce out of a can, which doesn't need to be cooked."

"Oh dear," Mom bit her lip, "should I go buy another can?"

"It's always better to be safe than sorry," I said, scraping the burnt cranberry sauce into the garbage.

Mom nodded. "Okay, I'll just go and run by the store real quick. Hopefully they'll have a can left," Mom said, grabbing her purse off of the counter. "Is there anything else you'll need?"

I thought for a moment. The turkey was in the oven, ready to be cooked, the stuffing mix was in the cupboard, and I had peeled the potatoes when I first woke up; I couldn't help but think something was missing. Oh! "Can you get a can or two of green beans?"

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem," Mom smiled before coming over and giving me a kiss on my cheek, "I'll be back."

As Mom left, I grabbed the bowl of potatoes and poured them into a pan of water, turning a burner on to boil them. I switched the oven on and grabbed the stuffing mix from the cupboard, reading the directions when the phone began to ring. Who could be calling me on Thanksgiving?

I dropped the box on the counter and grabbed the phone off of the charger, pressing the talk button. "Hello?"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Alice's voice called from the other end of the line.

I chuckled. "Hey Alice."

"Just wanted to make sure I don't need to send in the fire department."

I laughed. "Almost. My mom burnt the cranberry sauce."

"Very nice, may I ask how she managed that?" she laughed.

"She thought you were supposed to boil it," I rolled my eyes, "not to worry though, I sent her on a grocery mission so the house might be safe." I opened the box of stuffing then, getting another pan. "What are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Um…not much…dinner with the family…veal instead of turkey…yumm…" she said, sounding a bit distracted.

Man, her mom must make a mean veal if they have it on Thanksgiving. "One of these days I'm going to have to try your mom's veal," I said, just as I heard Billy and Jake arrive, and Charlie greeting them at the door.

"Oh, Bells!" I heard my cousin call, his voice deeper than I remembered.

"In the kitchen!" I called, covering my hand over the receiver before uncovering it. "Isn't it weird to have veal instead of turkey, though?"

"Not when it's my mother's veal...I'm not sure if you'd like it though, it's very rare; she hardly cooks it at all!" she complained.

I chuckled. "Sounds more like Jake's kind of dish."

"What about me?" Jake asked, still in the living room where I couldn't see him.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to let you go. I have family over," I didn't want to say goodbye to Alice so shortly after she called me…it would be considered rude.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Bella! Bye!" Alice said, so I knew she didn't take it too seriously.

"Bye Alice," I hung up the phone and placed it in the charger, just as the potatoes were starting to boil.

"Hey Bella! Your mom left you to do all the cooking this year? Need any help? Turkey art? Anything? And who was that on the phone?" Jake asked after walking into the kitchen, and I stopped listening to him.

The long black hair that I loved was no longer on my cousin, his hair cropped off to only an inch. The hair was lost with the baby-face he used to have. Now his features were harder, more like a man, and he had a bit of stubble starting to grow. And I could also make out the same tattoo that Paul and the others had, just under his sleeve.

"What'cha staring at Bella? I'm just as handsome as I always was," Jake grinned, running a hand through the stubble that was his hair. He must be getting used to it too.

I gasped as my breath came back to me. "Jake…what happened to you?"

"Growth spurt, muscle spurt. All my hard work finally paid off," Jake flexed his arm, showing off his newly formed muscles.

"You looked twenty years old, Jake! What the hell happened?" He was only sixteen; he shouldn't look like he belonged in his mid-twenties.

"Grow ears, Bella! I just explained! Giant growth spurt! Painful as hell, too…" Jake looked away, mumbling things I couldn't hear.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really now? All this occurred because of a growth spurt? Then why do you have a tattoo like Sam, Paul and Jared?"

"Well, it's just something all the La Push guys are doing…it's actually pretty cool," Jake rolled up his sleeve more so that I could see all of it.

I rolled my eyes. "You've never been close to those guys."

"Well, we're all family, right? I figured it wouldn't be so bad for me to get to know them a little better," Jake shrugged.

If I remembered correctly, Jake wasn't too fond of Paul at all, since he would always pick on Jake, but I guess as you get older you get more mature.

Ha! Not likely. Jake was still a kid, and it was only a few weeks ago that Paul last picked on Jake.

Regardless, I just sighed. "Well, if you want to put those muscles to good use, the potatoes need mashing."

"Awesome," Jake grinned, grabbing the potato masher before draining the water from the pan before mashing the potatoes like it were butter. "So who was on the phone? Pauly?"

"No, it was my friend, Alice," I said, starting up the stuffing.

Jake froze, turning to me. "Alice Cullen?"

I chuckled at his expression. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Well, it's just those Cullens…" Jake sighed, "they're not what they seem, Bella."

"How would you know that?" I asked. "You don't go to school with them."

"They hang around La Push sometimes, they're house isn't too far away. They're not good for you, Bella. You should stay away from them," Jake said, staring at me with concern in his eyes. What did they do at La Push? It couldn't be too dangerous.

"I think I know them a little more than you think you do," I chuckled, concentrating on the stuffing.

"You don't know anything about them, Bella. Their school persona is a lie. Come on, don't you believe me?" Okay, so whatever they're doing on La Push must be really bad, though I didn't believe that. The Cullens were good people; nice. They wouldn't harm a fly.

Wow, it sounded like he was listening to some of Billy's old scary stories. I gave him a pat on the back, "I think someone is taking the legends a little too seriously."

"If only you could know…" Jake mumbled, resuming his job.

"Know what?" I asked, determined to find out why he found the Cullens to be bad people.

"Obviously I can't tell you; here, the potatoes are done," Jake scooted the bowl over to me before walking into the living room to watch the game that was on.

"Thanks…" I said, noticing that the potato masher had indentations where his fingers had been. Hmmm, was Jake strong enough to do that? I shrugged and went on with my work, cooking until it was time to eat.

As we ate, I noticed Jake's appetite had grown as well, as he took almost half of the entire turkey, plus sides.

Something weird was going on…and I was going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Bella, first her boyfriend and then her cousin. Who's next, I wonder? Take your guesses below!**

**This time, which two reviews that make me smile will get the sneek peek, but you have to have a fanfic account in order to get it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A lot of you were guessing Bella would be next, and you are wrong! A few more wolves join before Bella gets in, and only two join after her. Buuuut, good news is, I'm already thinking about the sequel! Woo! I have a title and new OC's already made thanks to my Beta, so senior year should be a fun year for Bella and Alice.**

**So without further ado, this is the next chapter! I do not own the saga. Stephenie Meyer does and...you get the picture.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Bella, have you gotten taller?" Mike asked as we moved through the lunch line at an incredibly slow pace. My stomach was gnawing at itself in a desperate attempt to get any sustenance, so I was waiting for my chance to grab food and eat it. I hadn't had breakfast.

I looked at Mike before looking back at myself, more particularly, my clothes. My sweater was an inch or two short, not exactly touching my wrists, and my jeans were the same, stopping somewhere in the middle of my calf. Why had I not noticed this before? Maybe it passed my inspection in my hurry to get dressed. "I guess," I shrugged, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Seriously, you're like two inches taller than me now," Mike explained, grabbing a small salad from the line. "Weren't you like an inch shorter than me?"

That's when I noticed that I was taller than Mike. Strange, I had always been shorter than him. "Maybe I'm finally getting my growth-spurt. When are you getting yours?" I joked, patting him on the head like a little kid.

Mike rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not short like that Alice chick. She's like…freakishly short. It's not normal."

I smacked him on his arm. "Hey! Alice is my friend!" She may be short, but that didn't make her abnormal.

"Whatever," Mike shrugged as he moved one step closer to the lunch lady.

I groaned. "Can this line not go any faster?" I asked, looking around the cafeteria to find my friends. Surprisingly, Angela was sitting at a table all by herself, and she look…sad, like, crying sad. "Why is Angela sitting by herself?"

Mike chuckled. "You didn't hear? Eric broke up with her."

"What?" I exclaimed a little too loudly, earning some not-so-nice stares from students eating their lunch. "Why?" Angela and Eric were good together; they were one of those sweet couples you thought could actually make it past high school.

"Eric says it's because she's too focused on her school work," Mike said, "and that she should learn to live a little before dating."

"What do you think about it?" I asked, grabbing a milk carton.

Mike shrugged. "I think Eric's right. Angela wouldn't even give him any!"

I scoffed. "Maybe you and Eric should mature more before you start dating," I quickly gave my number to the lunch lady and walked over to Angela's table, not giving Mike another glance. "Hey, I just heard, are you okay?"

Angela sniffed. "N-n-no, Eric…h-he…I loved him," she started to cry again.

"Shh," I whispered, hugging Angela, "any guy who makes you choose between school and him is way too immature to be dating in the first place."

"R-r-really?" Angela asked in between sobs. "You think so?"

I nodded. "Of course. If anyone here has a chance of making it out of this po-dunk town it's you. And it's you who's in line for Valedictorian, not Eric, right?"

"I guess so," Angela muttered, grabbing her napkin, "but maybe he's right. Maybe I do focus on my school work too much."

"Angela, don't listen to Eric. Eric is just you're first love, you're bound to find someone else to spend the rest of your life with somewhere else," I sighed, realizing the obvious truth. Sure Paul was a good boyfriend, but I wasn't certain he was the one. "Most high school guys think with their other head; they think of it like a game to see how many girls they can hook up with."

"A disgusting game," Angela muttered. "Did…is Paul just dating you for your pants?"

I took a deep breath. "At first I didn't think so, but now…I'm not so sure. He's avoiding me a lot lately." I would call him everyday just to talk, and he wouldn't answer. The one time he did answer, he said that I should stay away from Alice before he hung up. I tried asking Billy what was going on down there in La Push and he told me there wasn't anything I needed to be worried about.

Yeah, that was helpful. Jared's little brother, Collin, had no clue either, as I tried to get answers from him. All I found out was that Jared came home late and would often sneak out in the middle of the night, which didn't sound like Jared at all. Both Jared's and Paul's mom thought they were going through a phase, but I wasn't so sure. Buzz-cuts and tattoos didn't sound like a phase to me.

"Are you talking about that Sam thing?" Angela asked.

I cocked my head to the side. "How did you know about that?" I was sure I hadn't mentioned the Sam thing to anyone, unless I couldn't remember…

"Well, I babysat down there last weekend for this girl, Claire. As I drove there, I saw Paul, Jared, Jake and Sam walking out of the woods. It was really weird, because it looked like they were putting their clothes back on as they walked," Angela explained. "Do you think they're doing drugs or something?"

As much as I wanted to leave the conversation, I could see Angela was feeling better, so I thought it would be safe to keep the conversation away from Eric. "Something's going on, but I'm not sure what. Maybe steroids?" Although, if they were putting their clothes back on, I was beginning to wonder if they joined some kind of orgy group.

Angela chuckled. "That would explain their physiques. Have you seen them lately?"

I nodded. "I saw Jake at Thanksgiving a couple weeks ago; he told me it was just a growth spurt."

"Speaking of growth spurts," Angela started, leaning forward as she rubbed her eyes, "I think you have some explaining to do."

"I haven't grown that much," I defended myself, "maybe like an inch or two."

"Or three," Angela eyed me carefully before shrugging. "Whatever, it's probably the Quileute side of your bloodline doing that to you. Most of the kids down there are huge."

"Hey guys!" Alice's voice rang from behind me, so I turned in my chair to see her. "Why are you guys not sitting with your other friends?"

And that got Angela going, tears starting to build. I took liberty of rubbing her arm before turning to Alice, "Eric dumped her," I mouthed.

"Oh," Alice said, sitting in the chair next to me. "You know what's good with heartbreak? Sweets!"

Angela sniffed. "I do like cookies."

"Then it's settled," I said. "We'll go to my house after school and make sugar cookies. You can eat as much as you want and if there are any left, give them to your brothers," I smiled. They would like that, especially since Christmas was coming up and they'd need something to give to Santa.

"May I join you? I've never made cookies with my friends before," Alice shifted in her seat. "Come on, I bet it'll be fun."

I shrugged. "The more the merrier."

"**W**here do you keep the sugar?" Angela asked, looking through my cabinets while Alice sat on the island, looking like she was in a faraway place. Mom would've helped, but she had laundry to do; thankfully.

"Hello," I said, waving my hand in front of her face, "earth to Alice."

Alice jumped like I had just scared her, before laughing. "Sorry, I was lost in my own world."

"Bel-la!" Angela groaned. "I can't find the sugar!"

"Isn't there any in the canister?" I asked, walking over to the canisters that held different cooking ingredients; sugar, flour, brown sugar and hot cocoa mix. Lifting the lid I saw that the sugar canister was empty. "Oh," I said while putting the lid back on.

"You see the problem," Angela said, closing a cabinet and moving to the next. "Oh, never mind, found it!"

Alice hopped down from the island. "Okay, what can I do to help?"

"Grab eggs and milk out of the fridge," I said, walking over to help Angela who was struggling to reach the sugar. "Need help?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah, can you lift me for a second?"

I bent down, cupping my hands under her feet, and Angela stepped on them before I lifted her. Surprisingly, she wasn't that heavy, and I didn't have any trouble as she reached for the sugar. Angela wasn't _that _short, it was just that I was somewhat stronger than before.

That is, until I lost my grip for a split second, Angela bumping her head on the edge of the cabinet in the process.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, knowing it was my fault. I am clumsy Bella, after all.

Angela grabbed the sugar really quick and I helped her down, when I noticed the cut on her forehead, which was bleeding. "Something wrong?"

I grabbed some paper towels and pressed them to her forehead, all the while receiving strange looks from Angela. "You're starting to bleed," I explained, "can you hold this while I find a band-aid?"

Angela wasn't paying attention to me; her eyes were focused on Alice. "Alice, are you okay?"

I turned towards Alice, finding her frozen at the fridge door. Her eyes were darker than usual, more like onyx than topaz, and it looked like she was restraining. "Alice?"

"I'm sorry," Alice managed to get out before walking out of the room hastily, not uttering anything else until I heard her go up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Whoa," Angela said, placing her hand on the paper towel as I took the sugar away from her. "That wasn't weird at all," she said, sarcasm dripping in her tone.

I nodded. "Maybe she gets nauseated at the sight of blood. I know I used to."

Angela laughed. "I remember; one time I scraped my knee on the jungle gym and you passed out."

"Hey, your knee looked pretty banged up!" I chuckled. "It wasn't my fault your knee was all gross."

"No, that was Mike's," Angela chuckled. She was right. Mike was falling off the jungle gym and in an attempt to stop falling; he grabbed Angela's foot, making her fall and scrape her knee. "God he was an idiot."

"Was? He still is," I snorted just as the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be," I wondered aloud before shrugging, "whatever, Mom'll get it."

Angela sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I hope Alice is okay."

"I am," Alice said, skipping into the kitchen. "Sorry, the sight of blood makes me sick. I don't think I'm going to eat any cookies when they're done, my stomach probably can't take it."

"That's okay, Bella here understands," Angela smiled.

Mom walked in the kitchen then, "Bella, you have some visitors," and then I saw them. Quil Ateara and Embry Call, both boys from the reservation and friends of Jake, walked in. They looked worried; not only that, they looked older than what they really were.

Quil, or should I say Quil the third, was another one of my cousins; his dad was my mom's cousin. He was one of those guys who thought they were all that, even if they didn't look it. But now, he was tall and muscular; way different then when I saw him during the summer. He also looked older, but I knew he was fifteen, like Jake, but also like Jake, he looked almost twenty.

Embry had always been tall and lean, but his muscles were now more defined and he was taller, almost reaching the top of the doorway.

"Embry, Quil, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

Embry looked at Quil, his shyness getting to him since he was in a room with girls, and Quil sighed, stepping forward as Mom left the kitchen. "We're worried about Jake."

Embry nodded. "We figured you could talk to Jake, find out what's going on," he spoke, his eyes reverting back to Alice and Angela. Had he not seen girls up close before?

"I've tried, but everyone is being secretive about it," I sighed, moving past them to grab a bowl from a lower cabinet.

"What about Paul? Can you find out anything from him?" Quil asked, crossing his arms.

I shook my head. "Paul's been avoiding me."

Embry groaned. "We're never going to get Jake away from the-the-the hall monitors on steroids!"

I looked at Embry. "Hall monitors on steroids?"

Quil nodded. "The steroids part should be obvious, they're all so damn huge. As for the hall monitor part, well…"

"They found this guy who's from the Makah reservation selling crystal meth to some of the kids here, and they kicked him out," Embry shook his head. "They think they run the rez, it's so crazy."

"Then what's wrong with them?" Angela asked. "I mean, if they're keeping kids drug-free, why are they so bad that you want your friend to stay away from them?"

"They're no good, that's why," Alice answered for them, hissing much like she did when she saw Sam and Jared at the mall. "The less of them there are, the better."

Quil and Embry were speechless for a brief moment before Quil grinned widely. "I'm with her."

"Same here," Embry nodded.

So something was up with the guys down in La Push, only it was something good. Hmm, maybe that's why Billy told me there was nothing to worry about. Maybe they were just helping out kids.

Keyword being maybe.

* * *

**A/N: This should've given you a hint as to who is next. *cough* They'reinthischapter *cough* Bella's transformation is coming soon, don't worry!**

**So...the review question of the day is...what do you think will happen when Bella imprints on Alice? **


	7. Chapter 7

**So I finished chapters fourteen and fifteen today. I know you guys are complaining that it's going too slow, well, of course it is. Bella hasn't imprinted on her yet! So there won't be any feelings of the romantic nature until then (because Bella doesn't know she's gay). So calm your horses, because I have this planned out. I know what I'm doing!**

**And I'm thinking of writing an outtake for the next chapter; so we can see into Alice's head a little bit. If you want Alice's POV, tell me (trust me, things are different for her than for Bella)**

**Without further ado, here is chapter seven!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"_This friend of yours," Viper asked as he walked side-by-side with Alana, the warrior who had wished for his father's aide, "how did she get captured by Drakon?"_

_Alana sighed, kicking at pebbles on the ground. "Madeline's father oversees the work in the fields and I had sent her to go and give him a basket of food. After about an hour of waiting, I heard that she had been captured by a dragon."_

"_I'm sorry," Viper said, looking ahead. "Do you have any idea where Drakon is hiding?"_

_Alana nodded. "There are caves near my father's castle, and I've searched there. He must've been out, but I could see that the rock was scorched, so I knew he had been there."_

"_That's a good observation," Viper said. Perhaps Alana would be useful after all? He had thought Alana wouldn't have been, because she was a girl, but she was proving Viper wrong. Except…her armor wasn't of the highest quality. It was obvious it was made by a smith in her father's kingdom. If only… "I'll be right back," Viper told her before turning around to return to his father's cave._

"_Viper," Uther asked as his son walked in the cave, his eyes curious, "what is it? Did Alana get captured while you were out on your stroll?"_

_Viper shook his head. "No, but I'm afraid her armor isn't strong enough to withstand Drakon's flame."_

"_Hmm," Uther was thoughtful. There was some armor the back that he and Viper had worked on after slaying the wearer. The armor was stronger than any man-made metal, as it was forged by dragons, and it could withstand the greatest temperatures. "And you want me to lend her the armor of Ryu?" That was what they had named it, meaning armor of the dragons, and they thought it had fit._

_Viper nodded. "Please, father. Alana knows where Drakon is hiding, we just need to take the necessary steps to get there. This would help Alana survive. If she's dead, she can't honor her promise," Viper's voice was hopeful. He wanted to be able to fly the skies without fear of getting speared._

_Uther thought for a moment. What if Alana used the armor of Ryu and won against Drakon? Would she give the secret to the knights of her kingdom? No…Alana would not betray them like that. She seemed trustworthy, even with royalty in her blood. "As long as Alana is the only wearer, then I shall accept. Tell her she cannot give the armor to anyone else."_

"_I understand," Viper turned back around, ready to go and tell Alana the good news. When he returned to where he left Alana, she was sitting on the edge of the mountain top, her legs dangling below her. "Alana, I think I know of something that can aide you as you fight Drakon."_

I yawned, stretching before saving my current document, shutting my laptop close. Because it was Saturday, I had nothing to do except lounge around the house; my homework was done, and I had already done the dishes. Angela was baby-sitting, Alice was camping, and Paul was still avoiding me.

I didn't know what was going on with Paul, but it was really starting to freak me out. I mean, I was getting lonely. I missed Paul. I missed his jokes, his sweetness, his warmth, and his big, strong bear hugs; heck, I even missed his temper.

I just wished he would call me, or at least answer the phone when I called, just so I know he's okay. He probably was. I was probably just letting my imagination get the best of me, but then, why was he avoiding me?

My stomach growled as I thought about Paul, and I glanced at my alarm clock. It was lunch time. Walking down the stairs, I could smell coffee brewing so I followed my nose to find Dad waiting near the coffee maker, decked out in his fishing gear.

"Going fishing?" I asked, heading to the fridge to see if we had anything good to eat. Maybe a ham sandwhich?

"Yeah, I'm about to head to Billy's to pick him up. We're going to meet Harry at the lake," Dad said, eyeing the coffee maker. "We're planning to stay down there for a few hours, but I should be back by dinner."

I nodded. If Dad was going to La Push, maybe he could drop me off at Paul's before he went to Billy's. "Dad, can you drive me to Paul's? I want to surprise him."

Dad looked at me for a moment, raising his eyebrow. "I haven't heard you talk about him in awhile. Figured you were broken up."

"Well, I think we're going through a rough patch, but hopefully it'll end when I stop by there. So can you?"

"Fine, I don't see why not," Dad said, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring some of it into his thermos. "Go ahead and get ready. I want to be out of here in five."

I nodded before quickly thanking him and running back up the stairs to find my shoes. After I laced them up, I grabbed my coat from my closet and ran down the stairs where I found Dad waiting, holding a tackle box in one hand and his fishing pole and thermos in his other. I would've dressed up better for Paul, but I wasn't sure how well this conversation would go.

"Ready to go, Bells?" he asked, and I smiled, opening the door for him, since his hands were full.

"Sure am," I answered, following him to his truck that he bought so he could have a 'civilian car', as he put it, for recreational uses such as fishing.

I got in the passenger side, waiting for Dad to get in the truck as he put the tackle box in the back. When he got in the truck, I noticed he was shivering, his teeth chattering as he turned the truck on.

"Isn't it a bit too cold to go fishing?" I asked, watching as he turned the heater on.

"I suppose…to folks who aren't used to Forks," Dad chuckled, pulling out of the driveway and onto our street before driving ahead. "Billy, Harry and I used to fish all the time back in high school, even during the winter. Kids called us crazy, but we already knew that," Dad winked. "Going fishing once every December is a tradition for us. We would go more frequently…"

I laughed. "Well, just imagine, once I'm out of the house, I'm sure you can go as frequently as you'd like."

Dad grinned. "Oh we already had that planned, sweetie. We have to wait on Harry's boy since he's the youngest, but after that we'll go once a week."

"Sounds fun," I chuckled.

"I'd take you out with us, but I'm afraid it's more of a guy thing," Dad smiled, and then after a moment he sighed. "You know, I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me now that you're a high school kid with a boyfriend."

"Dad," I started, looking out of the window. Awkward parental conversation, dead ahead. "Just because I'm a teenager doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you."

Dad snorted. "The movies say you do."

_That's_ where he was getting his ideas from? Movies? "Movies focus on the trouble makers who don't talk to their parents, not on the good kids. You have nothing to worry about."

"That's good," Dad huffed. "So does that mean you won't get married straight out of high school?"

"God I hope so," I teased. "It's always been my lifelong dream of getting pregnant at seventeen just so I can have a shotgun wedding!"

"Stop with the teasing, Bells," Dad rolled his eyes. "I'm just worried about you."

I sighed. Well, that was sweet. "You don't have to be. I plan on going to college."

"You better," Dad sounded gruff at first, but then he had a sly smile. "How else are you going to get that writing degree?"

I groaned. "Mom told you about that?"

Dad chuckled. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. If you want to be a writer, who's to stop you?"

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure what I want to be. How did you decide?"

Dad started laughing. "Easy. I wanted to marry your mother, looked in the want ads and saw an add for an officer and I applied."

"Yeah, that's helpful," I rolled my eyes.

"I can't tell you what to do. It's your life," Charlie stopped the truck, and gave me a smile. "And I believe we're at your stop."

I smiled back and gave him a hug, just so he knew I still loved him. "Thanks Dad, I appreciate it." After letting go, I got out of the truck, Paul's dog barking as I walked up the path. Most people would think that Taz was mean, since he was a Pit Bull, but he was actually a sweet-heart when you got to know him.

I knocked on the door, bundling into my coat a bit more because it was freezing out, before Paul's eleven year old sister Kenzie opened the door.

"You've gotten tall like Paul did!" she exclaimed, looking up at me. "What do you want?"

Wow, that was so nice of her. Not. "I want to see Paul."

Kenzie rolled her eyes before turning towards their living room. "Pauly! You've got a visitor!" she called before skipping down the hall.

"Jake man, if it's you I'm gonna ki—," Paul started, and then he saw me. "Bella…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my boyfriend, that's what," I rolled my eyes.

Paul wasn't focusing on my words though; he looked me up and down like I was something he was appraising. "No…it can't be…impossible…" was all I managed to make out of Paul's rambling.

"What's impossible?" Did he really think me coming here was impossible? What a nice boyfriend I have.

Paul shook his head. "Nothing. You uh, want to come in?"

I walked on in, letting Paul close the door behind me before we walked to the couch.

"Sooo," Paul started, sitting on the couch next to me.

"You've been avoiding me," I unzipped my jacket, suddenly feeling really hot. In fact, most of the heat seemed to be radiating off of Paul. That was weird.

"Yeah," Paul looked at his feet, "about that. See, I just couldn't get a hold of you. Our phone lines are crap down here."

"That's the best you could come up with?" I asked, insulted. He had a cell phone! If he wanted to call me he'd use that.

"It's the truth," Paul shrugged. "But now you're here, so we can catch up. Have you stopped talking to that Cullen chick yet?"

"Alice?" I asked.

"Whatever, I don't really care what her name is."

I sighed. So he was going to keep up with that question, huh? "No, I haven't. I don't see a reason to stop talking to my friend."

"You really should, Bella," Paul sounded concern, and his eyes matched his voice. "The Cullens…they're not normal, Bella."

I laughed. "I knew Alice wasn't normal the day I met her."

"No, I mean that they're not good. They…" Paul scratched the back of his head. "God I wish I could tell you."

"Then tell me," I placed my hand on his arm. Wow, he was hot. "Are you okay? You feel like you have a temperature."

Paul shrugged his arm away from my hand. "I'm okay."

"Okay…" I said. He didn't _feel_ okay, but whatever, it was his body. "So tell me."

Paul sighed. "It's not that easy. Sam told me tha—,"

"Whoa, hold on," I lifted my hand up, interrupting him. "Let's start on Sam. I thought you hated him."

Paul looked away, taking a deep breath. "I just misunderstood him is all."

"And now you know how he feels?"

"Something like that," he muttered. "Look, Sam is a really great guy, and he's helping me…and Jake, so stop harassing him too."

"What, I can't harass my boyfriend and my cousin who have both been avoiding me? That's just awesome," I stood up fast. "See you later when you're done with this phase."

Paul grabbed my wrist as I tried to leave, his grip a bit too tight. Sheesh, how strong was he? "I didn't mean it like that."

"It sure as hell sounded like that," I shot at him.

"It's just really, really hard to say…I'm trying to protect you, yeah, that's it. Protect you from the Cullens," Paul nodded.

"I don't need to be protected," I whispered, fighting my arm from his grip. He let go, thankfully, or else I wouldn't have gotten away. "I can protect myself."

As I walked out of his house, I heard him mutter "I don't want you to have to protect yourself."

I had no idea what he was muttering about, but I grabbed my phone as the tears fell. I knew the inevitable was coming.

A breakup.

* * *

**A/N: So, in my chapter timeline, this chapter was labeled filler. So I figured we could use some father/daughter moments and some more of Paul.**

**If you want Alice's POV, do tell me! Tell me in the review, and what do you think of Charlie? Do I do the chief justice?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes for the next chapter! I was able to get chapter seventeen done today, and I'm about to open another document to start eighteen.**

**I decided not to post the outtake, considering a few people said not to. Either way, just know that after the family meeting, Alice learns some news.**

**So read on, my faithful reviewers. And remember, I don't own the Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"_Hey, it's Paul. Look, I'm sorry for what I said when we last saw each other. Can you please call me back? We can make plans together. Go see a movie or something; whatever you want. Come on, babe…I miss you."_

I threw my phone on the bed, groaning as I stood up. Really? It took him a little over two weeks to call me back after our fight, and he called me in the middle of the night when normal people would be sleeping? What kind of boyfriend was that?

One that would probably be breaking up with you soon, I snapped at myself. But…if he wanted to see me, that must mean he still cares for me.

"Knock knock, kiddo," Dad said, walking into my room. He was going to leave for work soon; you could tell by his attire, so I knew that meant I'd have to leave for school soon. Joy.

"What is it?" I asked, smiling. I didn't want my dad to know I was in a sour mood over my boyfriend; then he'd really think the movies were true.

Dad shrugged. "Nothing much, just reminding you that your mom's birthday is next week."

"Yeah, I remembered. Did you or did you just look at a calendar?" I asked with a grin.

Dad rolled his eyes. "I may be a guy, but that doesn't mean I forget about birthdays."

"Sure you don't," I said, biting my lip and looking away.

"Anyway, I came to give you some money to buy her a present," Dad reached for the wallet in his pocket, pulling out two twenty dollar bills. "Get her something nice. Something like jewelry. Girls like jewelry, right?"

I took the money, laughing. "Most girls like jewelry, and Mom fits in that category."

"Good," Dad huffed. "Well, I'm going to be leaving in about ten minutes. Think you can get ready in time?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm going to have to find someone to drive me to the mall later today."

"Angela?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "Alice. She loves shopping, so I figured she'd want to go with me."

"Alright, well, see you in a few," Dad waved, closing the door behind him.

I grabbed my phone, opened my phonebook, and clicked on Alice's name; hers was the first on the list, since it was before Angela's in alphabetical order. I put the phone to my ear, sitting on the bed.

"Hey Bella! You're calling early," Alice said when she answered the phone on the second ring. Wow, she's rather chipper for me calling at seven in the morning. She must be a morning person.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something. How do you feel about going shopping today?"

"Oooh, did I convert the hater?" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I need to get my mom a birthday present and thought you wouldn't mind tagging along."

"Of course I wouldn't!" Alice sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't. My mom wants all of us to come straight home from school, because we're having some big family meeting."

"Oh, that's too bad," I started, "what about tomorrow?"

"Sure! Tomorrow will work!" Alice sounded giddy. "Or maybe even after the big meeting today. I'll call you, okay?"

"Alright," I smiled. "I'll wait for your call then."

"Great, see you in gym!" she hung up then, and I quickly called Paul.

Surprisingly, he answered after three rings. "Bella! Oh, babe, I'm so sorry. It's just really hard to explain. I'm in a difficult position right now and I'm not supposed to tell you," Paul sighed. "But I want to. God, you don't know how much I want to."

"Then why can't you?"

Paul took a deep breath. "I wish I couldn't say this, but it's true. You'll find out eventually, no matter how much I want you not to."

So he wanted to tell me but he didn't want me to find out? He was confusing me! The reason he was being secretive and avoiding me? Or even why didn't he want me to know the reason he was being protective about Alice? "Why?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Not yet, anyway. Sam and I are pretty sure you'll find out, you're getting so tall. I mean, your Mom is tall and everything, but it's happening too quickly.

"What does my height have to do with anything?"

"I said too much," Paul groaned. "Look, just, if you feel really strange, call me or Jake. We can help, okay babe?"

Feel really strange? What, was there some kind of chemical in the water causing them to grow? "Okay…"

"So, you wanna go see a movie?" Paul asked before I heard him slap himself. "Sorry, I just remembered I can't today. I got to go to a meeting with Sam, Jared and the others. Maybe some other time."

"You mean Jake, right?"

"Jake, Quil and Embry, yeah," Paul said. Oh, so they got Quil and Embry into their group too? Awesome. He wasn't content with four goons, he had to have six? Now I wasn't so sure Sam's group was good, he should've just stuck with Paul and Jared. I mean, fifteen year olds hanging with a nineteen year old? Yeah, not normal.

"Fine, whatever," I sighed. "I'll talk to you whenever," I hung up the phone then, too irritated to talk to him any longer.

He wouldn't tell me what was going on. I mean, it's obvious he's making it sound like it's going to happen to me sometime soon, so why not tell me now, before it happens to me to prepare me? It just didn't make sense.

I quickly got dressed, trying to keep thoughts of Paul at bay and remembering that I had to go to school. Great.

"**Y**ou're never going to believe what I heard about the Cullens," Angela said, dropping her lunch tray at our new table. That's right, Angela and I have moved away from the popular table…we were now at the nerd table. Not that we really talked to them either.

"Getting caught up in the gossip again, eh Ange?" I asked, chuckling. Angela had a tendency of believing everything she heard. But still, I couldn't help but wonder why Angela was gossiping about the Cullens when Alice sits with us. Where was she, anyway?

Angela shrugged. "I mean, I don't believe it. I just thought I'd let you know what people are saying about your friends."

"Okay, you got me," I grabbed my fork and stuck it in a cube of pineapple goodness. "I'm intrigued."

Angela smiled, cracking open her lemonade can. "Okay, so apparently there are rumors going around that the Cullens do black magic; that that's what they do when they're out of school."

I looked around the cafeteria, ignoring the gossiping queen bees at the table to my left, and noticed that the Cullen's table was empty. "Like now?"

Angela followed my gaze. "Weird, I thought I saw Jasper here earlier."

"Alice told me she'd see me in gym," I said, just as I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled out my phone to see that I had a text from Alice.

_Looks like our family meeting got pushed up. Sorry! But that means I'll get to go shopping with you later, and I can introduce you to my parents, if you want. They're dying to meet you!_

"Who's it from?" Angela asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Alice, they're having a family meeting, which is why they aren't here," I answered before hitting the reply button. Still, if six of their kids went to Forks High School, why didn't they just have the meeting after school? It didn't make any sense.

_That's cool. Are you going to pick me up from school? _I pressed send before putting the phone back in my pocket.

Angela laughed darkly. "Or maybe, they're getting they're getting their dark magic ready for Jessica and Lauren."

"As much as I'd love the idea," I chuckled, "I don't think the Cullens are into dark magic."

"Too bad, I wanted to borrow a voodoo doll of Jessica and cut her hair off so that people will make fun of her for a change," Angela cackled.

"That sounds very evil of you, Ange," I smiled, my pocket vibrating once more.

Angela smiled. "Why thank you, dear. I suggest you stay on my good side or you'll be next!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever chick, you may think you're bad, but you're really not." I grabbed my phone and read Alice's text.

_Of course! I'll be there just as the bell rings…got to go…meeting time!_

I decided not to reply to Alice's text, since she said she had to go, so I went back to eating my lunch, Angela was talking about her new crush, Ben Cheney. He was better for her than Eric was; Ben had was more contentious student than Eric, was heck of a lot nicer than him, and in my opinion, was better looking than him too.

The rest of my classes flew by, we watched a movie in Biology, and in gym we had a sub that had no idea what to do so she let us have a free day, even allowing students to just sit and catch up on homework if they wanted to. Yep, I fit into that category. Maybe Angela and I did belong at the nerd table.

I walked out of the school at the end of the day, bundled up in my coat as I waited for Alice to arrive. I noticed that ice covered the concrete, great, something I hate very much. Ice was one of the reasons I hated winter the most. Ice and I did not get along well. One time I slipped down our porch stairs, landing on my butt in front of Jake, who teased me for eternity over it.

I left Mom a message, telling her I was getting a ride, and when I hung up the phone, I saw Alice's car pulling in the parking lot. Wow, perfect timing.

"Need a lift?" Alice asked as she rolled down the window after pulling up next to me.

I chuckled before getting in, Alice rolling the window back up as I did. "Thanks."

"No problem," Alice turned her car around and started driving. "But today we aren't going shopping."

"What? I thought we were," I said.

Alice held up her finger. "You're correct. We _were_, but now we're not. My family wants to spend a lot of time with you." Um…why?

"Really? They hardly know me," I was confused. Who would want to spend a lot of time with a total stranger?

"I told them all about you and they want to get to know you more. Even Rosalie, who can be a bit of an ice queen, but she seems sincere when she says she wants to get to know you," Alice looked serious for a moment. "And ignore the jokes my family throws at you. They're all just goofballs."

I chuckled. "I bet Emmett is the biggest one."

Alice giggled. "Oh yes. People may be afraid of him, but really, he's just a gentle giant."

"I figured," I said. Whenever I saw Emmett, he usually had a huge grin on his face, so I knew he was probably harmless despite the muscles on him.

For the rest of the car ride we sang along, though badly, on my part, to Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, and Rihanna, until we came upon an opening in the trees.

At first it looked like a meadow, but when I got closer I realized it was a lawn; a rather huge one, at that. The house was modern looking, with many large windows, and the lawn looked perfectly manicured.

"That's your house?" My jaw dropped. Damn, I knew her father was a doctor and her family was rich, but she lived in a pretty nice house!

Alice giggled. "Of course, silly. You like?"

"I love it!" Man, I wish I knew who the architect was who built their house, because as Alice stopped the car in front of it, I realized it was an older house made to look modern. "You must have a lot of upkeep to do."

Alice shrugged. "Well, my mom stays home most of the time so she's in charge of that." Suddenly, Alice snapped her fingers. "Speaking of my mom, she cooked us veal for our meeting, and I told her how you said you wanted to try it, so she saved you a plate."

"She didn't have to," I undid my seatbelt, opening my door. "But that was nice. Tell her thanks."

"You can tell her yourself," Alice opened her door and got out, so I followed suit. We walked up her porch and she opened the door, taking her coat off as we walked inside. "Here, want me to take that?" she asked, offering me her hand. I nodded, shrugging out of my coat and handing it to her, where she skipped off to a closet and hung them up. "Come on!"

I followed Alice until she led me into their living room. It looked like it had originally been a smaller room but they had walls knocked out of it to make it bigger, but I noticed that it smelt. The smell was an icy smell, and it made my nose twitch, but I decided against telling Alice. That would seem kind of rude to tell them their house smelt. I saw two figures on the white couch, both bent over and looking intensely at the television. I turned to Alice.

She rolled her eyes and leaned towards me. "Boys and their games," she whispered.

"Girls and their shopping!" One of the figures bellowed, shaking with laughter. I figured that was Emmett, since his figure was larger than the other.

Jasper was the other one, and he turned around to face Alice. "Face it, ladies. You can't get by without shopping."

Alice pouted. "Bella can. She hates it."

Emmett laughed again. "Then why are you hanging with her, Ali?"

Alice crossed her arms, mumbling something incoherent before Jasper smiled at me.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bella. Alice and Kate wouldn't stop talking about you," Jasper smiled wider, Emmett laughing next to him.

"Jasper, I'm beating you!" Emmett snickered, clicking away on his controller.

"Bella," I heard a cool voice say and I turned to see Rosalie near the entrance to what I assumed was the kitchen, leaning against the frame. "It's about time you got here."

"Rosalie…" Alice hissed. Wow, why did she hiss at Rosalie? She was being nice!

Rosalie lifted her hands defensively. "Hey, I just wanted to ask Bella a simple question. You don't mind, do you Bella?"

I shook my head. "Go ahead."

Rosalie took a deep breath before breaking out into a huge grin. "So, are you a dog person?"

Emmett and Jasper both started to laugh uncontrollably, Alice even giggling a bit. I heard more laughter become audible as Kate and Edward walked into the room from where Rosalie was.

"I don't think that's quite appropriate at the moment, Rosalie," Edward chuckled.

Kate nodded. "Especially after our meeting."

"It's a harmless question," Rosalie shrugged. "I just thought that if we were going to get to know Bella better, what other way than by asking questions?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You know why we can't ask her that one."

"I see no harm," I said, turning to Alice who just gave me a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, it was a harmless question. And no," I said, turning back to Rosalie, "I'm more of a cat person." For some strange reason, Emmett guffawed at that.

As I spent more time there, I couldn't help but wonder why they were so defensive about the question Rosalie asked me. And it had to do something with their meeting? Their family was starting to look a freak show. Were the Cullens allergic to dogs or something?

Whatever the case, I was pretty sure the Cullens were a good bunch of people, despite what Paul and Jake told me. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy spending time with the Cullens once I got to know them a little more.

* * *

**A/N: It's getting closer. Bella can start to smell the Cullens, you know what that means.**

**Yeah, you do. Haha. So enjoy this chapter, because next chapter is solely Alice and Bella, with some Paul near the end. Tell me what you think will happen next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Did someone order a new chapter? I think my reviewers did, especially the one who put in all caps "UPDATE SOON!" Geez, I'll update them when I update them. No need to yell.**

**Anyway, before you read this chapter I want you to check out this link: **_http :/ /3 .bp .blogspot .com/_ZuoWOSWBfFg/TGXjTlFJq6I/AAAAAAAAAuU/as2JlzKe7Rk/s1600/Pack+Mentality .png _**It's the banner to Pack Mentality! Just follow it by getting rid of the spaces in the address bar. If you can't follow it, you can go on my page and find the link, as well as the links to what I think Brady and Collin look like, well, in my story at least.**

**I do not own the Saga, and if I did, would I even be writing this?**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm worried about Seth," I heard Sue Clearwater mutter to my mother. It was late January, but Harry, Billy and Dad were fishing in the cold. Again.

I knew I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I had to. Sue was talking about Seth acting strangely, and I had a feeling I knew what was going on with him, so I sat on the bottom of the stairs, listening to their conversation.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked, and I heard her take a sip of her coffee.

Sue sighed. "He's just been sneaking out of the house at night. I hear him, and I want to try and get him, but Harry told me that Seth is a teenager, and that he was bound to start sneaking out of the house sooner or later." Of course he did. Harry was one of the tribe's elders, and the tribe elders loved Sam and his gang.

"But he's only fourteen," Mom whispered. "I'm sorry."

Sue took a deep breath. "To make matters worse, Leah is moping around the house. Sam broke up with her."

"Oh, that poor girl," Mom said. "I thought Sam and Leah were made to be."

"So did I, but apparently he's got his eye on my cousin, Emily Young," Sue said, a bit of chastising to her tone. "I think that's just disrespectful."

My mom made a sound of agreement. "I hope she's not going to go with him."

"Oh, she's not," Sue took a sip of her coffee. "But she tells me he's persistent. She'd never even dream of going after him, because Leah and Emily are close; they're pretty much best friends."

They continued to talk about Sam, so I sighed and headed back up the steps, thinking about the beginning of their conversation. Sam was definitely not looking like a good guy, if he dumped Leah and chased after Emily, and I wanted want to know what he was doing with Seth.

Sam wasn't content with fifteen year olds; he had to have fourteen year olds too? Who's next, Brady? Brady just turned fourteen, if I remember, so that would make him next. Or at least Collin, who was sixteen, though I had no way of knowing if Collin had joined Sam's gang because Jared was already in on it.

I grabbed my phone, dialing Alice's number and putting her on speaker.

"Hey!" she answered on the first ring. "I was just thinking about you. What's up?"

"Bored out of my mind. You think I can come over?" I asked, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Everyone is out of the house though, so it won't be much fun, sorry," Alice apologized.

I chuckled. "That's okay Alice. I have plenty of fun with you."

"I'm glad," Alice squealed. "Okay, I'll come and pick you up. See you in a bit!" Alice hung up then, and I sighed, closing my phone.

* * *

"Okay, you want to watch a movie? We can watch John Tucker Must Die or Saw IV. Your choice," Alice lifted the DVD cases in the air, pursing her lips.

"How about John Tucker Must Die? I'm not a big horror movie girl," I admitted.

Alice giggled. "Me too. Emmett loves it though, so sometimes I have to put up with him watching it."

"What is it with guys and horror movies?" I blanched.

Alice shrugged. "It's the same with girls and romance movies. We just can't get enough of that mushy-gooey crap."

I gave Alice a look. She hit me as the type who would love mushy-gooey crap, and ate out of its palm. "Alice," I started, raising an eyebrow at her.

Alice huffed. "Fine. I love mushy-gooeyness. I can't wait until I find someone to whisper sweet nothings into my ear. What about you? Does Paul whisper sweet nothings?"

"He's still avoiding me," I sighed as Alice moved to put the DVD in the player, flipping the television to the right setting. "I hate to say it, but I think it's over."

"I'm sorry," Alice said, sincerity in her tone though I couldn't see her face as she messed with the DVD player. She turned around then, a slight smile to her lips. "But maybe now you can join the lonely hearts club."

I chuckled. "And who are the members of this club?"

"Why me of course," Alice said, "and Angela."

I rolled my eyes. "Sounds like you got a great turnout this year."

"Didn't we?" Alice giggled. "Okay, the movie is about to start," Alice hopped on the couch and patted the seat next to her. "Don't worry; I won't bite."

I snorted as I sat next to her. "I'm not afraid of a tiny thing like you biting me."

"But I can be really, really scary if I wanted to," Alice smirked, "so you should be afraid."

Was she referring to black magic? Were the rumors at school not as crazy as I thought? "Alice, there are some rumors going around about your family…"

Alice nodded. "About voodoo and such? Yeah, we know."

"Well," I took a deep breath. She's going to think I'm nuts for actually considering this to be true, but I had to ask. "I need to know. Are they true?"

Alice's expression was completely blank for five seconds until she burst out into laughter, clutching her stomach. "That was nice. I needed a good laugh," she said in between fits of laughter.

"So they're not?"

"Nope," Alice made a popping noise on the 'p'. "But I have a question to ask you."

"Shoot," I said. After asking a crazy question like that, she had the right to ask any question she wanted.

Alice sighed. "Say I was dangerous. Would you still be my friend?"

What kind of dangerous? And was she trying to tell me that she was dangerous, just not in the way that I had previously thought? Is that the reason Paul wanted me to avoid the Cullens? "Are you?"

Alice shrugged. "It was merely a hypothetical question, but yes, I am. My whole family is," Alice gained a somber expression before looking down, playing with her hands.

"Well, you haven't made any attempt to hurt me, and I'm sure if you wanted to you would have by now, so yes, I would still be your friend," I answered, Alice looking back up at me with her usual chipper smile.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "So what if you're dangerous? Anyone in this world could be dangerous, it just depends on the kind of person you are."

"I wouldn't ever hurt you," Alice said. "I promise. You just have to promise that you won't hurt me."

I stifled a laugh. "Me, hurt you? Please. I wouldn't dream of it." Alice was too nice to even think about getting mad at.

"Good," Alice grabbed the remote. "Now, let's enjoy the movie."

The movie was pretty funny, especially when the gang of girls gave John Tucker estrogen pills and he started to act like a girl on the basketball court. At one point, however, I noticed Alice staring at me, and it was at the part where Beth was showing Kate how to kiss. I briefly wondered why until I shrugged it off and enjoyed the rest of the movie. In the end, John Tucker still dated multiple women, but he was no longer hiding it from them.

"That was funny," I said, standing up and stretching. "Thanks for the movie."

"No problem," Alice grinned. "So, you want me to take you home now?"

I shook my head. "We can play games if you want."

Alice giggled. "Don't tell Emmett though."

"I wasn't planning on it," I laughed, grabbing a controller from the coffee table.

We played different games for a few hours before I felt it was time to go home. Alice drove me home and we sang more to the radio until we got on my street, and Alice stiffened.

"Not good," she muttered, slowing the car down as she reached my driveway.

"What?"

Alice shook her head. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how my parents would take to hearing that you were at my house."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," I chuckled.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Alice said, though her tone wasn't convincing. "I'm just a phone call away if you need me, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay," I said, even though I saw no reason to call Alice. I got out of the car, thanking Alice for the ride, and started to walk up my driveway as she drove off. I was just about to reach my porch when I heard someone calling my name, and I turned to see Paul stepping out of the trees, wearing no shirt.

Good God, did he want to catch a cold? Sure there wasn't any snow on the ground, but it was still cold outside. Maybe he got vanity from hanging out with Sam, but that was no excuse for getting pneumonia.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked, walking towards Paul, who had a grim expression.

"Bella," he sighed, "we need to talk."

Oh no…those words were dreaded by most guys because it could only mean one thing…and judging my Paul's face, that's exactly what he came to do. "So it's official, huh?"

"I wish it could go another way, but it can't. I'm sorry," Paul whispered. "I-I think we should break up."

"You mean Sam thinks we should break up," I sneered. Sam was brainwashing his whole gang for his own doing, but did I know why? No, of course not. "Paul, I don't want this to be the end. Don't listen to Sam."

Paul took a deep breath. "I have to Bella, it's…hard to explain. Sam's a good guy and he's looking out for us, honestly."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "So this is it, huh? No more Paul and Bella…well, what used to be Paul and Bella anyway. You've just been so secretive these past few months that I saw this coming."

"I'm sorry," Paul apologized again. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh, so it's another girl, huh?" Figures. He wasn't getting enough from me so he had to go off and cheat. "You know what, I don't care. Go have fun with your new girl." I turned away from him, hiding the tears that were starting to fall as I ran inside the house and into my room, crying softly into my pillow so Mom wouldn't hear me.

I lied. I do care…a lot.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Everyone was waiting for it, and there you go. People thought Bella would break up with him, but no, he broke up with her. I have to get her angry somehow, right? Whoops...I said too much. Teehee.**

**Next chapter Bella has a slumber party with three girls. First person to guess the three girls will get a sneak peek of the slumber party. **


	10. Chapter 10

**For those of you who guessed Alice, Angela and Leah, you are correct! The others made me laugh; she doesn't like Jess, and she's not that close with Kate or Rosalie. You'll see why she invited Leah, though, even if they aren't close.**

**And 163 reviews? You guys are awesome! You think we can get to 200 before Chapter Fourteen? I think we can because I have total faith in you guys.**

**Remember, the Twilight Saga is not mine. If I did, I'd be hanging around the cast all day long.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Paul broke up with you?" Angela asked the following Friday. I hadn't told anyone what happened until I knew for sure that I could tell someone without having a total breakdown.

I nodded. "On Saturday."

"And you didn't tell me earlier?" Angela asked, appalled.

"Ange, I didn't want to bring it up if I knew I was going to cry about it. I don't like to be comforted…it's not my thing," I explained, grabbing an apple on my tray.

Angela took a deep breath. "So how are you now?"

"Better," I said, and it was true. I realized that I didn't need Paul to be successful, and I wasn't in love with him. "I guess it was easier because I saw it coming, you know? I was able to prep myself for it."

Angela nodded. "He wasn't really around the past few months huh?"

"Nope," I simply said when I saw Alice skip over this way.

"Hey guys," she smiled, sitting down next to me. "What're you talking about?"

I sighed. "Paul and I are over."

"Oh," Alice said, her smile disappearing. "When did it happen?"

"After you dropped me off at home," I took a bite out of my apple.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Alice asked, placing her hand on my shoulder and rubbing it sympathetically.

Now, I know I said I didn't like to be comforted, but for some reason, Alice's touch soothed me more; not irritated me like it would have were it someone else's hand. "I'm fine."

Alice let go of my shoulder with a smile before turning to Angela. "I think it's time to initiate Bella into the lonely hearts club."

"Ooh, what do you have in mind?" Angela asked, resting her chin on her folded hands.

"Sleepover," Alice suggested, nudging me with her elbow. "So Bella, you think we can do it at your house?"

I snorted. "You're the one who suggested it; why not yours?"

"Because I have a lot of siblings at my house, silly," Alice giggled. "Angela's won't work either, because of her brothers."

Angela nodded. "Unless you want to color or play with hot wheels all day, I suggest you ask your mom."

I groaned. "Fine, I'll see what I can do," I said just as the bell rang.

Angela stood up, grabbing her books. "Call me later with the answer, okay? I'll go ahead and ask my mom because I'm sure Renée won't mind one bit."

"Yeah, your mom is really nice," Alice agreed, grinning. "I'll be waiting by the phone for your call!"

* * *

"Hey Mom?" I asked later that day, Mom and I putting away the groceries. "Do you mind if Angela and Alice spend the night tonight?"

Mom chuckled, putting the milk in the fridge. "Of course not, sweetie, but I have one condition."

"What? We have to go to bed by two?"

Mom laughed again. "No, honey. I want you to invite Leah."

Leah? Why would she want me to invite Leah? We weren't even friends…more like acquaintances. "Why?"

Mom sighed. "Leah's having a really hard time right now. Sue's worried about her and I figured it would cheer Leah up if she hung out with some girls."

Oh, right. Leah was just dumped by Sam. "Okay, I'll call her now," I said, grabbing the cord phone and dialing the Clearwater's home number. Mom smiled at me before putting away the rest of the groceries.

"Yellow," Seth Clearwater answered on the third ring, though his voice sounded different, deeper than what I remembered. He was fourteen, right?

"Hey Seth, its Bella. Can I talk to Leah?" I asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Seth chuckled. "Why do you want to talk to her? She's such a bitch lately."

"Look, just give the phone to her, okay. I'm going to invite her to spend the night with me and my friends," I said.

"Oh," Seth's voice sounded serious, for a change. He was known as the guy who was all smiles all the time, so hearing him with a serious tone was a big difference from his usual self. "You mean that Alice chick?"

Oh boy. I forgot Seth was in with Sam now. Of course he'd ask if Alice was one of them. I could only guess why… "Let me guess, you want me to stay away from her."

"Bella, I wouldn't tell you unless it was really, really important," Seth sighed.

"It's important that I stay away from her?" I queried. "If it's so important, why can't you tell me why?"

Seth groaned. "Ugh, never mind." I heard him call for Leah after that and then I heard a scuffling as the phone was being handed between siblings and a quick "Say no Leah" from Seth.

"Hello?" Leah asked cautiously. Did Seth not tell her who it was?

"Hey, it's Bella," I said hesitantly. If Seth said she was a bitch lately, I didn't want to get bitched out.

"Oh," Leah sounded surprised. "What's up?"

I smiled, glad this conversation wasn't going to go down the wrong path. "Well, I was going to have some friends spend the night, as something for their lonely hearts club, since Paul dumped me on Saturday. Did you hear about that?"

"No, I didn't," Leah said before scoffing. "Doesn't surprise me though, Paul is hanging out with Sam. You hear about me and him?"

"Yep," I answered truthfully, "which is why I thought I'd invite you. All of us girls are single, so I figured I'd ask you. You in?"

Leah made a humming noise for a second, and I took it as a thinking sound. I knew Mom made one when she read directions off of a box. "Sure, I have nothing better to do."

"Great, you think you can get here in an hour? I've got to call the other girls," I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket, flipping it open and punching in Angela's numbers.

"Yeah, no problem. See you then and…thank you," Leah said before hanging up.

Wow, I was geared up for her being a bitch, but she was actually really nice. That was the Leah I knew; she was a good person at heart, but I know she was just dealt a wrong hand.

I called Angela and Alice, telling them that my mom said yes and they both came off with "I knew it", and I was able to get a few of my chores done before the first person arrived.

It was Alice, of course. "So, I brought a make-up kit!" she squealed, carrying a big box along with her suitcase.

I groaned. "Make up? Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack," Alice dropped the big box on the couch. "Every sleepover has makeovers."

I rolled my eyes. "They don't have to have makeovers, but whatever, since you already brought the box."

"Yay!" Alice clapped. "We're just waiting on Angela, right?"

I nodded. "And on someone else. Mom had me invite her because her boyfriend dumped her not long ago."

"Well, at least we get another member of the lonely hearts club," Alice said. "So, is she nice?"

"As nice as someone can be when after their ex dumps them and chases after her best friend," I sighed.

Alice bit her lip. "Ouch. Harsh."

"I know," I said, turning the television on. "So, what do we have planned to do today? I assume you've got a game plan."

Alice rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well duh," she stuck her tongue out at me, "I think I know how to run a slumber party. We've got plenty of movies, make up including mani-pedi's, and pillow fights. Oh, and lots of sugar."

I chuckled. "I think we should keep you away from the sugar. You're hyper enough as it is."

"Nuh-uh!" Alice pouted like a ten year old.

Alice and I watched Wife Swap on Lifetime while we waited for Leah and Angela to arrive. Angela arrived first, carrying a duffle bag that had five DVD's and a pillow, as well as her clothes. Leah arrived twelve minutes after Angela, her clothes in a grocery bag.

We watched Freaky Friday first, Angela's choice, and then it was time for make-up. Thankfully, Angela offered to be the first to be made over, so Leah and I watched as Alice applied make up on Angela.

"You know what would make this more interesting? We talk about our ex's," Alice suggested, applying eyeliner on Angela. Wow…um, I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk about Paul, let alone the other girls. Alice did suggest it, though.

"Okay then, you first," I chuckled. I wasn't even sure if Alice had a boyfriend before, but now was the time to find out.

Alice sighed. "I somehow knew you were going to say that. Okay, so back in middle school, I was dating Jasper and—"

"Wait," Angela started. "You dated Jasper? What about Kate?"

"Kate wasn't living with us at the time," Alice explained. "But Jazz and I both realized that we worked better as siblings than as boyfriend and girlfriend. He's a gentleman though, you'd be lucky to date him."

I scoffed. "Too bad he's smitten with Kate."

Angela chuckled. "I agree. He is quite a catch."

Alice giggled. "Yeah, but enough about us. Who's next?"

None of us bothered to go next, we just kept quiet. Alice decided to change the subject and continued on with the makeovers. When she got to Leah, Leah couldn't help but cough.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

Leah covered her nose. "Your perfume is _really_ strong. And it stinks."

Alice bit her lip before turning to me. "You don't think I stink, do you?"

I shook my head. "No, why?"

Alice shrugged. "Just wondering."

I thought it was weird, but thought nothing of it as we continued the rest of the day, eating cookies and chips until we went to bed at three in the morning. When I woke up, I quickly wished I hadn't eaten all the junk food, because I rushed to the bathroom to upchuck whatever was left in my stomach.

I slept in the rest of the morning, and as the girls woke up I had to apologize for feeling crappy. Alice thought nothing of it, offering to stay until I was better, but Mom convinced her that what I had might've been contagious, so she sent the three girls home early.

I slept for another hour after that, and when I woke up I felt better, but I also felt really hot, so I went over to my window to crack it open, when I saw Paul standing at the tree line, leaning against an old oak as he stared at my house.

Memories of our breakup flooded me, and I balled my fists before changing into a t-shirt and sweats so I could confront him. I ran down the steps, glad that Dad was out of the house, fishing and Mom had errands to run.

"Bella?" Paul said, surprised as he saw me stomping towards him. "You should really stay in your room. It's not safe out here."

"Fuck you, Paul," I growled, my jaw tightening. Wait, I _growled?_ I've never growled before, so why would I start now?

Paul raised his hands defensively. "Bella, calm down, trust me, you don't want to get angry."

"Yeah, well you should've thought about that before cheating on me, you fucking as—," I clutched my stomach, because I felt nauseous once again, only this time it felt different. I felt…strange.

"Fuck," Paul exclaimed as the feeling in my stomach spread to other parts of my body.

Fuck was right.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, what's going on with Bella? I have no clue!...Okay, I do, and you do too! So we're finally getting into the good parts of the story; the parts you all have been waiting for.**

**Before I leave the current question for the reviews, I'd like to point out that I now have a banner. I said this in my previous chapter, but I took a notice that you all pay more attention to this down here than the disclaimer up top. Here's a link, and please give me your opinion of it in your review: **_ht tp :/ /3 .bp .blogspot .com/_ZuoWOSWBfFg/TGXjTlFJq6I/AAAAAAAAAuU/as2JlzKe7Rk/s1600/Pack+Mentality .png _**Just copy and paste it to a URL and delete the spaces and you'll be good.**

**So, what do you think Sam's reaction to Bella being a wolf will be?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I left you on a cliff-hanger...kinda. But now we can finally get to the good part! I know how happy you all are about that, so I'm going to shut up and let you read on.**

**I was not the woman who got an idea for this series out of a dream; that would be Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Bella, come on. I need to take you to the woods," Paul said, though I could barely hear him. All I could focus on was the strange feeling that raced from my head to my finger tips. The best I could describe it as was a white-hot feeling, one that was too hot to even tell it was hot.

"W-w-why?" I managed to get out before falling to my knees.

"Remember when I told you that you were going to find out soon?" Paul grabbed my arms, helping me get up, my knees wobbling. I couldn't see a thing, all I saw was red. I wanted to say yes, because I did remember, but I bit my lip and nodded, because I was afraid that whatever was happening to me would happen faster if I were to speak. "Well, it's happening now, and you don't want people to see. Trust me, it isn't pretty."

Paul led me to the woods, I wasn't able to speak or see where I was going, but I could tell I was in the woods because I could _smell_ the trees. I could even smell Paul, who had more of an animalistic scent than I recalled.

Paul stopped, and I could sense that he moved away from me. "Now Bella, I want you to give in to what you're feeling. Remember our break up? Focus on those feelings."

I nodded, remembering Paul telling me he had to, the way he had been avoiding me for the past few months, and my thinking he had been cheating on me. Stupid Paul! Why had he been avoiding me? Whoever he was seeing had hell to pay, because I wasn't one of those girls to just let their guys cheat on them. No, I would get revenge. And then I exploded.

When I opened my eyes the red was gone, it was replaced with excellent vision. Better than I had before. I could see the intricate designs on the bark of the oak tree a few feet in front of me. And I was taller? I reached the first branch that was about seven feet off the ground, one that I never reached before. What the hell happened?

"Paul what happened to me!" I tried to speak, but it came out in barks and whines. What the crap?

Paul raised his hands, taking a cautious step towards me. "This is hard to explain, but um…crap, how do I tell you this?"

I glared at him. Hadn't he wanted to tell me, but couldn't?

"Oh!" He said, snapping his fingers. "The legends. The ones Billy told as scary stories during the summer? Yeah, they're true."

What? That didn't make any sense! The legends were about the Cold Ones and the Quileute's being descendants of wolves and how Taha Aki was a spirit warrior and could turn into a wo—

Ooh. That's what he meant. So, did that mean I was a wolf? How the hell did that happen? And then I noticed my nose; I had a snout in the middle of my vision. Why had I not noticed this before?

"Yeah, so you're probably wondering how it happened. You know how Billy's grandfather was the last chief of the tribe before he died?" Paul asked. "Well, he was also one of the last werewolves. The other two were Levi Uley and Quil Ateara. Those with the bloodline are able to become werewolves and—Hell, Sam does a better job of explaining this than I do. Just know that it's in your blood okay?"

So since my mom was technically an Ateara, was that the reason I became a wolf? It was in my blood? It made sense, so I nodded.

"And Sam's gang?" Paul asked, taking another step forward. "We're all wolves. Sam was the first, then Jared, then me…and well, you know the rest. Collin joined us Monday, but you're the newest."

Collin joined them? Jeez, how fast was this group growing? By this rate, Brady is sure to be the next to transform.

"Hang on, I'll talk to you more in a second," Paul said, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his cell phone. I saw him dial a few numbers, numbers I could read from here but didn't recognize, and he put the phone to his ear. "Sam? Yeah…Seth was right. Bella was ready…I'm standing right in front of her. I thought you could explain it to her better…okay, see you in a few." He hung up his phone, sighing as he looked up at me. "This is going to sound really freaky, but you're going to hear a voice in your head soon. Don't be afraid of it."

First I turn into a giant wolf and now there's going to be a voice in my head? That's just great.

Not. I was a freak. The largest freak of them all.

_You are not a freak, Bella,_ I heard someone say in my head and I quickly realized that it was Sam. I whined, because I could tell just by his voice that he was my boss.

Wait, boss? What the hell does that mean?

_Bella, you need to stop freaking out, _Sam said, using a tone of authority that I knew I had to obey, so I did stop freaking out, surprisingly. But why? What was Sam to me to make me obey on command? _That's quite an easy answer. In wolf packs, the leader of the pack is called an alpha. Since I was the first to phase, I am the alpha._

Whoa I was confused. _How did you even know what I was thinking?_

Sam sighed. _Do you not hear the way we are communicating? We are communicating through a mind-link, we can hear each other's thoughts…even if we don't want to. Are you outside your house?_

_Um…_I said, looking around. All I saw were trees… Paul was long gone, his scent left behind. It smelt…good. A woodsy smell that had a hint of an animalistic side to it.

_Yeah, _Paul said, entering the link. Did I just say entering the link? Was I already getting used to being a wolf? Not possible. _I took her to the trees right outside her house._

_That's good, _Sam thought, _at least it will be easier for us to grab clothes from her house now that she isn't miles away._

_Clothes? Why do I need clothes?_ What happened to the ones I was wearing?

Paul chuckled before I heard a rustle in the trees behind me, so I quickly whipped around to come face to face with two gigantic wolves; one was solid black and the other looked like a grey wolf with brown flecks in his coat. _You know how it felt like you exploded when you transformed?_

_Yeah…_

The black wolf looked straight at me, his brown eyes matching the same ones that Sam had. So Sam was the black wolf? _Bella, when you phase, you shred out of your clothes. If you change back to human now…you're gonna be naked._

_Which isn't something new to me, _Paul coughed internally, and I took him to be the grey wolf that now looked smug.

_Paul, focus,_ Sam said, growling a bit. Paul lost his smug look and sat down.

_So…I ripped my clothes? _I asked, looking down at my feet. Or rather, my paws. My legs were almost white, lighter than Paul's grey legs, but not completely white and my paw was nowhere near as big as Sam's. I saw pieces of my clothes scattered near my feet, and I could make out some pieces of rubber. Shoe, maybe?

Sam nodded. _Yes, everything you were wearing was shredded. You'll learn to strip before you phase and how to carry your clothes, _Sam said before turning his head to point at his left hind leg. I could make out a pair of black jogging pants and a jacket wrapped around his leg by a tiny piece of rope. _This way you can phase back into human and quickly blend in with normal people._

_Oh,_ I said. That made sense…was that why they wore as little clothing they could? Like no shirts in October and cut off sleeves in November?

_Yeah, that's exactly why,_ Paul sighed. _So whenever you were giving us strange looks, we knew we had to up the clothing._

_It's a pain in the neck carrying jackets and pants, so when summer comes, we'll be glad to have the chance to wear shorts, _Sam said, before turning to face me again. _Do you have any more questions?_

_Yeah, how did you know I was going to become one of you? _They seemed to know that I was going to transform, especially Paul hanging out near my house earlier.

Sam turned to look at Paul. _Go on, you were the first to notice it._

Paul sighed. _Fine. Okay, so you know how you came to my house and we got in that fight?_

_Yep._

_I saw how tall you were. That's an indication._

Oh…so that's why my height had to deal with Paul.

_When you grow at an alarming rate, too. Four inches in two months is pretty fast. Jake noticed you grew an inch at Thanksgiving, but you were much taller when you reached my house,_ Paul took a deep breath. _Sam didn't believe me at first._

Sam snorted. _Why would I? There aren't any records in the legends about female wolves. _Sam's eyes flashed to me. _Not that I'm mad about it, or anything. Just surprised._

_That's okay, I'm kind of surprised too, _I chuckled. _But how come Paul was standing outside my house? And what did he mean about "Seth was right"?_

Paul looked at Sam. _Can you explain this…I need to go home and…think._ I could tell that he was freaked out about me being a wolf, and that's why he wanted to leave, but I said nothing about it.

Sam nodded. _Go ahead, _he said, and Paul quickly changed back into a human and threw on his clothes; baggy sweat pants and a sweater, running until he was out of my sight. _You know Seth is one of us, correct?_

_I kind of figured. Sue was over our house last week talking about how worried she was so I thought he joined you._

Sam sighed. _When Leah came home today, she was telling Seth how you were feeling sick so all the girls had to go home early. Seth called to tell us, because you do actually feel sick before the change happens._

_Oh, so he was looking out for me?_

_Exactly. Paul came to keep an eye on your house in case you went wolf right in front of your parents. It's a good thing Billy knows about us because Jake phased in the same room as him._

_Billy knows?_

Sam nodded. _That's why the elders were ignoring the complaints about us being bad. They know what we are and what we do. Harry knows too, and so does Old Quil. Kenneth Chatlee is the only other one who knows, though Brady's not one of us._

_Yet,_ I added. Maybe Brady was going to be next after all.

_Yet,_ Sam agreed, sighing. _Kenneth noticed that Brady is a bit taller, and also a bit more muscular. Brady is definitely looking like he's next._

_Poor guy,_ I thought. Him and Collin were tight, even though the age difference between them was two years, so he must've been worrying about him just like Quil and Embry were worried about Jake.

_Exactly. But Seth thinks otherwise, _Sam shook his head. _And now I think he might be right._

_Leah? _She did seem kind of tall when she came over, but I thought nothing of it since Harry was a tall man.

_Yeah._

I could sense an awkward conversation coming up, because I wanted to know why he dumped Leah and was chasing after Emily, but I could also tell Sam didn't want to talk about it, so I decided to change the subject. _So, how do I become a human again? _It didn't take Paul a long time, so I figured it wouldn't be so hard.

Sam chuckled. _It's a good thing you phased on a weekend. The first few times takes awhile, and it didn't take Paul a long time because he's used to it. You, on the other hand, won't change back into a human until later tonight, at the earliest._

As I tried to calm down enough to transform back into a human, I couldn't help but think how screwed up the world was. Seriously? Werewolves exist? What next, witches?

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, you're probably wondering what Bella's wolf looks like. If you want to know, look at my avatar. That's her wolf. ;)**

**Next week I start my first year of college, which I'm kind of looking forward to, but then I'm not. The rate in which I update may change depending on homework and such, so don't be mad when I don't update frequently.**

**Now, time for the review question. *clears throat* What do you predict will happen next chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

**We reached 200! I love you guys! If I could, I'd give you all any member of the Twilight family. Unfortunately I can't, so instead of being utterly depressed by that fact, why don't you all read the chapter that's awaiting you? I promise it won't disappoint. :D**

**You know the drill. I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

**Chapter Twelve**

_Come on, Bella, _Sam sighed. He was lying down on the ground, watching as I concentrated on returning back to my human form. _It's not that hard. I don't see why you're having a hard time with it._

I growled, already frustrated from hours of calming down. I was calm enough to be a human now, I was sure!

Sam chuckled. _If you were calm enough, you wouldn't be yelling at yourself._

_You should try being the first female wolf! _I snapped, my lips curling over my teeth.

_Relax, Bella, _Sam stood up. _You just need to clear your mind, and imagine yourself being human._

And why hadn't he told me that before? _You should have told me earlier!_

_I would have, but you were too busy yelling at me. Give yourself a chance and it'll only take a sec—_

_What the hell just happened! _A new voice said in the link, and I immediately recognized it as Leah's voice. _I'm touching the ceiling! How in the world am I touching the ceiling!_

_Leah? _I asked.

_Who the fuck is in my head? _Leah growled. _Bella? Is that you?_

_Yeah_, I thought just as I heard a buzzing noise. My ears sensed that it was coming from Sam's left leg, so I presumed it was his phone.

_How are you in my head? What the hell is going on!_

_Leah, _yet another new voice said, and I realized this time it was Seth. _Don't freak out, okay. We need to take you out of the house so Mom can check on Dad…I think you gave him a heart attack._ I could tell Seth was trying to stay as calm as possible, but underneath the calm I could hear the panic of losing his father.

Sam took a deep breath. _Harry's heart is failing?_

_Yeah, and it's not looking good, _Seth sighed. _He's always had an iffy heart, but I guess seeing Leah phase shocked him too much._

_Phase? Is that what I did? And why are you all in my head!_

_Leah, enough! _Sam said, his tone thick with authority. Crap, I learned that voice…that was his alpha voice. _You are a werewolf now, and that's why you are touching the ceiling. Please let Seth escort you outside so that your mom can take care of your dad._

Leah huffed, but I watched as she turned around, facing a gangly sandy colored wolf. It was cool to be able to see what I was seeing but others too, so I knew what I looked like and what Seth looked like, without even coming face to face with him.

_Oh, right! Hi Bella! Welcome to the pack! _Seth said in his usual tone, the one where you knew that if he was human, he'd be grinning from ear to ear, because that's who Seth was. _I guess I was right after all._

I chuckled. _Yeah, I guess you were._

_And you were right about Leah_, Sam added once Leah was out of the house and in the trees. _Leah, are you okay?_

_If you mean hearing the thoughts of my arrogant ex-boyfriend who dumped me for my best friend is okay, then yeah, I'm GREAT!_ Leah thought, growling a bit. Ouch, I didn't want to Sam right now. I knew though, she wasn't really mad at Sam. She was more or less mad at herself for causing her father to have a heart attack; she loved him and didn't want him to die.

Sam sighed. _I'll explain that to you later, Leah, but right now I need to help you calm down enough so you can learn about your new self._

_NO! I don't want you to explain it to me, you lousy jackass, _Leah shook her head, like she was trying to shake all the people out of her head but couldn't. _Leave me alone!_ Leah took off then, running far into the depths of the trees.

Everyone was silent for a moment, stunned by Leah's reaction, before Seth took a deep breath.

_Well there's the Leah I know and love,_ he murmured. _So, now what?_

_We leave her alone,_ Sam nodded, _that's what she wants. She'll calm down in a little while. She just needs her breathing space. Bella, if you want, I can help you now?_

I shook my head. _No…leave me alone with Leah for awhile. I think I can talk to her. Besides, stop talking about her like she's not here._

_Bella,_ Sam stood up, towering over my smaller wolf form. I hated feeling tiny; I felt powerless compared to Sam. _Are you sure?_

_Yeah…Leah's kind of a bitch lately…no pun intended,_ Seth snorted.

I nodded. _I can do this. Come back in about a half an hour and I think we'll both be ready to phase back into a human._

Seth and Sam both sighed sounds of agreement before they phased, leaving Leah and I to our thoughts.

_Whatever you're trying to do, it won't work,_ Leah sighed. _I just…need to think._

_Leah, if you get mad at me, then you'll have no one, _I said, starting to run after her. It felt good to run. It reminded me of riding on Paul's motorcycle, the wind whipping my face. Only I was faster.

Leah scoffed. _I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm okay by myself._

_We both know that's a lie. I can tell you're lonely._

Leah was silent for a bit, but I could see her listening to my words. _Yeah, well how can you help? No one understands._

_Because you won't let anyone,_ I thought. _You're showing everyone your bitchy side even when people are trying to help you. Come on, we need to stick together, us girls. Show these boys we mean business._

_You're right,_ Leah sighed. _We do need to stick together. _I could see Leah grin internally. _How else are these boys going to learn that girls shouldn't be messed with?_

I nodded. _That's the Leah I know._

We talked about her feelings for Sam, which she acknowledged still existed, before Sam entered the mind-link, surprised that Leah and I were calm enough to transform when ready.

_So, are there anymore questions before you get back to your human form?_ He asked, looking at the two of us.

_Yeah, I got one,_ Leah said in a sarcastic tone before I gave her a look. She better watch her mouth, Sam was our alpha. I know she had bad feelings for him, but still, he was our boss, basically. _Besides the whole bloodline thing, why are we wolves? I mean, why now?_

Sam sighed. _This is the question I knew was coming. _Sam turned to look at me. _You know how Paul and Jake kept trying to convince you to stay away from the Cullens?_

I nodded. _Yeah, I had a feeling you were behind that._

_There's a reason for that. The Cullens are Cold Ones._

_Cold Ones? _Leah asked. _Like, from our legends. Do you mean?_

Sam nodded. _They're vampires._

_What? That's ridiculous! _The Cullens couldn't be vampires! No way! They were too good!

_Says the werewolf_, Leah snickered. _I'd have thought werewolves were ridiculous, yet here we are._

_Bella, think about it. Have you ever seen the Cullens eat?_

Since he mentioned it, I never saw Alice eat, even at my slumber party. And her entire family would go camping whenever it was sunny. And when Angela bled that one day back in December, Alice freaked out.

_Oh god_, I said, when the realization hit.

_I'm sorry, Bella. Vampires are our enemies, and whenever one is near, the magic in our blood is awakened. We have the largest pack since Taha Aki's time, because of the eight vampires living in Forks,_ Sam explained. _They only hunt animals, though, so our ancestors set a treaty with them. That was back when they only had five; two females and a male have joined them since then._

_Alice is a good person though…wait, would that explain the stink?_ Leah asked. _She was putting make up on me the other day, and her perfume was really strong and it __**stunk**_.

Sam nodded. _Vampires smell to us, and we smell to vampires. Their scent is sickly sweet, and it will make your nose hurt. _Sam took a deep breath. _Tomorrow is Monday, and you'll both need to go to school, so why don't we get you transformed, hmm?_

* * *

No, I didn't believe it. Even if it made sense, I didn't believe it. Alice couldn't be a vampire, she couldn't. She was too good, all of the Cullens were. I didn't see how—

"Earth to Bella!" Angela said, waving her hand in front of my face. "You in there?"

"What? Yeah, sorry, what?" I asked, disoriented. Lunch time, sitting at the nerd table on a Monday. My week has only just began, especially since I have a new occupation. Protector of La Push. Great.

"I asked if you are stilling feeling bad. It looks like you didn't get much sleep over the weekend," Angela grabbed her roll.

Well, Angela, that's because I only slept well last night, because I was a giant wolf on Saturday night. "Yeah, I still felt bad Saturday night," I lied, grabbing my country fried steak. God I was hungry. Another side-effect of being a wolf; you had a bottomless stomach.

Angela smiled. "If Alice were here, she'd probably cheer you up somehow."

I looked around the cafeteria, the Cullen table empty. Great, now I couldn't confirm if they were vampires or not. And it wasn't sunny out, so where were they?

The bell rang then, and I quickly got up and started to walk to my Biology class, when Tyler Crowley nearly ran me over as he was being chased by Mike.

Now, normally I'd have tripped because of that, but one advantage of my transformation was that I had good reflexes, so I just continued on my merry way.

I sat down at my stool, waiting for class to start when Kate walked in and towards our table, right in front of the vent, sending her scent towards me.

Yeesh! She did stink. I tried very hard to not cover my nose, so instead I just stared at Kate, whose eyes locked on with mine.

Did she know? Could she smell me?

I don't know, but I could feel my inner animal roaring in defiance as it sensed an enemy was near.

Throughout the class, I had to fight back my instincts to transform and rip Kate to shreds. Kate was nice; I didn't want to fight her, so I sucked it up and made it until I headed towards gym class.

Why was she at school anyway? It seemed the Cullens skipped lunch frequently, but maybe that was because they don't need to eat.

Walking into the locker room, I quickly went to my locker and threw my backpack on the ground when I sensed Alice was next to me. Only…she didn't stink. She still smelt like strawberries.

"Hey Bella, feeling better?" Alice asked.

I smiled, turning to face her, when something strange happened; something I couldn't explain.

All I knew was that Alice meant everything to me.

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes, I wonder what could have happened. Shucks, I'm lost! Maybe you dear reviewers can help me out? It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Just kidding! I know what happened, and you know what happened. You all were so patiently (some not-so much) waiting this moment, well, here it is, which means we're finally getting to the good stuff...I just had to build up to it.**

**So, what do you think is going to happen next chapter? Hmm? Take your guesses in the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I must really love you guys, because I finished Chapters Twenty Two and Twenty Three today. So, in honor of reaching that feat, I give you the next chapter.**

**If I were Stephenie Meyer, would I really be writing this?**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Um…er…" Why was I nervous in front of her? I'd never been nervous in front of her before. "Hi."

Alice giggled. "Hi to you too," she said, pulling her shirt over her head.

Alice was fit, not muscular like a female weight-lifter, but still fit. I couldn't help but notice that she was cute.

Wait, I thought she was cute? Was I gay? I never thought about women like that before, but Alice was…Alice was very good looking.

I averted my gaze, changing quickly and heading into the gym, leaving Alice behind. My body felt saddened by the absence of Alice's presence, which only made me freak out more. What was going on with me?

"Bella, wait up!" Alice called after me, her tennis shoes hardly making a sound as she ran after me, her hand touching my over heated skin, another side effect of being a werewolf. "Oh…your skin is really hot," Alice dropped her hand, and my body yearned for her touch.

Wait, yearned? Why would I yearn for her touch? "Uh, yeah," I mumbled as Alice's eyes met with mine, hers full of concern and worry.

"Bella," she whispered, her voice full of caution.

I shivered from her whisper, and my core tightened. Holy crap, what was happening! I glanced around the gym, walking away from Alice, to notice that we had another sub today; the same sub from before, so I quickly got out my cell phone and dialed Sam, putting the phone to my ear as I noticed Alice giving me another concerned looked.

"Bella? What is it?" Sam asked after the first ring. "Aren't you still in school? Did something happen?"

Was Sam a secret worry-wart? I told him the Cullens were good, and Alice was great. Ugh! There I go again. "Yeah, something really, _really_ weird happened."

"Okay," Sam said warily, "like what?"

"Um, can you meet me in ten minutes outside of school? I need to…show you," I sighed, my eyes searching for Alice. I didn't know why, but I felt the need to search for her, to know she was safe.

"Yeah, I can," Sam said. "Alright, I'll see you then."

I hung up the phone, walking over to the sub. "I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling good. Could I be excused for the rest of the day?"

She sighed, pressing her hand to my forehead. "Oh, wow. You're burning up! Sure, you can go on home to get some rest. Just make a stop at the nurses office, please."

"Thank you," I smiled the best I could since I was playing sick, before I went back to the locker room to get dressed and grab my backpack. I felt bad for leaving Alice, but I wanted to know why I was thinking of her as more than a friend.

I rushed out of there, but not before looking at Alice again. She looked…sad, and she lifted her hand up a bit as if to say goodbye. I nodded in her direction before opening the door that led outside, running towards the trees.

Once in the cover of the oaks and the birches, I dropped my backpack and shed my clothes, stuffing them in the bag so I could get back to them when Mom came to pick me up.

Shifting in mere seconds, I was greeted by Sam.

_Now, what happened?_ He asked, and I showed him. The way I thought Alice was cute, the yearning, the…feeling in my core when she whispered my name. _Oh…um…wow._

_Yeah, _I dropped my head. _So what's wrong with me?_

Sam chuckled. _Well, nothing is wrong with you. This is just…unexpected. Not only is she a vampire, but she is a she. _Sam took a deep breath. _Okay, in order to explain to you what happened, I need to tell you why I broke up with Leah and why I'm going after Emily. Believe me, I loved Leah, but Emily…Emily is the one for me._

_You mean like…soul mates?_

_We have a word for it; imprinting. Whenever we see the person we're destined for, we know it. Our entire being changes, only they matter to you. They are what keeps you alive, what keeps you here on this planet. And Bella, it looks like you imprinted on Alice._

I was confused_. Wait…why did I imprint on her?_

_Why did I imprint on Emily? _Sam shot back, anger in his tone. _Sorry…I just…I get tired of hearing people say that I'm being disrespectful. I tried to stay with Leah after I imprinted…but I was just lying to myself._

_I'm sorry,_ I whispered.

Sam nodded. _If Leah could listen in, she'd know that I did love her and it hurt me to break up with her, but I had to._

_Why don't you just tell her? After all, as a wolf she can hear your thoughts and know they're true._

_Leah's pigheaded, you know that,_ Sam sighed. _Okay, so you imprinted on Alice. Have you…did you know that you were gay?_

_Hell no. Huge shock to me, _I snorted. _I mean, I'm trying to ignore the urge to go running in and kiss her silly, and I'm scared because of that. Is it because I'm a female wolf? Is that why my imprint is a girl?_

_I don't have an answer for you, Bella, _Sam said. _No one knows who they're going to end up with._

I groaned. _And I was just getting used to the idea of being a werewolf! Now I have to…now I have to…I have to get used to loving a girl? This is insane!_

_Well, there is another way.._.Sam said, and I saw what he wanted me to do.

_Is that possible?_ I gasped.

Sam shrugged. _It worked for me…a little bit. Maybe it can be different for you, since you're a girl and all._

_So, how do I do it?_

_You just got to fight it. Focus on other guys and whatnot. Keep yourself busy. I'm not sure how long it'll help you, but it's worth a try._

_What's going on? _I heard Paul ask as he entered the mind-link. Crap. _Bella? What's going on? Why aren't you in school?_

_Uh…_ and then my mind slipped, everything I just spoken to Sam about spilled out in front of him.

At first Paul was shocked, silent as he looked over what I just thought time and time again, before he grew outraged. Yep, Paul and his temper. _WHAT!_ He thought, and I watched as he rammed into a tree. _I fucked a dyke! What the hell! You like a girl! UGH!_

_PAUL! _Sam shouted, trying to calm Paul down. _She only imprinted!_

_SO! Jared imprinted too and I know what he does with Kim! Ugh! _

_Paul, I didn't mean for it to happen! _I called, hoping I could reason with him.

_It's no use, Bella, _Sam sighed. _Paul's too far gone._

Hello, he was the alpha. He could make him stop. _Why aren't you trying to stop him?_

_I'm not going to take his will away. I hate doing that._

_Well, then I have to do something! _I turned my attention back to Paul.

_No! I don't want to talk to you! _Paul snarled. _How could you? Huh? I thought you liked me!_

Oh, so he didn't want to talk to me but he was able to ask me questions? That was awesome. _It just happened, Paul. I just saw her and then boom. I had no idea my soul mate was a girl!_

Paul started to calm down a bit, though his anger was still up through the roof. _So did you not enjoy it?_

I saw what he was asking about. _I did enjoy it, but, now I'm not so sure. I…I love Alice._

_So you're going to be with her? With the bloodsucker?_

_I don't even think she's a vampire! She doesn't stink to me. Besides…I don't know if I want to be with her. I just want to figure this all out._

Paul took a deep breath. _You know, just…whatever makes you happy will make me happy._

Really? _Then why'd you get all mad?_

_I just wasn't expecting it. I figured that now that you're a wolf, I wouldn't have anything to hide from you and…_

_And you thought we'd get back together._

_Yeah,_ Paul sighed. _And I have nothing against gays, it's just…my temper gets away from me sometimes, you know that._

I snorted. _Understatement of the year._

_You know it's going to be hard to fight the imprint, right? I was there to see Sam fight it, and it didn't do too well._

_I know, _I sighed. _I just think the imprint is wrong. What if Alice and I aren't soul mates? What if I just accidentally imprinted on her._

_Bella…_

_Yeah, I know, but I'm not going to accept it until I have to. I'm going to fight it. _

And I'll win, I told myself. No matter how painful it will be.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear, who could have predicted that? Certainly not me.**

**So, dear reviewers, take your guesses as to how long she can fight the imprint?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Some pretty interesting guesses you guys had, lets see how she does?**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Bella, are you feeling better?" Alice asked the next day at lunch, the first time I'd seen her since I…imprinted on her. I didn't want to say the words, but it was true. "I tried to stop by yesterday, but your mom said you didn't want any visitors."

Yeah, that's because I told her I didn't want visitors, because I didn't want to see you. "Yeah, I'm feeling better, but I wasn't yesterday. That's why I didn't want any visitors."

Alice's face dropped. "Oh, I thought it was because you didn't want to see me."

A part of me wanted to cheer her up, but I ignored it. "No, I just wasn't feeling well."

"Well, I'm glad you're better," Alice cheered up instantly, grinning from ear to ear. "So…you want to go shopping?"

Shopping. Where you tried on clothes in a small stall. Not a good idea if I want to be fighting this imprint. "How about the movies?" Yeah…the movies seemed like a safe place to go to.

"Sure, why not?" Alice smiled. "What do you want to see?"

I shrugged. "We can just go there after school and see whatever's playing."

"Cool," Alice said before turning to Angela. "What about you, Ange? Do you want to see a movie with us?

Angela shook her head, smiling. "I'd love to, but I actually have a date tonight."

Oh, she did, huh? And why hadn't she told her best friend? "Ben Cheney?"

"Yes, he finally asked me out. I mean, I'd been flirting with him in Spanish class for awhile now, and when he asked me out today, in Spanish, I couldn't help but say yes," Angela giggled like a school girl. "We're going to La Bella Italia tonight, and I want to take the time after school to get ready."

"Smart," Alice tapped her forehead with her pointer finger. "I could always help, you know."

Angela shook her head politely. "I'm sorry, but Ben doesn't like flashy."

I laughed. "Yeah Alice, you tend to go a little too overboard with your clothing." But she looked good in it, nonetheless.

UGH! I need to stop talking like this. It's getting really annoying.

Alice shrugged. "What can I say? I have a thing for flashy."

You sure do, Alice. And you rock it too.

Now, if I could only get through gym without staring at her…

* * *

"So you're not mad at me?" Alice asked, for the fifth time in a row. "You really were just sick?"

I sighed. "Yes, Alice. I really was sick." Sick of having fantasies about the two of us in the gym locker room, that's for sure.

Alice grinned. "I'm glad," she said as we walked down the streets of Port Angeles. The movie we wanted to see didn't start for another half hour, so we decided to walk around. I had to fight the urge to hold her hand multiple times, but I did it.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice ask, and I turned to see Brady Chatlee. He looked too tall and too muscular for a fourteen year old, and he looked like he was about twenty. Oh, crap. "Is that you?"

"Brady? What are you doing here?" I asked, stopping in my tracks. Alice stopped a few steps ahead of me, cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

Brady shrugged. "My mom doesn't trust the doctor in Forks for some reason, so she took me here. I snuck out when she was writing up papers, because I don't feel sick. I just feel…strange." Were we in front of a doctor's office? Huh…I didn't think we were.

I nodded before giving him a pat on the shoulder, an innocent thing when in actuality I was checking his temperature. Yep, he was burning up. "I'm sorry, Brady. You feel sick to me."

Brady groaned. "I wish everybody would stop saying that! I just feel weird! Dad agrees with me too."

Of course he does. He knows what you're going to go through. "Well, I'll see you soon, okay?" A little too soon, actually. I waved, walking off towards Alice.

"What was that about?" she asked as we picked up our step again.

I shrugged. "Just an acquaintance of mine."

Alice nodded. "That's nice."

We continued to walk and talk before we headed back to the movie theater. We bought our tickets, I got a tub of popcorn and a large soda, and we sat in the theater. We still had ten minutes to go, so we were the only ones in there, and I had the urge to do "the move" that guys used; stretching as they faked a yawn to wrap the arm around their date.

"Alice," I sighed, staring straight at my popcorn. I wanted to know something. I had been denying it, but if she came out and told me, it would be okay, right? "I need to know. That day when you said you were dangerous, did you say that because you are a vampire?"

Alice was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I wish I could say no to you, Bella, but yes, I said that because I am a vampire. I guess that means you're a werewolf?"

I nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't know."

"You don't smell like the rest of them," Alice started, "so I only thought you were sick. I should've known that your high fever was a result of your change, but you still smelt the same to me."

"You don't stink either," I whispered, turning to face her, our eyes locking together. I knew we were sharing a moment right then, but I looked away, fighting my instincts to continue staring.

"I wonder why that is," Alice wondered out loud.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I mumbled. I had an idea, but I had no clue if it was right. Maybe it was just a fluke. Or, maybe like I thought, it was a result of my imprinting. "So, you don't care if I'm a wolf right? We're still friends?" I asked, turning to look back at her, ignoring those golden orbs that I just melted for.

Alice nodded. "As long as you don't care I'm a vampire, then everything is okay."

I smiled. "I don't care. Your family is really nice, and I can't see you guys being evil. It's just…wrong."

"Yeah, well," Alice sighed, "it's the prejudice our kind has against one another. Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we want to be."

"Is that why you feed off of animal blood and go to school?" I asked.

Alice giggled. "You're much more informed than I thought."

"Well, there's this thing we do when we're in our wolf forms; we have telepathy. We can hear everything, even the things that you don't want to share," I said.

"Sounds like what Edward does," Alice spoke, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Edward can read minds?"

Alice nodded. "Yep. Vampires have gifts, some more advanced than others. For example, Emmett's strength is intensified and he's stronger than any of us, while Edward can read minds. Carlisle theorizes that whatever was our strongest ability as a human, it was brought forward and strengthened as we changed into vampires."

"So what was your ability? Your shortness?" I asked, chuckling.

Alice rolled her eyes. "No, it was not my shortness!"

"Come on! You're so tiny, you remind me of a pixie!" The pixie part only made her more endearing, and she was the one I loved. Stupid imprint, stop making me think about how cute she is!

"Not everyone can be a gigantor like you!" Alice stuck her tongue out.

"So what did you bring when you were changed?" I asked, because my mind was playing out different scenarios of the two of us if we continued this conversation, all of which ended us up in a risky position.

Alice sighed, clasping her hands together in her lap. "When I was a human, I had premonitions; at least, Carlisle thinks I did. I don't remember any of my human life."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, the imprint part of me yearning to comfort her.

"It's okay. Back to what I was talking about," Alice ran a hand through her cute little spiky-do. "I can see the future, though not on will. The visions just come to me."

"Like on That's So Raven?"

Alice nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes, a little like That's So Raven, only I don't get that surprised expression on my face. I get more of a blank expression."

"Did you have a vision that one day when we were making cookies?" I asked, remembering her looking lost in her own world.

"Yep. I saw your friends Quil and Embry visiting. I wish I would've saw Angela cutting her forehead open, though. That would've saved me a lot of trouble."

"I guess that made you uncomfortable, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Alice sighed. "Back to the gifts, right? Rosalie brought her beauty, though Edward and I like to call it her pigheadedness. Carlisle brought his compassion and Esme brought her love, so she makes a good mother to us. Jasper and Kate have gifts more like Edward and I; Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions and Kate has an electric current that she can charge throughout her whole arm so she can shock you."

"Sounds evil," I chuckled darkly. "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

Alice giggled. "Kate rarely uses it though…mainly on Emmett, because she's a sore loser. She's not sadistic though, so she won't use it to torture people."

"Are there vampires like that?"

Alice nodded, her expression solemn. "Most of the vampires out there are sadistic and evil. You're lucky you found the good ones."

"I'm very lucky," I grinned, the imprint grinning as well.

Without Alice, I wouldn't have become a wolf and in turn, find my soul mate. But I was still ignoring the imprint; I didn't want to love a girl, did I?

As the movie played, I realized it was a bad idea to go to the movies. We were alone in the dark, and there was tension between us that I could sense was sexual, as my core tightened from being in proximity to the wonderful creature that was Alice. And it was a romantic movie, and my mind kept placing me and Alice as the main characters making out and making love.

"That was fun," Alice said on the car ride home. "I'm glad we can still be friends."

"Me too," I smiled back. But we couldn't be anything more.

* * *

**A/N: Bella is still having trouble coming to terms with who she is. Hmmm, when will she come to her senses?**

**So, what do _you_ think will happen next chapter? Leave guesses in your review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, another chapter! Am I an awesome updater or what? So, can Bella fight the imprint, that is the question. Muahaha.**

**I do not own the Saga, how many times do I need to say this?**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"_Alana!" Madeline called after Viper used his tail to break away the giant boulder that was keeping her prisoner. She ran to her friend, hugging her tightly as Alana loosened the grip on her sword, letting it drop to the ground. "Thank goodness you're safe."_

"_I'm glad to see you're safe too," Alana chuckled, tears in her eyes. "I was so worried that Drakon did something horrible to you."_

_Madeline shook her head. "He was going to, but then you showed up," Madeline looked in Alana's eyes as they released each other from their hug. "Thank you, Alana. I love you so much," Madeline wished Alana would hear the double meaning in her words. She had hidden the fact that she was in love with her best friend for a few years now, but while she was imprisoned, she decided it was time to voice her feelings, even if they were taboo._

"_I love you too, Maddy," Alana smiled, though her words weren't reflecting the same tone Madeline used. Alana felt something for Madeline, though, she just didn't know what._

"_No, Al…I mean, I love you…" Madeline whispered before cupping Alana's face with her right hand and leaned in to press her lips to her friend's._

I jerked in my seat. Whoa…did I really just write that? I mean, when it started, I had only planned Madeline and Alana to be friends, but now…Now it looked like they were going to be lovers.

Was this trying to tell me something? Did this mean that I would eventually give in to the imprint?

As the week progressed, I found it harder and harder to fight the imprint, and now it was Saturday and I was saddened by the fact that I had yet to see Alice since yesterday. I knew what this meant; it meant that I wouldn't win.

Even if I couldn't win, there was a huge chance Alice would freak out anyway. I mean, we're just friends and I'm a girl, so she would want me to stay away from her, most likely.

As I pondered this, my cell phone started buzzing, so I grabbed it and noticed it was Alice who was calling.

"Hey," I answered, leaning back in my chair a little bit.

"So…I was wondering if you wanted to play baseball with me and my family," Alice said, her voice sending shivers down my spine. I probably shouldn't mention that I missed her voice.

I looked out my window to see that it was pouring outside, steam fogging up my windows. I chuckled. "You do know it's raining, right?"

Alice giggled. "Not where we're going it is. Psychic, remember?"

"Still, it's thundering out," I said. "Isn't it a little weird to play baseball out in the rain?"

"Well, we need the thunder to play, because when we hit the ball it sounds like thunder," Alice sighed. "It's hard to explain, but once you're there you'll see what I mean."

"I'd love to go," I said, trying to keep myself from saying what I really wanted to say. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you today."

"Oh really?" she asked.

I nodded, even if I knew she couldn't see me. "Yeah, but I need to talk to you about it in person. Over the phone would make it kind of…awkward."

"Well, we'll have plenty of time as we run there. You can talk to me then," Alice said.

"This is more of a sit down conversation…it could freak you out," I said, hoping that she wouldn't.

Alice chuckled. "Freak out the psychic? Yeah, that's sure to happen."

"It's kind of freaky," I admitted.

"Okay, okay, whatever you want me to do. After the game?"

"Sure," I smiled. Hopefully after the game I'd still have my friend.

* * *

"Emmett is most likely going to crack jokes about your wolfness," Alice started after I had changed back into my clothes. She stopped by my house and showed me the way, I ran as a wolf so we got there quickly, and I was grateful she looked away when I phased back, though disappointed.

"Emmett is a jokester," I mumbled before I heard a booming laughter.

Alice chuckled. "That would be him."

"Yeah, I figured," I laughed, walking into a large clearing where I saw Rosalie making bases, ones that were farther apart than any baseball field I'd seen before. Jasper was at the home plate, practicing a swing as Emmett and Carlisle tossed a ball together.

"Keep the dog stench downwind!" Emmett called after he tossed the ball towards me, and to humor him I caught it and put it in my mouth. "Good dog!"

Alice shook her head. "You're just egging him on."

I shrugged. "Come on, Alice. It's not every day you can act like a dog."

"Hello, Bella," Kate said as she appeared right in front of me. "So, are you going to play?"

I was about to speak up when Alice shook her head, smiling. "She's just going to watch us today."

"Good," Kate winked, "or else the teams would've been unfair."

"You dumb blondes are going down!" Emmett called from the pitcher's mound, and I watched as Rosalie threw one of the bases like a Frisbee, whacking him in the head. "Sorry babe! You're not dumb!"

Kate sighed, rolling her eyes. "That happens a lot, so get used to it."

I chuckled. "Oh, I will."

Kate ran off to go behind Jasper as Esme appeared, smiling. "You don't mind being the referee, do you?"

I shook my head. "Sure, I can."

"Thank you," Esme said before hugging me. "I'm glad you're not letting the prejudice get ahead of yours and Alice's relationship."

"Mom!" Alice groaned. Why did she groan? Her mom was just glad Alice and I were still friends!

Esme looked between me and Alice before nodding. "Ah, okay. Well, Alice, we're about to start." Esme said before walking off towards home plate, standing behind Jasper and crouching down.

Alice nodded before turning to me. "Well, I got to go pitch. You see where Esme is? You're going to be behind her."

I rolled my eyes. "I've seen a baseball game before, Alice."

"Okay, okay," Alice said, raising her hands defensively. "I was just making sure. See you after the game."

I walked to my position, standing behind Esme as Alice stood on the pitcher's mound, Emmett and Edward playing as outfielders. Alice cracked her neck to one side, bringing the ball close to her chest before she whipped the ball out like a cobra striking an enemy.

I got to admit, even while pitching she was graceful. I loved the way her leg came up, far higher than any normal pitcher; more like a ballerina.

Jasper swung the bat and when it came into contact with the ball it made a deafening crack before he ran off towards first base. Emmett watched the ball carefully, running as far as he could when he realized a tree was in his path. He jumped onto the tree and jumped off of it so that he caught the ball mid-air.

Esme looked over her shoulder with a smile, so I knew it was my turn to speak. "Out!" I called, smiling. This was fun.

Kate was next, and she glared at me when she took the plate. "You better not call me out, if you know what's best for you."

Oh, right. Alice told me she was a sore loser. I just grinned. "Bring it," I growled playfully.

Kate grinned, facing Alice. "Bring the heat, short stuff!"

Alice hissed, pitching the ball at an incredible speed. Kate swung the bat and hit the ball perfectly, running towards first base as Alice ran after the ball, catching it quickly before running after Kate. Kate snickered as she rounded third, Alice right on her heel with the ball outstretched towards her.

Kate's next move surprised me though. Instead of running straight towards home, she turned around and touched Alice, who winced and dropped the ball. Kate laughed again before running towards home, giving Jasper a high five.

"That run doesn't count," I said, fighting the urge to punch Kate for hurting my Alice. My Alice? Yep, this imprint was getting hard to control. "You cheated."

Kate turned to me, growling. "Now you're in for it, Swan."

"Kate! Don't you dare!" Alice hissed, running to where she was in front of me, blocking Kate from getting me.

Kate chuckled, stopping her advances. "Chill out, Alice. I was just playing."

"Sure you were Kate," Alice growled before her expression went blank, her eyes glazed over. Everyone rushed around Alice, watching her as she was in her catatonic state before she gasped, her eyes returning to normal. "The nomads…they're…coming. Now," Alice looked at Carlisle. "In 28 seconds."

Carlisle looked at me before sighing. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I'm afraid you have to stay."

"No, Carlisle!" Alice argued.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm sorry Alice, but her scent is all over this field as it is. The nomads will be curious enough, why not let them meet Bella? And if it comes to a fight, Bella can protect herself. Remember, she isn't human."

Alice huffed. "Fine, whatever."

Why was she all protective of me? I didn't understand.

Edward coughed before turning towards the trees. "I can hear them coming."

Everyone turned to face the direction Edward was looking, Alice positioning herself in between me and them. Geez, protective much?

And then I saw them. There were three of them, two male and one female; all barefoot. All three of them were wearing clothes that didn't look like the clothes campers would wear, though the woman's hair was matted with leaves. Her red eyes were wild, while the other two seemed calmer.

Red eyes equal human blood drinkers. Gotcha. "I thought we heard a game," one of the men asked, his voice with a slight French accent. He wore an orange overcoat, his dreadlocks falling down past his shoulders. "I am Laurent, and this is Victoria," he nodded to the red-head, "and James," he nodded to the other guy, his dirty-blonde hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family," Carlisle nodded.

"You use family as such a loose term, Carlisle. I could understand you applying it to vampires, but what is that _thing_?" Victoria sneered, pointing at me.

Laurent nodded, his face more composed than his friend's. "I am curious to know as well. She has a heartbeat like a human, yet she smells revolting." That was so nice of him, if only he knew how he smelt to me?

"Bella is a good friend to the family, and I will not disclose her species to you without her consent," Carlisle said, and I wanted to thank him, but I kept my mouth shut. I saw a fat chance of allowing them to know what I was.

James stepped closer, smelling the air again. "How about it? How about you tell us where we can find more of you?"

Alice hissed. "She doesn't have to answer to you!"

Carlisle placed his hand on Alice's shoulder. "Alice, be reasonable. James was just asking Bella a question."

"It's none of your business, James," I growled. There was something I didn't like about him; something…sinister.

"We're only curious; we intend no harm," Laurent said calmly.

"Still, I don't think so," I sneered. Really? They wanted me to tell them? Why couldn't they just drop it?

"I'm sorry, Laurent, but Bella has spoken. Perhaps we should get to know each other?" Carlisle offered, and I thanked him, though I didn't see how I'd get to know them.

Edward stepped forward before they could answer. "I'm afraid we can't, Carlisle. Maybe another time?"

"Oh, why not? We're not going anywhere." James took a couple more steps forward, sniffing the air once again. "The others don't appreciate your...unique scent." Yep, definitely sinister.

Alice hissed again, crouching a tiny bit. "Back off!"

Edward ignored Alice. "That's precisely why not, James."

"James, what is it this time?" Laurent sighed.

"You wouldn't understand the subtleties of the gourmet," James said before sending a smirk my way.

"It's not worth it; James, you'd have to fight them," Laurent said, and I wondered what he was doing hanging out with James and Victoria. He obviously seemed like a better person than them.

James sighed, probably because he knew he couldn't win. "Goodbye for now." Slowly they left, Laurent turning his back to us while James and Victoria backed away, their eyes focused on all of us with an evil glare.

Once they were gone, Edward sighed. "We need to get Bella away from Forks."

"What did you hear in James thoughts?" Carlisle asked.

"James is a connoisseur when it comes to blood. He's not too picky, but when he finds a unique scent, he goes after it. It's a game to him, and with his tracking ability, he is almost always a winner."

"When did that asshole lose?" Alice growled, her fists clenching. Aww, it was cute how she got mad. Reminding me of a little kitten throwing a fit.

Edward took a deep breath, running his hand through his mess-top of a hairdo. He sent me a glare, so I knew he just read my mind. Sorry! "Alice, James remembers you…from when you were a human."

Several gasps ensued from the surrounding vampires, all of which focusing on my tiny little pixie.

"Man, this guy is seriously going down!" Emmett punched his hand, a serious look on his face for once. "First Alice and then Bella? Hell no! Not on my watch!"

"Let's not be rash, Emmett," Esme said, placing a hand on her brawny son.

Jasper nodded. "Esme's right, we need to make a plan."

Kate raised her hand halfway. "Might I suggest we go back home? We never know if there are wandering ears."

"You're absolutely right. Bella," he turned to me, "I think it would be wise if Emmett were to carry you for speed purposes."

"I'll do it," Alice offered before turning to me. "Then we can talk about what you wanted to talk about."

I shook my head. "Alice, it'll be awkward with me in your arms. Trust me. Besides, I'm six inches taller than you; it makes sense for Emmett to carry me."

Emmett chuckled before I was off the ground and in his arms. "I get to take her home? Sweet!"

"Enough with those jokes, Emmett," I mumbled, "James can still be listening."

"Oh, right," Emmett said before running. "Catch me if you can, suckers!"

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a goofball."

Emmett grinned. "The one and only."

He continued to run, Edward passing him up followed by Alice, who ran side by side with Emmett, giving me an apologetic look. I wanted to comfort her, tell her that it wasn't her fault, but that was hard to do with the bugs splattering on my face; I didn't want any to end up in my mouth.

We reached the Cullens house to find a surprise; Laurent was standing on the porch.

"I came to warn you," Laurent said just as Alice was gearing up to hiss at him, but calmed down at his words. "James is after you."

"We kind of figured that," Emmett snorted, crossing his arms.

"He's going to find you. That's what he does; he has tracking skills that I haven't seen before in my time. He makes a game out of the hunt; it causes a thrill. He's only going after your friend because you seem so protective of her, and he adores a challenge. And Victoria, his mate, don't underestimate her. As I'm sure you know, vampires fight to the death for their mates." That sounded similar to Alice's actions while trying to protect me…

Wait, I couldn't be her mate, could I? Well, she was my imprint…but…No, I'm just getting ahead of myself.

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you for your help, Laurent."

"I was actually going to ask for a place in your coven. I found your lifestyle…intriguing."

Kate chuckled. "Well, for now, our family is full, the humans suspect enough as it is, but my old coven hunts the same way we do. They're up in Denali, Alaska."

Laurent nodded. "I shall go there then," Laurent flashed his eyes towards me. "Be careful," he whispered, leaving rather quickly.

"We should discuss this inside," Jasper suggested. "I don't trust the woods."

"Everyone, in," Carlisle nodded, and we all filed inside the house. "So what's the plan?"

"We need to hide Bella," Alice said firmly. "I don't want him anywhere near her, and we can't ask the pack because they aren't too fond of us."

"Alice, I can protect myself," I said. Did she forget I was a wolf?

Edward nodded, his hand on his chin. "I agree with Alice. Perhaps if we hide her somewhere in the south, it'll make James' tracking limited to only at night."

"But where?" Kate asked.

Jasper looked thoughtful before he finally snapped his fingers. "I got the place," he said, running towards his room in a flash before he returned, paper and pen in his hands. He scribbled something down and passed it to everyone. "It's very sunny down there."

Alice got the paper last, and she hissed. "Texas? You know why we can't!" They wanted me to go to Texas? By myself?

"Alice, the vampire wars of the south are over," Carlisle placed his hand on Alice's shoulder. "No need to worry."

"Besides, Alice, I figured you'd want to go with Bella, keep her company," Jasper half-smirked, and I swear I could make out a faint southern accent.

And that was the plan. I didn't tell Mom as I got ready to leave, but Esme promised to cover for me if Mom were to ask questions. With our packed bags we flew to Dallas, leaving James behind.

At least, I hope we did.

* * *

**A/N: So, Bella has given in to the imprint, it seems. How many of you guessed under a week or a week, because you guys were right.**

**I'm going to try and get the next chapter up tomorrow before 6 p.m. EST because my first college class starts around seven. I'm eighty-five percent positive I can do it, as long as I start on twenty six tonight. And before any of you say "You wrote up to twenty six? Then why don't we have it?" Chill out, I like having spares in case of emergencies, such as writer's block or massive amounts of homework.**

**Now I'm going to leave you. What do _you_ think will happen with Alice and Bella, alone, in a hotel room next chapter? Leave your guesses in your reviews, my reviewers. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A lot of you were confused as to why Bella chose to run when she has a whole pack to protect her. There are reasons for this; A. Bella didn't think of involving the pack. B. Alice thinks irrationally when it comes to Bella. and C. Carlisle didn't want to bring it up because he was sure everyone would protest about the idea of getting a dog's help.**

**So, I hope that answers your question. Please remember I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Stupid, tracking vampire…" Alice grumbled before talking at a speed that I couldn't decipher, pacing around the hotel floor while I sat on the couch, flipping through the TV to see if anything good was on. We had been in Dallas for one night so far, and already I was tired of staying inside the hotel room all day. I was alone, with Alice, until god knows when. Yeah, I think I should bring up the subject of my imprinting. Now would be a good time.

"Hey Alice," I started, turning to look at her, turning the TV off.

"Hmmm?" she asked, turning to look at me with curiosity in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Do you guys burn up in the sun?" I asked, chickening out. Great. I was a wimp. I guess I'd have to ease in towards that conversation.

Alice giggled. "No silly. That's a myth."

"Oh," I said, "then why can't you go out in the sunlight?"

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment before she skipped over to the window, holding out her arm as she drew back the curtains to bring in some sunlight. What was next surprised me though; her marble-like skin starting to glow, making her arm brighter with a white light that had me itching to touch her. Alice turned to see my expression, and she smirked before walking all the way in the light of the window, her whole body lighting up with that enchanting radiance.

God damn it. I now knew how bugs felt when they saw the light of a bug zapper, because I was positive that this part about vampires attracted humans the same way.

If I was a bug and she was my zapper, I'd be long dead by now.

"Wow," I managed to gasp, too enticed by her appearance.

Alice laughed before turning around, drawing the curtains back over the window, the light that illuminated her body disappearing. Alice skipped over towards the couch, sitting down next to me with her usual wide grin. "You like?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, nodding. "Uh-huh."

"Most people do, too. That's why we avoid going out in the sunlight; people would just flock to us left and right and it gets unbearable to avoid everyone that wants to talk to you," Alice sighed. "But that's not really what you wanted to ask me, was it?"

I smiled sheepishly, ducking my head down. "You caught me."

"Does it have to do with what you wanted to speak to me about yesterday?" she asked, cocking her head to the side with a smile.

Crap. I forgot she could see the future. But she did…she should know what I wanted to talk to her about. "You should know; I'm not the clairvoyant."

"I can't see you," Alice mumbled, almost inaudible but thanks to my enhanced hearing, I heard her.

"What do you mean you can't see me?" I waved my hand in front of her. "I'm right here."

"No, what I meant was I can't see your future," Alice sighed, bringing her legs onto the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. "I can't see _any_ of the wolves, and I don't know why. Carlisle theorizes it has to do with your unpredictable nature, because you're ruled by your transformations. I'm not sure though, but I'd like to know."

"Oh," I said, not entirely sure what to say. "So you have no idea what this conversation is going to be about?"

Alice shook her head. "Though I have a feeling. Please, continue."

"I don't know where to start," I took a deep breath. Where should I start? Should I tell her outright, or see if she likes girls first? I think I'll go with the latter. "Man, how do I ask this without sounding incredibly rude?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't take things rude, you know that."

Yeah I did. That was another reason why I loved her; she was so carefree. "Okay, here goes. I want to know…if you've ever crushed on a girl before."

Alice pursed her lips, and I immediately wanted to slap myself for asking that question. "If I say yes, will that make you like me any less?"

I shook my head. "Nothing can make me like you any less."

"Well, to answer your question, yes, I have crushed on a girl before. And to be more honest, I consider myself bisexual," Alice answered, giving a half-smile. "I hope that doesn't scare you away."

"No, not at all," I smiled. Actually, it only made me want to smile, because I knew now that she wouldn't run away when I told her about the imprint. "So…are you crushing on anyone lately?"

"Only one," Alice's smile disappeared. "Tell me...have you ever crushed on a girl?"

I bit my lip, blushing. "Only recently."

Alice dropped her legs and scooted closer to me, and I swallowed a lump in my throat because our legs were almost touching. Holy. Shit. "Can you tell me who it is, or do I have to guess?"

"Um…" was all I managed to get out, my core heating up from our proximity. I had to calm down before I took her here and now.

"I take it that means I have to guess," Alice placed her finger under her chin, looking thoughtful as she bit her lip. "Hmm, is it Angela?"

I shook my head, pursing my lips. Calm down, Bella. Calm down. It's just Alice…just the girl that's meant to be my soul mate with her short and spiky hair that my hands wanted to grab as I kissed her silly, her slender arms that I wanted wrapped around my person as we made out; so many different scenarios…I was lost in my own world when it came to staring at Alice.

"Bella, would you like to know my crush?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side with a sly smile.

I nodded, our eyes locking. I could get lost in those eyes all day long, but Alice had other plans.

"You need to tell me yours first, Bella," she whispered, causing a shiver down my spine. Fuck…this girl would be the death of me, I just knew it.

"Uh…well, it uh…" Why was I suddenly getting nervous? I had wanted to tell her this, and now I had a chance that she wouldn't freak out. I should take it! "You," I squeaked out, looking down at the floor in fear of rejection.

I felt her hand reach up to touch my chin. "Bella, please look at me," she said calmly, tugging at my chin. I looked at her to find a half-smile on her lips. "I'm not mad, okay. More…elated, than anything."

"Why?" I asked.

"Silly Bella," Alice said, smiling all the way before her hand went to cup my left cheek. "I'm elated because you're my crush."

"I-I am?" I asked, trying to keep myself from jumping up and down in happiness. She liked me back? I could hear the freaking Hallelujah chorus playing!

Alice nodded. "I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. So, when did you start realizing you liked me more than a friend?"

"When I-I saw you after I became a wolf. That day I left because I wasn't feeling good? Yeah um…there's this thing we wolves do when we see someone for the first time after our transformation. It's called imprinting…and I imprinted on you."

Alice dropped her hand, leaning forward just a smidge. "Then I'm very glad you imprinted on me," she whispered, leaning in closer.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Is she really doing what I think she's doing? Oh…god. How many times had I dreamt about this moment after I imprinted on her? And here she was, leaning in while her eyes calculated my reaction.

She's waiting for me to lean in too…I bet. I closed my eyes, leaning in halfway, only I wasn't met with another pair of lips. Hurt, I opened my eyes to see Alice having a vision; her expression blank like the day before.

Stupid visions! Alice and I were having a moment but no, someone had to set off Alice's psychic gift.

Alice gasped when she came to, leaning away as she looked up at me. "James…he…he's in Dallas."

I found myself wanting to agree with Alice's earlier statement. Stupid tracking vampire was right; he just ruined my day. "I thought Carlisle and the others were chasing after him."

"He must've escaped," Alice whispered just as her phone rang from inside her purse. She quickly ran to grab her phone, answering it when she was back on the couch. "Yes Carlisle?"

Thankfully, I was able to hear Carlisle's side of the conversation through the phone. _"We lost James, Alice. We had him surrounded earlier today, but he managed to escape with his mate. We figured he was just trying to strategize, since he's used that method before. Edward and I went to scope out the land and his scent was long gone, heading out of Forks."_

Alice sighed. "I know Carlisle; I had a vision of James here in Dallas."

"_I'm sorry, Alice. Be careful and whatever you do, don't leave the hotel room. Jasper and Kate are on their way down there to assist you in escaping," _Carlisle paused. _"There isn't much more I can say other than lookout for James in your visions, though I'm not sure how well that will work considering you can't see Bella and she's his goal. Once again, Alice, I urge you to be careful." _I heard the dial tone after that, so Alice pressed the end button and set the phone on the floor before she bent over, putting her face in her hands.

Alice groaned. "I don't know what to do."

I placed my hand on Alice's shoulder, who in turn looked up at me with the most pitiful expression I'd ever seen. "Alice, it's okay. I can protect myself," I smiled, trying to comfort her the best I could.

"Then what do you suggest?" she asked, sitting up straight and staring right into my eyes. God she was beautiful.

"I suggest you give me your phone, I have a phone call to make," I grinned as Alice picked the phone back up and handed it to me. I dialed the all too familiar numbers hoping that my plan would work. As long as Sam would go with it.

* * *

**A/N: See, now the pack is involved. Now...I just hope you won't hunt me down for the...err, almost kiss. ;)**

**So, what do you think will happen next chapter? Leave guesses in your reviews, and if we get to 300, I just might update. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holy moly! I come back from the only class I have to find that you have surpassed the 300 review mark. As I promised, here is the next chapter I do sense some James hating, and trust me, you will hate him even more this chapter. Let's just say another almost happens...oops, I said too much!**

**I do not own the Saga, if I did, I wouldn't be using Financial Aid to pay for college.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Are you sure this will work?" Alice asked as we walked through the Fairchild State Forest, about 100 miles away from Dallas. We had a trap in mind for James. She was wearing clothing that was way too hot for the Texas weather; a hoodie with the hood up, huge sunglasses, gloves, sweat pants and boots, but I figured she was only wearing that to keep from glowing. Not that I would mind if she did. Not. One. Bit.

I nodded. "Sam said they were going to start running an hour after I called them. They should be here soon." They probably slept last night, but they wouldn't have slept long. I had faith that they were close.

"But what if James catches us before then?" Alice asked, grabbing my hand as we walked.

I froze, turning to look at her. I was suddenly angry she was wearing sunglasses…I wanted to see her gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sorry," Alice said, slipping her hand out of my grasp. "I didn't know if that would be acceptable or not, so I had to try. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "N-no…it's not that I didn't want it, it's just…I'd prefer it if you weren't wearing the glove."

Alice grinned, taking the glove from her right hand off and stuffing it in her pocket. "There you go!" she smiled, sliding her hand back in place with mine. I had to admit, I loved the way her cold hand felt on my overheated palm. I also loved how smooth her hand was; I was tempted to see if everything about her was smooth. "Better?"

"Much," I smiled before we continued to walk, hand in hand. "If James does catch us before then, we can get him monologueing. I heard villains like to do that."

Alice giggled. "You got that from The Incredibles!"

"So what if I did, hmm?" I asked before squeezing her hand with a sigh. "This is nice."

"What? The being tracked by a vampire or the holding hands part?"

I chuckled. "The holding hands part," I started just as we walked into a clearing, the sun shining brightly on Alice's hand, making it glow. "But I think that's only because of the hand I'm holding."

"Yeah, the person attached to the hand usually makes it better," Alice grinned, before we stopped in the middle of the clearing. "I just wish we weren't being tracked by a vampire right now."

I nodded. "You and me both, but uh," I slid out of her grip. "Do you mind if I do something?"

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Do what?"

"Remove the hood and the glasses?" I asked, and when she nodded, I hesitantly pulled back her hood, revealing her inky halo that I adored, before I gently removed her glasses. Her dark brown eyes, just a tad lighter than my own, greeted me with a shine in her eyes.

Alice held out her hand for the glasses and I gave them to her, not moving my gaze from her eyes as she stuffed them into her pocket. "Like what you see?"

"You have no idea," I sighed. "Do you mind if I touch you?"

"Touch me where?" Alice asked with a sultry tone. Oh shit…that alone almost made me explode.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, ignoring my throbbing center. "Um…your face?"

Alice nodded, closing her eyes. "Go on, I won't mind."

My hand reached up to trace the planes under her eyes, Alice sighing contently under my touch. She felt so smooth under my thumb, almost like a statue carved by Michael Angelo. No…she was more like a statue carved by a god, because she was an absolute angel.

She kept her eyes closed as my hand traveled to her cheek, outlining her features with my finger. It was then that I heard a soft humming resonating from Alice, and I quickly removed my hand.

"No," Alice said, still doing that strange humming thing. "I like it."

"Are you…are you _purring_?" I asked. Really? Vampires purred? This was getting ridiculous.

Alice giggled, her purring subsiding as she opened her eyes. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, just…unexpected. Is that naturally a vampire thing?" If it was…it was a weird thing for them to do.

Alice shook her head. "No, I'm the only one who does it, that I know of."

"But…why?" Not that I was complaining, of course. I found it endearing.

"I've always been fascinated by cats and the way they purr, so I practiced it and got the hang of it quickly. It's natural for me now, since I've learned it….thirty years ago?" Alice was thoughtful as she pursed her lips. "No, forty years. If you don't like it, I can always turn it off."

"No, I like it. I think it's…cute."

Alice smiled before grabbing my hand and placing it on her cheek. "Please, continue. It feels really good."

I nodded, watching as she closed her eyes again. I moved my hand to trace her nose, a smile erupting from her lips as she began to purr once more. I skipped her lips; I'd get back to them later, and went for her jaw line, tracing it slowly. Alice leaned into my touch, her purring growing louder and she moved her hand to rest on my forearm, as if she was going to guide my arm but didn't.

Hesitantly, I moved my thumb and traced her lips, Alice smiling at that. What happened next surprised me. Alice planted a soft kiss to my thumb, her eyes opening up, darkening just a tad as she lowered my arm and reached up with her other one to wrap around my neck.

"Bella," she whispered, her eyes staring right at my lips before she leaned in, closing her eyes. I did the same, ecstatic that I was actually going to get my kiss with no interruptions, before I heard a soft clapping in the distance.

Alice heard it too, dropping her hand from my neck and turning in the direction it came from. Slowly, I turned to find the man we had been trying to run from, his hands moving as he started to clap.

"This is perfect," he smiled sinisterly, taking a few steps forward. "The one that got away with the one that won't. Isn't this touching?"

Alice used her arm to push me behind her, growling at James. "You won't _touch_ her."

"And who's to stop me, Mary Alice?" James asked, stopping about fifteen feet away from us. "Oh…did you not know that was your real name? Pity."

I nudged Alice. "Remember what we talked about earlier?" I whispered. Would they be here by now? Would they be able to clean up the pieces if Alice and I were to fight him now? I didn't know, but I didn't want to try and be wrong, so we had only one thing left to do.

Alice nodded. "What all do you know about me?"

James smirked. "I suppose I do owe you that much, considering I'll be killing your mate here soon." Wait…mate? What was he going on about? James sighed contently, stroking his chin. "Where to begin? Hmm…I suppose I should start with your full name. You were born Mary Alice Brandon in Biloxi Mississippi, though you had a rough childhood because you were experiencing premonitions. Your parents were frightened by this, and when you reached the age of seventeen, they sent you to an asylum. And that's where we met."

Alice took a deep breath. "So you changed me?"

James scoffed. "If I were able to get my teeth in you, do you think you'd be standing here now? No, some fool by the name of Bernard changed you. He was working in the asylum and was intrigued by your premonitions, planning to study them before he turned you. I never gave him the chance to study you."

"Why?" Alice asked. "Why me?"

"Because your scent was intoxicating. Not revolting, like Bella's, though no offence darling, I find it interesting," he said to me, grinning wickedly. Alice growled at that, so James continued. "I came across it one day while I was trying to find Victoria; we have our own game we play, you see. And well, I wanted it. I craved it. So I went in the asylum and found you curled up in the fetal position in your cell. I figured if you were in here, no one wanted you, and therefore, no one would miss you."

"Bernard wanted you, of course, so when he saw me coming he quickly went into your cell and barricaded the door the best he could, though that was useless. It did give him enough time to sink his teeth into your neck, allowing our venom to spread through your body. When I opened the door you were already writhing in pain, so I knew it was too late. I killed Bernard for messing with my quarry, and I had hoped that we would meet again," James grin turned into a smirk. "And I'm glad that we did, because you have just led me to my next victim."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I growled. Hearing Alice's history, I grew outraged. How dare he try and sink his teeth in _my_ Alice? I ran at him just as I grasped onto my anger, shifting as I did run, growling at him as I came to a stop three feet from him, my limbs ready to attack.

"Oh? What's this?" James asked, only he wasn't surprised or frightened. The fucker was _smiling_. "A werewolf? My, my, Alice, you sure know how to pick them."

I snarled, glaring at the blonde vampire before me. _Where the fuck are you Sam? _My thoughts reflected my emotions; angry, outraged, pissed…the list goes on and on.

_Relax Bella, we'll be there in ten minutes. Keep him entertained until we get there. _Sam thought. _And be careful. You don't want him to bite you; their venom is like poison to us. One drop and we're dead._

_I'll try, but this guy…he tried to hurt my Alice!_

_Haha,_ Jared thought. _Bella's getting possessive already. Have you two made out yet?_

_Jared, shut up!_ Everyone thought at once, and I was grateful they did. I needed to focus on this asshole.

_Try your best Bella,_ Sam thought. _We're right behind you._

_You can do it, Bella,_ Leah added with confidence in her tone. _I know you can._

_Thanks, _I muttered.

"Hmm, such a pity I'm going to kill you. I could get used to the idea of having a pet," James grinned. "Maybe I could stop by the reservation and pick out a couple dogs as I see fit?"

Jake snorted. _Not on our watch, Blondie._

"Yes, I think I will. After all, it wouldn't be hard to find them. They probably smell like you, I bet," James took a step forward. "Now, shall we dance?"

"Bella, don't do it!" Alice called, but it was too late. I already went for the attack, though James ducked out of the way.

"Want to play a game of fetch, doggy?" he laughed. "Then try and fetch me!" James continued to laugh as he ran towards the trees, in the opposite direction of the pack.

_He's not going to get away_, I growled, running after him. He looked over his shoulder, smirking as he saw me behind him.

"Oh, you can keep up, but can you fight back?" he turned around in a flashed, his hands clenched in fists as he ran towards me.

We met head-on, and I managed to get my teeth on his arm, tearing it off.

"Bitch!" He called, using his only arm to shove me into a nearby tree, my head smashing on the trunk.

The last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was Alice running towards James with a furious expression.

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes, Bella is blanked out! And yes, that can happen to wolves, they just wake up faster. I bet you all _really_ hate James now.**

**So what do you think will happen next chapter? Any more almosts in the mix? Take your guesses in your review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I barely got any writing done this week. Blame College. Now that I won't be writing as fast, I decided to go to a Mon/Wed/Fri schedule to post, unless I can get up to ten free chapters.**

**Anyway, some of you were concerned as to how Bella was knocked out cold easily. She's a younger female wolf, not as strong as Paul or Sam, and James threw her into a bunch of trees, but Bella only felt the one.**

**Enough of my blabbering, please read with your hearts content, and remember, I do not own the Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Ugh…why does my head hurt so much?_ I thought as I woke up, still feeling groggy from my night's sleep. _And what was with that weird ass dream? I was being chased by a vampire and…_

I smiled, my eyes still closed as I remembered the good part of my dream; the fantasy. Alice had told me she liked me, and we actually held hands and were about to kiss. I replayed that in my mind over and over again, knowing that it most likely wouldn't happen in a million years.

As I lay there, smiling with my eyes closed like an idiot, I felt something pressed up against my body; something far harder to be my blanket.

With a groan, I opened my eyes to look at whatever was pressed against my body and was surprised to see a familiar spiky-haired girl curled up next to me, purring softly.

"Alice?" I asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"

Alice stopped purring at once, recoiling from her previous pose to sit on the foot of the bed. "I didn't realize you woke up. Sorry…I figured it would be okay for me to do that."

Why would it be okay for her to do that? We hadn't talked about anything that would make it okay for her to snuggle me. Oh… "That wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Nope," Alice said glumly, looking at the floorboards. "You passed out after James threw you into the trees, and Carlisle thinks you suffered a concussion though it's healed now."

I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. "What happened to James?"

"After you passed out, well," Alice rubbed her arm, "let's just say I wasn't too happy about it. I tore him to pieces before your pack arrived, but Sam finished him off since he had a lighter."

"Oh," I stared, staring at her sullen expression. "Then why are you so sad?"

Alice sighed, looking at me with her honey colored eyes. Huh…they were lighter than what I remembered. "Victoria got away. Rosalie and Esme were in charge of watching her, but she has a knack for escaping. We're not too entirely sure where she is, but we know she'll be back."

"Why? Isn't the game over?" James was dead, wasn't he? Wouldn't Victoria retreat?

"Victoria and James were soul mates. It's a strong bond between vampires; you've seen it with Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Kate. Well," Alice took a deep breath, "when you destroy one of the two, the one that remains alive will want revenge. Victoria will want revenge. She'll try to kill me, or she'll try to kill you since you were the one James wanted. Either way, we're not going to let her get that far."

Alice ran a hand through her tousled hair, sighing. "I'm sorry Bella. If I hadn't have invited you to the baseball game, we wouldn't be stuck in this mess. I'd understand it if you hated me," Alice looked away then, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

I scooted closer to her, grabbing her hands in both of mine. I waited until Alice looked up at me with the same pitiful expression as she had when we were in the hotel room, and I smiled. "I could never hate you, Alice." Nope, not ever.

"Really?" Alice asked. "So you don't blame me for getting you into trouble?"

I shook my head. "If you hadn't have gotten me into trouble, I wouldn't have found out how you truly felt about me."

Alice smiled. "I truly, truly do. You have no idea how much."

"Well, there's more to the imprinting thing, too," I sighed, hoping she wouldn't run away when she heard I was her soul mate.

"Like?" Alice pressed.

"When we imprint, we imprint on the person we're supposed to spend our life with. Someone we'll love and cherish for as long as we live. Someone we'll to protect and keep happy no matter what," I took a deep breath. "Imprinting is how we find our soul mates."

"Huh," Alice said. "What a coincidence."

"What is?"

Alice grinned. "You're my soul mate too."

"Of course I am, the imprint works both ways."

Alice giggled, sliding closer to me. "No, silly. What I'm saying is you're my soul mate. As in the vampire equivalent to imprinting. It's not as sudden as imprinting, where you see the person for the first time and know they mean everything to you. You just," Alice paused, tilting her head to the side with a thoughtful expression. "You just fall in love with them over time."

I scoffed. "Sounds like a normal thing."

"Not really," Alice shook her head. "See, when you fall, you fall hard."

"Oh," was all I could say. Was she telling me she loved me? Oh how my heart fluttered to hear her say that…even if she didn't technically say the words. "So…what does this mean?"

Alice shrugged. "Well, since there are no tracking vampires hell-bent on drinking your blood, what do you say to that first kiss?"

I froze, staring at her to see if she was just joking. She was asking for a first kiss? Really? I mean, I figured she'd have leaned in without saying a word. That's what she did before; twice, even.

"I mean, if you don't want to, I'd understand. Especially after the incident with James."

I shook my head. "No, I want to. I just thought you'd lean in without asking, like you did before."

Alice crossed her arms with a huff. "James kept interrupting us."

"James is dead, remember?" I whispered, leaning in closer.

Alice looked at my lips before she leaned in, closing her eyes and using her hand to touch mine. I closed my own eyes, waiting for an interruption.

There was none as I felt her cool, smooth lips touch mine. And as soon as they did, it brought out a strange reaction to me.

My lips parted automatically, and I was breathing in her unique strawberry scent. Not only that, but I was tasting her too. Man oh man, she tasted good. Not like I wanted to eat her, but more of I wanted to keep kissing her.

Alice had a similar response, her hand reaching up to the back of my neck as her own lips parted, taking my bottom one in her mouth.

My need to breath got a hold of me, and breathlessly I pulled apart, Alice staring at me with a wide grin.

"That was nice," Alice beamed.

I nodded. Nice was an understatement. That blew all of my expectations; whether it was from kissing Paul or my fantasies, I liked kissing Alice. No…I loved kissing her.

"By the way, you taste like you smell," Alice giggled.

I chuckled. "I hope that's a good thing."

"For you, yes," Alice grinned. "Not so much for your pack brothers, though."

"Maybe the reason why we don't stink to each other is because of the imprint, you know?"

Alice shrugged. "Probably, but uh, I have another favor to ask."

"Shoot," I said quickly, hoping it wasn't to stay away from her.

"Can I get a second kiss?"

I leaned in, smirking. "Anything for you."

Being chased by a bloodthirsty vampire was a good thing, because it led me to tell my feelings to Alice, who for some strange reason felt them back. Yeah, it was a _very_ good thing.

* * *

**A/N: So yay, Bella and Alice kissed. But I wonder what else is in store for them? **

**Take your guesses as to how Victoria will get her revenge, and, how long before people find out about the two girls.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I wrote faster than I thought I would. I got done with Chapter Twenty-Nine just a few minutes ago, which means I have more than ten chapters waiting to be published, sooo, here you go!**

**I do not own the Saga. That belongs to Mrs. Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Hey Bells," Dad said glumly as he walked in the kitchen while I poured my favorite cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch. It had been a week since I returned home from my trip down to Texas, and both my parents were mad at me at first, demanding where I had been. Luckily, Esme came in to tell them that I had gone camping with the entire family, so they simmered down and were now only mildly upset. Of course, it had also been a week since Alice and I were more than friends. Sure there had only been kissing and mild flirting, but that was enough to make us move past the friend level.

"Hey Dad," I said, turning to face him. His expression was sullen, and it looked like he had been up for awhile. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

Dad took a deep breath as he slowly walked towards the coffee pot. "Mike Newton has gone missing."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widening. Sure I didn't like the guy, but he didn't deserve to be kidnapped.

Dad nodded. "Yep, Karen called it in last night, so Mark and I had the dogs out to sniff out his trail. No luck at all."

Maybe the pack can find him, or even the Cullens. After all, our heightened sense of smell was probably better than a normal dog. "That sucks."

"It really does. Mike's a good boy," Dad sighed, "and his mom was telling me he was quite fond of you."

Ugh, quite didn't cover it. He was absolutely, one hundred percent fond of me. "Yeah…he tried asking me out but he's not really my type." No…my type was short and pixie-like with topaz colored eyes and black spiky hair. I wonder what part of her my dad would flip out about; the fact she was a vampire or that she was a she?

"That's too bad. I figured after Paul you'd," Dad shrugged, "go with Mike."

"Seriously Dad, Mike's just a friend. Besides, he's way too immature for my tastes." Even though Alice could be immature, she was still _my _Alice, and I wouldn't change her at all.

"What is your type? Tall, dark and handsome?" Dad joked, cracking a smile.

No, it's short, pale and beautiful. "No, that's not really my type."

Thankfully the doorbell rang, so I ran to answer it, opening the door to find my angel smiling at me. "Hey Bella," she said, caressing my cheek at the door. We tried to make sure we did extra friendly actions out of anyone's view. "I missed you," she whispered so low that Charlie wouldn't have been able to hear.

"Missed you too," I whispered back. "You're early."

Alice walked in. "I know, but I wanted to see the Chief. He still here?"

I nodded. "Can you talk to him while I eat breakfast? You came a bit too early."

"Can you blame me for wanting to see my friend?" Alice winked, and I tried to hide my laughter as she followed me into the kitchen. "Hey Chief Swan. Wow, you look horrible. Rough night?" Geez, Alice. That's a wonderful thing to ask.

"You can call me, Charlie, Alice," Dad smiled, taking a sip out of his mug. "And yes, I had a really rough night. I was out searching for Mike Newton."

"Oh…what happened?" Alice asked, sitting down next to me. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my knee and I tried my hardest from reacting, continuing to eat my cereal while glancing at Alice, who winked at me when Dad's back was turned.

Dad sighed, screwing the lid back on to his thermos before turning around. "Mike disappeared. At first his parents thought he had been partying, but he hasn't been home in two days. We don't know what's going on, but we want you kids to be careful."

I finished my cereal quickly, standing up and putting the bowl in the sink. "Okay, I'm done. Ready to go Alice?"

Alice nodded. "It was good to see you, Charlie. And trust me, we'll be careful." So Alice was calling him Charlie, now? Wonder if he'd let her when he knew we were kissing behind closed doors.

"That's good to hear."

I said goodbye to Dad before grabbing my backpack from the couch and walking outside, Alice right on my trail. When we got in the car I glared at her. "That was very risky."

Alice giggled. "But you know you liked it."

I couldn't argue with her. I did like it. I loved it.

"And I have a feeling you'll like this better," Alice whispered, leaning in for a kiss. I smiled, leaning in to kiss her back, our lips meeting halfway and her hand quickly reached to cup my face.

I loved kissing Alice. It was probably the highlight of my day; the two times we did it, once in the morning and once at night, with a few thrown in here and there. Of course, we were either behind her tinted car windows or behind my bedroom door, free from possible prying eyes.

This time was different, however, since Alice parted her lips just enough to enable her tongue to slide across mine slowly. This brought a shiver down my spine, and my hand went up to reach the back of her head, tightly gripping her hair as I stuck my own tongue to slowly touch hers. Alice pulled back her tongue, however, and pulled away, smiling in her seat.

"See, I knew you'd like that," Alice grinned. "So how was it?"

I pouted. "I wasn't done."

"Silly Bella," Alice tapped my nose. "You have to learn you can't always get what you want. Besides," Alice leaned forward, pressing her lips to my ears, "kissing you like that is more for your bedroom, not my car."

"God, you're going to be the death of me, Alice," I groaned. That only made her sexier…and I was now wishing we were in my bedroom instead of her car.

Alice smiled. "Don't worry; I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. I like you too much."

* * *

"Mike disappeared?" Angela asked during lunch, as Alice chatted with Ben about some comic book. Yep, Ben has officially moved to our table since he began dating Angela. "Seriously?"

Ben looked up, dropping his comic; ironically it was a Wolf-Man comic. "Mike _Newton_, the football player? Really? Who'd want to kidnap him?"

My thoughts exactly. I shrugged. "I don't know, but my dad was up all night searching for him."

"Damn," Angela cursed. "To think that it could've been anyone of us."

"Yeah, surreal," Alice agreed, throwing me a knowing glance. We both knew we wouldn't get kidnapped or murdered that easily.

Ben shook his head. "Man, I feel bad for Jessica. I don't like her, but still, her and Mike were planning to go to the prom." I looked over at the old table to see Lauren patting Jessica's back, comforting her. Damn, she was really upset.

Angela chuckled. "Maybe she'll find someone else to take," Angela turned to Alice with a sly grin. "You better tell your brother to watch his back, I know Jessica has an eye on him."

I scoffed. "She has an eye on Emmett. Remember, she thinks Edward is gay."

Alice giggled. "Why does everyone think that? Just because he's not dating anyone doesn't mean he likes guys."

"Jessica has it in her head that _everyone_ wants her," Angela rolled her eyes. "And if they don't it's because they're gay."

"I wonder what her face would look like if she found out a girl liked her," Ben snorted. "That would be priceless." That girl was definitely not me or Alice; we had our eyes set on someone else.

"So, Bella, are you going to prom?" Angela asked, turning to face me with a smile.

"Angela, you know dancing isn't my thing. Besides," I moved a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I don't have a date."

"You could always go stag," Angela shrugged.

The bell rang before I could answer, thankfully, so I quickly headed to my Biology class, but not before I stopped at an advertisement for the prom.

Going with Alice wouldn't be too bad, I suppose. She'd look insanely gorgeous in whatever she'd be wearing, and knowing her it would be something flashy. I wouldn't care as long as she didn't try to dress me in some ridiculous dress with a puffy bottom.

I shook my head as I kept going. Proms weren't really my thing; you get all dressed up just for one night, hope to not end up tripping over your own heels, and pray that the punch bowl gets spiked. Not that I was one for the alcohol, but that was what most people wanted.

Once I was in, I saw Kate grinning at me. Oh lord, what I would give to be able to read her thoughts just for now. I wanted to know what was up with the huge ass grin.

Sitting down next to her, I got out my biology book as I felt her eyes drilling into me.

"So," Kate finally spoke up as I began working on the entrance assignment. I turned to see her smiling. "You and Alice, huh?"

What? She _knew_? How did she know? "I don't know what you're talking about," I said quickly, looking back at my work. Crap…were we not as secretive as we thought? Oh…she also had Edward. Crap!

Kate chuckled. "Sure you don't. Come on, Bella. We see the way you two stare at each other, even if you are trying to hide it. Just be lucky the humans aren't as perceptive as us." Kate sighed, scribbling something down on her paper, and I glanced at it long enough to see the entrance assignment already done. "Of course, we also know because Alice keeps going on and on about your…how did she put it? Your kiss-ship."

"That's not a real word," I muttered, finishing the last of my entrance questions. I thought I told Alice to keep quiet about us. I didn't want the whole world to know!

"Deny it all you want, Bella. We know," Kate winked just as Mr. Banner closed the door and class began.

I was so going to get Alice for that.

* * *

Lying in my bed, Alice was snuggled up next to me, purring softly as her right hand playing with my hair. We usually did this for the hour we had in between school and when my mom came home, and I loved it. Alice was like my own personal cat, minus the shedding and litter box.

"So you told your family about us?" I whispered, rubbing her back softly. I couldn't get mad at her; it was like getting mad at your puppy who gave you that irresistible pout.

"They already knew," Alice sighed contently, burying her nose into the crook of my neck. Oh man, that felt good. Not to mention one of my hot spots was only a few centimeters away. "They were the ones who told me that I had found my soul mate. I didn't believe it, not at all, until I thought about it. Then I realized they were right."

"Hmm," I said, inhaling her scent. I enjoyed the scent of strawberries. "When was that?"

Alice continued purring for a moment, perfectly happy in my arms. "Remember how I said I had a family meeting that one day?" Yes, and I learned she met with the pack too. I nodded. "After that meeting, Kate and Rosalie noticed the way I looked; it was similar to how they look when they pined for Jasper or Emmett."

"So you knew before me?" I asked. "And you failed to mention this why?"

Alice giggled, sitting up a bit so she could look at me. "You were in a relationship at the time; a relationship with a guy. I didn't know how accepting you'd be about a girl liking you, so I kept quiet."

That made sense. I knew I didn't want to tell Alice because I was afraid she'd run away.

"Now tell me," Alice said, propping herself up with her elbow. "When you told Angela you didn't have a date to prom, did you mean it?"

"Of course," I smiled, cupping her cheek. "No one has asked me, and even if they did there's only one person I'm interested in right now.

Alice grinned. "So you wouldn't be opposed if I were to ask you as my date to prom?"

"That depends…" I said warily, raising my eyebrow at her. "Are you asking me to prom?"

"Do you want to be my date to prom?" Alice asked.

I scoffed. "Is this just a ploy so you have an excuse to go shopping?"

"First off, I don't need an excuse. I can go whenever I want," Alice sighed. "And no, it's not a ploy. I really want to go with you."

I sighed, sitting up and scooting backwards so that my back was pressed against the headboard. "I'm not a prom person, Alice."

Alice crawled up towards me, sitting up before she rested her head on me and pouted at me. "Why not?"

"I don't dance."

"I can teach you."

"I hate heels."

"Good, I don't want you to be too much taller than me, anyway. You can always wear flats."

"Alice," I sighed. "I'm not ready for people to know yet."

"Oh," Alice's face dropped as she pulled back. "You don't want people to know about us."

I shook my head. "I will be in the future, but you have to give me some time. I'm…not used to liking girls like you are."

"Correction, you like _a_ girl. Big difference," Alice took a deep breath. "But I get your point. Will you at least consider prom? I hate having to hold back when I want to touch you or kiss you."

I nodded. "I promise, I'll consider it."

The likely-hood of me going to prom? One in ten thousand million.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, what's going on with Mike? Take your guesses as to what happened to the poor guy!**

**And I'm planning on writing a sequel to this story. If you'd be interested in it, please tell me so that I know I have some people ready and willing to read it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's Monday, and I have a new chapter for you. Some of you were right with your guesses about Mike, and others were really close. Hmm, I think I should leave it in the air, you'll find out soon enough. (The title of this chapter won't stay centered, so ignore that mistake. I've tried time and time again to center it, but once I press save it left-aligns itself)**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, no matter how much I wish that to be true. I do, however, own the laptop that holds all of the documents for my writing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

"I can't get enough of this," Alice sighed contently as we held hands on the car ride to school the next day.

"Me neither," I grinned, turning to look at her. "I love the way your hand feels on mine. Like we're perfect for each other."

Alice chuckled. "Of course we are. Katy Perry herself says so."

"Oh really? Just because Katy Perry sings Hot N Cold doesn't mean she's talking about us," I laughed.

"She also sings I Kissed A Girl," Alice turned to look at me, a sly smile on her lips. "And I know that's true about you."

"Point taken," I said, crossing my arms and looking out the window. Like she doesn't like kissing me either. Please.

"Bella! I was just kidding!" Alice pouted. "I promise! I only have so much time to hold your hand before we have to go back into the friend-zone. It's boring there!"

I chuckled. "Someone complaining?"

"No," Alice shook her head. "Just trying to get you to consider the prom thing, is all."

"Oh, of course," I rolled my eyes. She'd been bugging me to make my decision on going to prom ever since she brought it up yesterday. "I don't know Alice."

"Come on, please? It'll be worth it."

"For crying out loud, Alice," I started, staring out the window. "We just discussed this yesterday. Give me some time, okay?"

Alice huffed as she pulled into the school parking lot. "Fine. Can I at least get the answer a week before prom? I'll need time to get dresses."

"Okay," I nodded. Don't get your hopes up, though, I wanted to say to her. The likelihood that I would go to prom was still slim to none, even if Alice was my date.

We got out of the car slowly, saying our goodbyes before we headed to our classes. As soon as I entered my first period class, I immediately felt the normal anxiety I got from being away from Alice. Three more periods to go, great.

* * *

"Prom should be really fun this year," Angela said, sitting down next to me with her tray, Ben following suit. "You really should go."

I shook my head, grabbing a chicken nugget. "I'm not sure."

"If you do, take Alice as your date. You're both single and it won't look as bad as going stag," Ben suggested. Did he seriously just ask that? Did he seriously just think that me and Alice going as dates would be better than going stag?

Alice chuckled. "Come on, Ben. You're just saying that because you think it'll be hot."

Ben shrugged. "So? I can't appreciate two beautiful women?"

"Not while you're dating me," Angela said, flicking him in the ear.

"Ange, baby!" Ben ducked his head, afraid of another flick. "Seriously, you can't see that the two of them would be cute together?"

"Cute isn't the word you're looking for, Ben," I chuckled. The word he was looking for was hot, as most guys seemed to have an infatuation with two women dating.

"He's right though," Angela grabbed a fry. "If you two were gay, you'd be cute together."

"Who'd be cute together?" I heard a familiar, annoying, nasally voice ask and I looked up to see my least favorite person of all. Great, Jessica was here. "Me and Edward? Because Alice, you seriously need to hook us up."

Alice laughed, sitting back in her seat. "I heard you thought he was gay."

Jessica scoffed, crossing her arms. "I never said such a thing."

"Yeah, Jess," Angela chuckled, "you did."

"Whatever," Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Actually," Lauren started, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Wait, since when did she get here? I guess my annoying detector blocked her out. "We came by to see if you girls wanted to go to Port Angeles later to buy prom dresses."

Angela and I tried to hold back our laughter, Angela covering her mouth with her hand while I bit my lip. Seriously? They wanted us to go, even after months of not speaking to them. They probably couldn't find anyone to go with them so they had to resort the "nerd table".

"What's so funny?" Jessica asked, and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Jessica was definitely a dumb blonde.

Angela shook her head, smiling as she did. "Nothing. So, who are your dates?"

Yeah, that was right. Jessica must've gotten someone already, though that was quick since nobody heard about Mike's disappearance until yesterday. Was she a bimbo along with a dumb blonde?

Of course, the school was planning a huge search party this weekend; my dad was in charge of it. I just hoped he wouldn't drag me along to it. The weekends were the times I spent with Alice.

"Eric asked me," Jessica grinned. Yep, definitely a dumb blonde bimbo.

"And of course Lee asked me. We're official now," Lauren sniffed like a snob, crossing her arms. Uh…I thought they had been official since like October. Everyone knew they met behind the bleachers for god knows what, so what took them so long to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend? It was probably Lauren's fear of commitment. "Lee wants us to be official especially after…"

"Shh, Lauren. Don't tell them!" Jessica said, placing her hand on Lauren's shoulder. "If you do, it'll get spread around the whole school! You know how much those two love gossip." Oh, you're one to talk, Jess. _You_ were the queen of gossip; everyone went to _you_ for juicy details.

"I'll go," Angela offered. "I need to pick out a dress so that Ben can pick out his tux."

"Aw, how sweet," Lauren smirked. "Nerdy love." Really? They were asking for us to go with them yet they taunted us? If Alice wasn't sitting next to me I'd probably go wolf and tear Lauren a new one.

Jessica ignored Lauren's comment, putting her hands on the table as she leaned forward towards me. "What about you Bella? Who're you going with?"

"Yeah, it looked like the single Cullen was checking you out earlier," Lauren nodded.

Oh, the single Cullen was checking me out, just not the single Cullen you're talking about. "Edward? No, he's like my brother."

"What about Paul? Are you back together yet?" Jessica pressed.

"Jess," Angela whispered under her breath.

I shook my head. "No, Paul and I are never going to happen," and as soon as I said that, I felt Alice's hand on my knee. Is she seriously doing that with the gossiping cheerleaders inches away from us? Still…it felt nice for her to comfort me. "And I'm probably not going to prom, so I don't see a point in buying a dress."

"What? That's absurd," Jessica scoffed. "You can still come dress shopping with us."

Angela nodded. "It'll be nice to get another girl's input."

"I don't do proms, and I don't do shopping."

"Please?" Angela pouted, cupping her hands together.

"Bella and I will go," Alice answered before I could get a chance to. "Are we going to go right after school?"

Lauren nodded, handing Alice a small slip of paper. "Here's the name of the shop. Jess and I are taking the same car down there, so we'll meet you?"

Alice grinned. "That's great. See you then."

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I mumbled as soon as we got out of Alice's car. With Alice's driving (she drove like a maniac on wheels) we made it there before everyone else, so it was more than likely that we'd have to wait outside the building.

"Come on Bella!" Alice clapped her hands together as she skipped towards me. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"How can you when you can't see me?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Alice stuck her tongue at me. "Don't make fun of my gift or I won't tell you what's going on with Lauren and Lee."

"No way! You know?" How could she poss—Oh, right. She can see the future and Edward can read minds. I was feeling extra dumb today.

Alice nodded. "And I'll only tell you if you bend down here," she wiggled her finger, signaling me to lean forward.

Sighing, I did as she wished. "Now why di—," I was cut off by a pair of lips, the cold and smooth lips I eagerly awaited in the mornings and evenings. When she was done, I raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" We were outside and outside was a non-friend zone.

Alice pouted. "I like kissing you, okay? No need to get your panties all up in a twist about it."

I glared at her, but realized it was futile seeing as she stuck her bottom lip out further in her pout. "Okay, okay. I like kissing you too. Now what's going on with Lauren?"

"She's pregnant with Lee's baby. I was curious about what was going on and saw a vision of them two arguing about abortion." Figures one of them would want to get rid of the kid. "Lee's winning right now, so maybe in a couple more months we'll see Lauren getting her baby bump." Lee was the one who wanted the baby? Hmm, most guys wanted an abortion as soon as they heard their girl was late. Of course, most girls aren't Lauren.

"Wow, pregnant?"

Alice grinned. "Serves the queen bee right for her to be the center of the gossip for a change, huh?"

I nodded. "Really. She's going to have a hard time hiding that belly next year." Not to mention the fact that she'd have a hard time continuing school.

"Well, I'm having a hard time hiding our relationship," Alice pouted again. "I want to show people that you're taken!"

"Soon, Alice," I said, grabbing onto her shoulders. "I still need time, though."

Alice sighed. "I understand, I really do. It's just…I hated it when Jessica and Lauren asked if you were dating Edward or Paul!"

"I know, Alice," I wrapped my arms around her; in a friendly looking way, of course. "I promise, you'll get the satisfaction of seeing their faces drop at the sight of us, but it's not going to be any time soon."

"Okay," Alice said, her eyes locking with mine. "Just make it before we graduate, is that okay?"

I nodded. "It'll most likely happen before then, alright?"

Alice grinned before pulling back. "Jessica and Lauren are here."

Sure enough, Lauren's Pontiac pulled into the parking lot before it came to a stop in a parking spot.

"Angela shouldn't be too long," Jessica said as soon as she got out of the car, closing the door after she grabbed her purse. "She was just behind us."

"And there she is," Lauren said, taking off her sunglasses and sticking them in her purse. Angela's Toyota entered the parking lot then, stopping in between Alice's and Lauren's car.

"Hey," Angela smiled as she walked up towards us. "We ready to shop 'til we drop?"

"Oh I hope not," Jessica said, clutching on her purse tighter. "Lauren and I were planning to stop somewhere to get something to eat."

Lauren nodded. "You're free to join us if you'd like." Aww, Lauren was being sweet.

That wasn't creepy at all.

"I really need to get home after this," I said, shaking my head. "Thanks for the invite, though."

"Yeah, it was nice of you to consider us," Alice agreed.

Lauren smiled, grabbing her wallet. "So I have a credit card screaming at me to spend it. Are you ladies ready?"

Angela only had to try on three dresses before finding the perfect one, whereas both Jessica and Lauren were on their fifth as Alice, Angela and I waited, sitting near the mirrors to provide reactions. Angela found a silver dress, so that Ben wouldn't have to wear any girly colors, that had spaghetti straps and shimmered. Lauren and Jessica were still trying to find their dresses. Jessica convinced Lauren to go with loose dresses, so that it could hide her stomach if need be. Jessica went with dresses that showed off her boobs.

"So," Alice started as Lauren went to find yet another dress. "Angela, I have some questions for you."

Angela turned to us. "Yes?"

"These are controversial, of course," Alice leaned back in her chair. "So I'd understand if you don't want to answer, but I want to know your views on abortion."

"I don't mind at all," Angela grinned before a thoughtful expression took over her face. "Well, I think abortion is wrong, unless," Angela held up a finger, "the baby was in result of rape. Those babies would just be an awful reminder to their mother of the traumatic experience they endured. I think rape victims should have the option of abortion."

Alice nodded. "I agree with you. Now, what do you think of same-sex relationships?"

"Really? I have no problem with it," Angela shrugged. "I don't see why people are making a big deal out of it. Love is love; it doesn't come in black or white. And a lot of gay couples would be more than happy to adopt children from the parents who don't want them."

"That's very nice of you," Alice smiled, and I noticed she gave me a glance. Oh, so she was trying to show me that my best friend would have no problem at all with us. I got it. She was a sneaky little thing.

Angela nodded. "Thank you. I like to keep an open mind."

"Okay, I found the perfect one!" Lauren squealed as she ran back into the dressing room. It was the perfect one, apparently. A red strapless dress that was loose fitting around the stomach. Jessica found a dress too, a yellow ugly thing that I didn't find flattering at all, but it did show her boobs real well so it was her dress.

Since Jessica and Lauren got done around the same time, Alice drove me back home, holding hands once again. She gave me a peck on the cheek before I got out, thanking her for the ride as I headed inside.

"Bella, where have you been?" Dad asked as soon as I walked in with not enough time to close the door.

"I was out with a few girls from school. They wanted to shop for dresses," I said, shutting the door closed before turning back to him. "I left a message with Mom."

"Oh, that's right!" Mom called from the kitchen. "Charlie, Bella went out with her friends!"

Dad slapped himself before looking back at me. "I swear your Mom is so scatter-brained."

Mom walked in then, smiling with the dish towel over her shoulder. "But you still love me."

"Of course I do," Dad smiled, glancing at me once more. "You weren't in Seattle, were you?"

I shook my head. "Port Angeles, why?"

"A couple people were killed during the past few days. The bodies weren't' discovered, but there were signs of struggle. I just didn't want my baby girl to wind up dead on my watch."

"Dad, I'm a lot tougher than I look," I smiled. "You don't need to worry about me."

"She's right, Charlie. Stop babying her," Mom kissed him on the cheek. "Our little girl is almost an adult. Let her off the reins a bit."

Dad huffed. "Alright, alright. Don't go to Seattle until its safe, okay?"

I nodded. As long as I had Alice, I didn't care where we were.

* * *

**A/N: Killings in Seattle and Mike Newton's disapperance, could the two be connected somehow?**

**Oh, and fair warning, as this story nears the end, I will have to up the rating to M. The sequel will be rated M too, because Bella and Alice have lots of fun. If you don't like an M rated story, PM me so that I know if I need to put a lemon warning during any of the chapters.**

**So, how much longer do you think Bella can keep up the "I don't want to go to prom" thing? Leave your guesses in the review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Its Wednesday, another day another challenge...er, I mean chapter. Yeah. I wasn't copying one of my new favorite youtubers or anything. *shifty eyes***

**I don't own the Saga. If I did, I'd see to it that BD would come out earlier.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

From the corner of my eye I saw the doorknob move slowly, and I grinned as I rose up from my position; I was lying on my stomach on my bed, looking through all my notes on my laptop.

"Hey Bella," Alice grinned back when the door opened, slowly closing it before she came to sit on my bed. "What'cha doing?"

I sighed, returning back to staring at my laptop. "Studying. Finals are in a week."

"I know," Alice said with a smile to her tone. I turned my head to glance at her, and all I saw was her grin. That is, before she climbed on top of me. "I think these finals might be getting to you," Alice murmured, and then I felt her cool lips on my neck. "Would you like me to loosen you up a bit?" she asked, her tone heavy with the innuendo.

Must. Resist. Finals. Are. Important. "I really need to study, Alice. You should too."

"Hmmm," Alice quipped before I felt her hands on my shoulders, massaging them gently. "As fun as that sounds, I quite like being up here."

"Seriously, Alice," I groaned, two sides of me conflicting with one another. The sensible side knew I needed to study; I was nowhere near ready for finals, however the imprint part of me wanted to give in and let Alice do whatever she wanted. "This is important."

"One of the perks of being a vampire is having a remarkable memory," Alice whispered, her hands moving in an amazing manner that actually made me feel better. "So, I don't need to study."

"Well, I do," I muttered, though I didn't want to. Alice was a great masseuse. "And you are distracting me very much."

Alice huffed, hopping off of me. "Be like that then. I was just trying to be nice to you, but seeing as you're too busy studying I guess I'll leave," Alice pouted before skipping to the door.

"Alice, wait," I said, getting up and catching her wrist. She turned around, that adorable pout still in place, looking up at me. "I want you here, it's just…I'm going to have a hard time with finals."

Alice smiled, wrapping her arms around my waist. "You'll do great, I know it. And I don't need my visions to know it; you're a smart girl!"

I chuckled, hugging her back. "Thanks Ali-cat, you're not so bad yourself."

Alice pulled back, raising an eyebrow at me. "Ali-cat?"

"Well, yeah, I mean," I bit my lip. "Your name is Alice and you purr like a cat so I combined it for a nickname. If you don't like it I understand it's just I thought it was cute."

Alice shook her head, smiling. "I think it's cute too. Does this mean I can call you Bellsy-Boo?"

I chuckled at the name. "Bellsy-boo?"

"Well, I could have called you Bitchy-Bells, but that's not as flattering, is it?" Alice smirked.

"Okay, Bellsy-boo works fine," I kissed her forehead before hugging her tighter. "You really think I can do it?"

"Of course silly!" Alice giggled. "If you want, I can quiz you."

I nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Alice grinned before walking to sit on my bed, grabbing the laptop and putting it in her lap. "Okay, sit next to me," she said, turning to where I wouldn't be able to see what was on the screen.

I sighed, sitting next to her. "So what am I going to be quizzed on first?"

"Biology," Alice said, looking up at me with her honey eyes and I found myself lost in them, even when Alice's mouth moved. I just couldn't get enough of them. They were so…beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. "Earth to Bella!"

I quickly got out of my stupor, Alice smirking at me. "Sorry. What was the question?"

"What is the way to determine if two different beings were once related by looking at their bones?" Alice asked, looking back up at me.

I looked away quickly, trying not to get lost in her eyes again. "Homologous structures," I answered, peeking at Alice to see her grinning at me, and I melted. Wow, she was…no words could describe her. And for some unfathomable reason, she wanted me; chose me out of all the men and women she could have. But…how serious was she? "Where do we stand?" I blurted out before biting my lip and ducking my head. Did I seriously just ask that?

"What do you mean by that?" Alice asked, closing my laptop.

"Uh…like," I swallowed the lump in my throat. Why was I nervous? Oh, right. I was about to ask her to become my girlfriend. "Are we just friends who kiss or are we dating or…"

"Or?" Alice pressed, moving my laptop to the side.

"Are we girlfriends?" I whispered so softly I didn't know if she heard me or not, that is, until I felt her hand on mine.

"Where do you want us to stand?" she asked as she leaned in to whisper it in my ear.

I looked away again, praying that she wouldn't reject me. She had the choice to leave, and I would give her that choice if need be. "I'd…like it if we were…girlfriends."

"How much would you like that?" Alice asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I turned to face her again, her face inches from mine. I could feel her cool breath tickling my lips, and the urge to close the gap and press my lips to hers was almost overwhelming. "I'd like that very much."

Alice quickly pressed her lips to mine, pushing me softly onto my bed before she straddled my waist, all the while not breaking the kiss. Her tongue darted out slowly and this time when I touched her tongue with mine, she didn't pull back. Instead, her tongue danced with mine, and in an attempt to pull her closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her body, pushing her into me.

The taste of Alice's tongue was amazing, and I felt myself get lightheaded fast, so I found that it was a good thing I was already lying down on my bed.

Gasping for air, I had to break apart our kiss, though Alice's lips never left my skin. Instead they went to kiss on my neck, and I briefly wondered if I would have a mark there in the morning before I succumbed to the feeling, biting my lip to prevent a moan from escaping my mouth.

Soon enough Alice's lips were on mine once again, though this time she gave me one lingering peck before pulling back with a huge grin. "I hope that answers your question."

Deciding to play coy, I smirked and shook my head. "No, I think you're going to have to explain that to me again."

Alice giggled before pressing her lips back to mine, her hands coming up to cradle my face. My arms were perfectly content to be wrapped around her petite torso, so I kept them in place, smiling against Alice's lips.

With one last kiss, Alice pulled back again, smiling. "I would love to be your girlfriend."

I reached up to kiss her forehead before she nuzzled her nose into my neck. "I'm glad."

"Well, I was thinking," Alice started, lifting her head up a little so she could see my expression, "that since we're girlfriends now, I figured we could go to prom together."

"Alice," I groaned, sitting up.

Alice did the same, cocking her head to the side. "Why not?"

"It's just…" I sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready for people to know. They'll be gossiping about us _a lot_."

Alice shrugged. "They gossip about my family a lot anyway. I'm used to it."

"But I'm not and I—," A cool finger was pressed on my lips so I kept my mouth shut.

"Bella, I'm not saying for us to make our relationship public now," Alice said, removing her finger from my lips. "We can make our grand appearance as a couple at prom. That way we can give the gossiping teens the whole summer to talk about us."

As much as I wanted to argue with her statement, it actually made sense. We would have two and half months free from whispers and glares that came with being the subject of gossip. "That sounds…good, actually."

Alice grinned. "So you'll go?"

I bit my lip and looked away, trying not to fall for her irresistible charm. "Um…well…"

"I'd prefer it if you were looking at me," Alice whispered in my ear, her left hand touching my chin and tugging me to face her. "There, that's better. So, let me ask officially." Alice stood up, clearing her throat before turning to me. "Bella, would you like to go to prom with me?"

Knowing that I'd go anyway, since Alice had a knack for getting what she wanted, I decided to smirk. "That depends."

"On?" Alice pressed, tapping her foot impatiently. Ooh, I was torturing her with the waiting, hmm? Such a shame she couldn't see my future to see what I was planning.

I shrugged. "On if you kiss me again like you did five minutes ago."

Alice grinned and in a flash her lips were on mine, her arms wrapped around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, smiling as I kissed her back.

We sat there; our mouths intertwined, for about three minutes before she moved to nuzzle my neck once more, the soft vibrations of her purring starting. I rubbed her back gently, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I'm glad you finally said yes," Alice whispered, planting a kiss on my neck. "Now I get to show everyone that you are mine and no one else's."

"You think it's a little early to be possessive Alice?" I joked.

"Hmm," Alice sighed contently. "You'll find out that that is a common trait amongst immortals. We're very possessive about our mates."

I smiled at Alice, my hot as hell vampire girlfriend. Man…that was weird to say. Girlfriend. Alice was my girlfriend. I still hadn't fully comprehended that. "Wow."

"Wow what? That you're actually going to prom? Yeah, that's a shocker!" Alice joked.

I shook my head. "No, I just can't believe you're my girlfriend."

Alice smiled back. "The feeling is mutual. And you don't need to worry about people's reactions. The only two people at the school that you care about won't look at you a different way."

I raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

"Ben and Angela, of course," Alice sighed. "I know that they're the only ones you like in the school, and they won't care. Angela herself said she doesn't see anything wrong with it, and Ben would just think it's hot. Actually," Alice bit her lip to hold back a chuckle, "a lot of the guys at Forks will think it's hot."

"What is it with guys and thinking two chicks together is hot?"

Alice shrugged. "Well, if one of those girls' is you, then the couple will most definitely be hot."

I scoffed. "Please. You're ten times hotter than me. They would be staring at you, not me."

"On the contrary," she held up a finger, "I think you are ten times hotter than me."

"Can we agree to disagree?" I asked. "If we don't, then we're going nowhere with this conversation."

Alice giggled. "Okay."

I groaned, moving my arm so I could put head in my hands. "I just realized something."

"What?" Alice asked, rubbing my back. "It's going to be fine, Bella. I promise."

I shook my head. "No, it's not the kids at school. I just…I need to tell my parents before we do."

"Oh," Alice said, her hand moving up to my neck. "Well, I'm sure they'll be okay with it. Your parents are really nice."

"I'm not so sure," I sighed. "But I'm going to need to do it soon." Ever since Dad became the Chief of Police, he listened to the gossip and rumors to see if there would be any underage drinking going on. Of course, this didn't help for when Alice and I wanted to come out, since he'd hear about it first thing.

Alice nodded. "How about today? Get it done and over with so you can be ready for round two when prom comes by?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," I took a deep breath, standing up and turning to Alice. "You might want to go home. I have a slight suspicion that you won't be welcome here for awhile."

Alice giggled, standing up. "I think you're over-exaggerating, but okay, if it'll make you happy. Call me with the results," Alice winked before planting a kiss on my cheek, skipping towards my window. "See you later, girlfriend," Alice smiled just as she leapt out of my window and into the forest.

I could hear my parents' chatter, so I knew they were home…and they were flirting. Ugh. Hiding my grimace, I opened my bedroom door and walked down the stairs to find my parents making out on the couch. That was a visually image I was never going to get out of my head.

"Mom, Dad?" I called, and they jumped, quickly getting out of their positions.

"What is it, Bells?" Dad asked, rubbing his mouth on the arm of his sleeve.

"There's something I want to ask you guys," I started, walking out in front of the couch and sitting on the lounge chair. "It's completely hypothetical, okay?"

Mom nodded. "You can ask us anything, sweetie."

I took a deep breath. Here goes. "Hypothetically, if Alice and I were dating…hypothetically, how angry would you be?"

Dad gave Mom a knowing look and Mom sighed, leaning forward. "Sweetie, we know about you and Alice."

What? They did? "H-how?" was all I managed to get out as my face fell in disbelief. They knew?

Dad nodded. "Bells, you and Alice are really close."

"You're closer to Alice than anyone else," Mom agreed, "even Angela, who you've known since elementary school."

All I could do was gape like a giant fish, my eyes wide open as my mouth opened and close.

Dad chuckled. "Bells, we weren't going to say anything until you were ready to tell us. We knew that telling your parents that you're dating someone of the same sex is difficult; at least, that's what the movies told me."

"For once, they're right," I chuckled, still in disbelief. They were…okay with this? No screaming, yelling, or threatening to kick me out of the house? "So…you guys aren't mad? You're not going to kick me out?"

Mom shook her head. "Why would we get mad at your happiness?"

"You're Mom is right," Dad added. "Ever since you started hanging around Alice, especially recently, you've had a constant smile on your face. I like to see you happy."

They were okay with us…with me and Alice. I felt like I was going to cry, but I sucked it up and wrapped each arm around both of my parents, sniffing as I fought back the tears. "Thank you…I love you, so much."

"We love you too, sweetie," Mom said, patting my back. "Now tell us, when did you and Alice start dating?"

And the interrogations began. After answering every question they had; when did you start liking Alice, when were we going to come out, etc, I was able to go to my room. I had to have the best parents ever. They wanted to meet Alice, like officially, and they weren't even mad.

Could life get any better?

* * *

**A/N: So I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that none of you oppose to this story becoming M rated? I didn't see any opposition in the reviews nor in PM's, so I'm going to think that the M rated goodness is just what you're waiting for.**

**Now, before I go off to play Sims for a couple hours, I want to ask you what you think will happen come prom time. Who do you think will gossip the most? Will Ben and Angela take it okay? And what about Emmett; what does he have in store for them?**

**Until Friday!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Good morning world, it's Friday. Many of you probably expect this chapter to be about prom, well you're wrong. Prom starts next chapter.**

**Anywho, please enjoy this chapter as it was written for you reviewers, and might I say, I am not Stephenie Meyer. I only own the idea of Bella becoming a wolf and imprinting on Alice.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"This is getting ridiculous," Charlie grumbled, throwing the newspaper on the table before taking another drink from his mug. "Why haven't they caught the guy yet?"

Normally, I wouldn't have heard him since he was talking to himself in a whisper, so I didn't bother talking to him as I ate my cereal, waiting for my ride to arrive. My parents were phenomenal when it came to mine and Alice's relationship; they didn't question us and they still treated Alice the same way. I loved them for that, and they loved me just the way I was. Still…I couldn't help but wonder why they were really accepting. Did they just think I was going through a phase, or were they just glad I wouldn't get knocked up if I was with a girl?

"Bells, did you hear me?" Dad asked, and I shook my head to get out of the clouds. "I asked you how you're finals are going."

Oh, right. Finals. Today was the last day of finals; the last day of worrying if I'd make the grade or not. Alice reassured me countless times, but I wasn't convinced. Not that I was failing any classes, I just wasn't the best and my grades have gotten a tad since I joined the pack.

I shrugged. "Good, I guess. Finals are finals. They suck."

"And what about Alice? Is she having any problem?" Dad smirked. "I don't care if you two are dating, but I do care if she has a future or not."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, relax. Alice is going to ace all of her tests; I promise."

"Was someone talking about me?" the voice of my cute little pixie-vampire girlfriend called before her adorable spiky-headed self walked in the kitchen. "Hey Chief Swan," she grinned before wrapping her arms around my neck. "Hey Bella."

"Hey," I smiled back, kissing her arm before lifting my spoon to my mouth.

"Alice," Dad huffed, "I told you a hundred times now. You can call me Charlie."

Alice giggled, pulling out the chair next to me and sitting in it. "Actually I think it's been a thousand times. Besides, I wasn't sure how to approach you now that I'm seeing your daughter romantically."

"You Cullens are so formal," Dad chuckled. "Are you sure you aren't secretly related?"

"I'm positive," Alice smiled. "So how's the search for Mike going?"

Dad sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Not too well. The dogs picked up another scent as they followed Mike's trail. It's not looking good."

"Do you think he's dead?" I asked, dropping my spoon in the bowl, milk being it's only contents. Normally I'd have drunk the milk, but this was a serious conversation.

Dad took a deep breath. "We haven't ruled it out yet, but it looks possible."

I was about to reply when I heard a quick tap on the door, and I turned around in my seat just as Mom went to answer it. Who could it be? People rarely visited us in the mornings, aside from Alice.

"Just a minute!" Mom called, even though she was at the door. "Oh! Jacob, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in."

"Thanks Renée," I heard the familiar voice of my cousin say before he walked in, his attire consisting of shorts and a wife-beater. The pack was thankful it was late May, since it meant they could wear minimal clothing. "Bella, can I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded, getting up from my seat. I placed my bowl in the sink before following Jake outside, Alice on my heels. Alice closed the door behind us, and I turned to see what Jake's reaction to her being here would be. Aside from his nose scrunching up, I didn't see any disgust in his expression. Good, my pack and my girlfriend could get along.

"What is it?" I asked, crossing my arms. I didn't have the time to talk to Jake; I was too worried about my finals.

Jake grinned widely. "Thought you'd want to congratulate me on becoming Beta. So come on, bring on the praises."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that why you came over here before school?"

Jake shook his head. "No, but I wanted to break the ice somehow. You need to come to Harry's house tonight."

I scoffed. "I think you're taking this Beta thing to your head, Jake. You're already giving out orders. Wait," I paused, trying to think of why I'd need to go to Harry's. "Is Harry okay?"

"Harry's fine, Bells," Jake reassured me, patting my shoulder. "No need to worry."

"Then why do I need to go to Harry's? Something wrong with Seth? Leah?" I asked, hoping Leah wasn't too pissed now that Sam and Emily were actually dating.

"No, no. They're all fine. In fact, Harry is feeling good enough to give you, Leah and Brady your tattoos," Jake winked, flexing his arm so that his tattoo was clear. "Now you'll officially be members of the pack."

I heard a small giggle escape from Alice, and I saw from the corner of my eye that she had her hand over her mouth. She was unusually quiet, something a bit odd for her. What was wrong with her? Did she not like the idea of me getting a tattoo or something?

"Alice, you okay?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Hmm?" Alice asked, looking up at me. "Oh, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'll tell you why not," Jake grinned, flexing his arm once again. "She's too busy fantasizing about these guns!" Could my cousin get anymore obnoxious? "Admit it, Alice. My Pecs are far more impressive than Bella's breasts."

That answer was yes.

"Ugh! Jake!" I shoved him lightly. "Shut up."

Jake snickered. "Just playing with you, Bells. Sheesh, you don't have to take everything seriously."

"Get out of here," I grumbled, trying to push him off the porch. "I have school, and you do too."

"No I don't," Jake's grin grew wider. "Our last day was yesterday. One of the perks of living on the rez."

"Jake," I growled. "Leave. I need to get going."

"You better do as she says," Alice said, grabbing my arm. "She's been stressed all week. We have finals."

Jake backed up slowly, his expression taking on one of fear. "Oh…I better get out of here. See you after school, Bella," Jake smiled before taking off towards the trees, taking his wife beater off as he did so.

"Well that went better than I expected," Alice muttered once he was out of view.

I turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "What was?"

"The confrontation with me and your cousin. I expected him to wolf out and attack me," Alice sighed. "Do you know why he didn't?"

I chuckled. "For one, he's my cousin. Two, it's illegal to injure or murder one's imprint. Even if he wanted to kill you, he's bound by law." I looked back towards the trees, thinking to myself.

Still, it was strange that he didn't even grimace when Alice followed me. And he was joking with her? Was it possible that vampires and werewolves could get along?

Or was Jake just covering up, waiting for us to drop our guard so he could attack?

No, this was Jake we were talking about. He wouldn't do that.

"You want me to grab your stuff or start the car?" Alice asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

I smiled at her appearance and kissed her forehead lightly. "You're cute when you're impatient."

"Hurry up, Bella," Alice crossed her arms. "The quicker this day goes the quicker I can pick up our dresses."

"You already found them?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

Alice shook her head. "No, I designed them. They're going to arrive at the same shop we went to a couple weeks ago. I could've made them myself, but no, Rosalie said to take it easy on you."

"Oh," I said. Alice designed clothes? I should've known that though. That sounded odd. Of course, my girlfriend was odd, so it made sense. "Well, let me get my backpack. You can start the car, if you like."

Alice nodded and walked towards her car while I walked in the house, grabbing my backpack from the couch. It sounded like Mom and Dad were talking, so I paused to listen to their conversation.

"Do you think the department will have to get involved with it?" Mom asked, turning on the faucet. She must be doing dishes.

"I don't know, but I hope not," Dad sighed. "This is why I like living in a small town. There aren't any serial killers in Forks."

I stopped listening and headed out, because I knew what they were talking about now. They were talking about the killings in Seattle. I really hoped Dad didn't have to go, and if he did, I would probably try and ask Sam if we could watch over him.

"We're keeping an eye on the situation in Seattle," Alice said as I got in the car.

"What do you mean?" I asked, closing the car door.

Alice shook her head. "Nothing you need to worry about. So, let's talk about our big coming out."

I listened to Alice the whole car ride, wondering what she meant about keeping an eye on the situation in Seattle. What was going on that had the Cullens worried? A serial killer surely couldn't kill them.

And then it hit me. I needed to talk to Sam, so it was a good thing I had to go to La Push anyway.

* * *

"God that hurts!" I heard Leah say as I walked closer to the Clearwater home. "Seth, I'm going to kill you. You said it didn't hurt this much."

"No, I said it won't hurt as long as it normally does for humans who get a tattoo," Seth snickered. "Suck it up, at least you won't have to keep a bandage on it forever."

I walked in the house and found Leah sitting in the arm chair, her father taking a tattoo gun to her arm. He did look better, had more color to his face, and he smiled when he saw me walk in.

"Bella, I take it Jake told you to stop by," he asked, pressing the tattoo gun back into Leah's arm.

Leah winced and bit her lip. "Careful Bella, it hurts like hell."

"You're such a crybaby," Seth chuckled.

"Like you were any better," Harry added with a grin. "You actually cried."

"Did not!" Seth argued.

"Yeah, you totally did," Jake snorted as he walked in and towards the fridge, taking out a pizza box. "Quil had to bring in your Teddy to get you to stop."

Seth groaned and walked out of the house. "Stop ruining my reputation!"

Jake snickered, grabbing a slice of pizza. "What a wuss."

"Is Sam around? I need to tell him something," I spoke up after I finished laughing.

"Out back," Leah said, her tone a bit sour. So she was taking the news hard. I felt bad for her…maybe I should request that we be put on patrol together, just so we can have some girl talk.

I nodded and went out back, watching as Paul talked to Sam, his expression serious. Oh God, what happened? "What's wrong?

Paul turned to face me, grinning. "Not wrong, right. I found my imprint."

"Oh," I said, startled. "Really? Do I know her?" Or him, the dark side of my thoughts laughed.

Paul nodded. "She's your cousin. Rachel came home from UW, and well, she's my soul mate."

Rachel? My cousin Rachel? Jake's older sister Rachel? Really? "Well," I started, a grin slowly spreading across my face, "looks like you were dating the wrong relative of Jake's."

Paul chuckled, placing his hand on my head and mussing up my hair. One disadvantage of being a female wolf; all the guys were taller than you. "I'm glad you're not mad, Bells. So, how're things with you and that pixie-leech?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course he heard what I thought Alice was, but I didn't quite appreciate the leech comment. "Good. We're going to prom together."

"Hot," Embry winked as he walked out of the forest, Brady behind him. They must've been on patrol since they were both only wearing shorts.

"That's my cousin you're talking about!" Jake called before he ran out of the house and tackled Embry to the ground. "Take it back!"

"I don't mind Jake, really," I chuckled. "But I do have something I need to tell you, Sam," I turned to face him. "Do you know anything about what's happening in Seattle?"

Sam nodded. "There's a serial killer on the loose, why?"

"I think the serial killer might be a vampire."

I could hear Leah's inhale from inside the house, and I saw several grimaces surrounding me. "Fucking bloodsuckers," Paul muttered, his fists clenched. "Why can't they move on already?"

"Paul, keep calm," Sam said, placing his hand on Paul's shoulder. "How did you find out about this?"

I shrugged. "Alice told me that her family is keeping an eye on Seattle, and I began to wonder why they would worry about a serial killer if it couldn't harm them. Then I realized it must've been a vampire."

"Normally a vampire would have moved on by now," Sam said, his expression thoughtful. "This one, however, has stayed in Seattle for a couple weeks now."

"Seattle is a big city," Embry said. "They probably figured they could stay incognito for a few weeks."

"Well, they're doing a hell of a job!" Paul said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever the case, we should just wait and see if they move on. No unnecessary battles unless it seems we need to interfere, understood?" Sam asked, the alpha tone in place.

We all nodded, partly because we knew we couldn't argue with his rule, and we continued on with our duties. I got my tattoo, which did hurt like hell but thanks to Leah's warning I was ready for it, and did an hour of patrol before heading back home.

As soon as I got to my doorstep, however, I could smell a vampire. I stopped and sniffed at the air, trying to determine if it was one of the Cullens scent. No…it was new, yet it had a slight familiarity to it. I opened the door slowly, the house unusually quiet.

"Mom?" I called out into the darkness, flipping on the lights to illuminate the room, even if I didn't need it to see. "Dad?"

The scent was stronger as I scanned the first floor, and I noticed that it was even stronger near the steps. Cautiously, I took the steps one by one, using my ears to see if I could hear anything.

Nothing. No heart beats. No breathing. I started to panic; did the vampire get Mom and Dad? The scent grew unbearable as it led towards my room, so it seemed that the vampire went that way. Covering my nose, I opened my door but didn't step inside, peering into my room from the darkness.

When I sensed nothing was wrong with the room, I walked in, flipping on my lights. And that's when I noticed it. A subtle change, yes, but a change a vampire or a werewolf would notice.

My hamper was emptier than I had left it before, several articles of clothing gone.

"What the hell?" I asked, searching through my dirty garments, some of which smelled like Alice. My jean shorts and a red blouse were missing, the ones I wore yesterday, as well as some of my…undergarments.

Did I have a vampire panty-raider or something?

A soft humming noise started, and I looked on my desk to see my phone lit up as if someone were calling it. I stood up and grabbed it, quickly answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey girlfriend," Alice's voice calmed me. "What's going on?"

"Um…well…" I said, looking at my hamper. "My parents are gone and I had an intruder. He stole…clothes."

I heard a brief pause before Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, your parents are safe. They're at some police gala. I'll be right over with Edward and Jasper to see if we can't find out who this guy is."

"Thanks babe," I sighed, grateful that my parents were still alive. "See you in a few."

"No problem."

I snapped my phone shut, and looked at my hamper once more. Somehow, I couldn't shake off the feeling that the intruder and the situation in Seattle were connected. It might've been because I was talking about the vampire in Seattle not too long ago, so I shrugged it off and waited until Alice arrived with her brothers.

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes, a vampire has stolen clothes!**

**I'm just messing with you. Anyway, I've been conjuring up an idea for another Bellice story once this one and the sequel are over... or I might intermix it with the sequel. Not too sure.**

**Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Your favorite part?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I thought it would be nice to give you the prom chapter, seeing as y'all are so nice.**

**I do not own the Saga, I dont even own the beginning of this chapter. This was taken straight from the book, with a minor difference near the end of the article.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_**SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS**_

_It's been less than a decade since the city of Seattle was the hunting ground for the most prolific serial killer in U.S. history. Gary Ridgway, the Green River Killer, was convicted of the murders of 48 women._

_And now a beleaguered Seattle must face the possibility that it could be harboring an even more horrifying monster at this very moment._

_The police are not calling the recent rash of homicides and disappearances the work of a serial killer. Not yet, at least. They are reluctant to believe so much carnage could be the work of one individual. This killer—if, in fact, it is one person—would then be responsible for 39 linked homicides and disappearances within the last three months alone. In comparison, Ridgway's 48-count murder spree was scattered over a 21-year period. If these deaths can be linked to one man, then this is the most violent rampage of serial murder in American history._

_The police are leaning instead toward the theory that gang activity is involved. This theory is supported by the sheer number of victims, and by the fact that there seems to be no pattern in the choice of victims._

_From Jack the Ripper to Ted Bundy, the targets of serial killings are usually connected by similarities in age, gender, race or a combination of the three. The victims of this crime wave range in age from 15-year-old honor student Amanda Reed, to 67-year-old retired postman Omar Jenks. The linked deaths include a nearly even 18 women and 21 men. The victims are racially diverse: Caucasians, African Americans, Hispanics and Asians._

_The selection appears random. The motive seems to be killing for no other reason than to kill._

_So why even consider the idea of a serial killer?_

_There are enough similarities in the modus operandi to rule out unrelated crimes. Every victim discovered has been burned to the extent that dental records were necessary for identification. The use of some kind of accelerant, like gasoline or alcohol, seems to be indicated in the conflagrations; however, no traces of any accelerant have yet been found. All of the bodies have been carelessly dumped with no attempt at concealment._

_More gruesome yet, most of the remains show evidence of brutal violence—bones crushed and snapped by some kind of tremendous pressure—which medical examiners believe occurred before the time of death, though these conclusions are difficult to be sure of, considering the state of the evidence._

_Another similarity that points to the possibility of a serial: every crime is perfectly clean of evidence, aside from the remains themselves. Not a fingerprint, not a tire tread mark nor a foreign hair is left behind. There have been no sightings of any suspect in the disappearances._

_Then there are the disappearances themselves—hardly low profile by any means. None of the victims are what could be viewed as easy targets. None are runaways or the homeless, who vanish so easily and are seldom reported missing. Victims have vanished from their homes, from a fourth-story apartment, from a health club, from a wedding reception. Perhaps the most astounding: 30-year-old amateur boxer Robert Walsh entered a movie theater with a date; a few minutes into the movie, the woman realized that he was not in his seat. His body was found only three hours later when fire fighters were called to the scene of a burning trash Dumpster, twenty miles away._

_Another pattern is present in the slaying: all of the victims disappeared at night._

_And the most alarming pattern? Acceleration. Six of the homicides were committed in the first week, 11 in the second. Twenty-two have occurred in the last 10 days alone. And the police are no closer to finding the responsible party than they were after the first charred body was discovered._

_The evidence is conflicting, the pieces horrifying. A vicious new gang or a wildly active serial killer? Or something else the police haven't yet conceived of?_

_Only one conclusion is indisputable: something hideous is stalking Seattle._

"You got that right," I muttered, throwing the newspaper down on my bed. There was a vampire in Seattle, no doubt about that. The thing that irked me was that he, or she, was killing so many people and had yet to be caught. Given the enhanced speed and strength of the vampires, though, it was bound to be possible.

Grabbing the newspaper, I read the last line again. Ironically, Seattle was being stalked by something beautiful, not hideous. Of course, they couldn't compare to my beautiful little vampire, but they'd still be beautiful, nonetheless.

"We need to do something," I muttered, crunching the paper up. I don't think it would be wise to wait and see if the vampire would move on, because it was obvious he hadn't done so yet. We needed to step in, and soon, before more people become his prey. Granted, the large amount of victims seemed to indicate a coven was residing in Seattle, but I just needed to know if they were vampires or some sadistic humans.

"Who does?" Alice's voice startled me, breaking me from my reverie, causing me to jump. "Did I scare you?"

I scoffed, shaking it off. "You couldn't scare me if you tried."

"Oh yeah?" Alice said, placing her hands on her hips. I did notice there was a bag in one of them, a bag containing a dress. "How about if I tell you that you're going to prom in about two hours?"

My eyes widened. "Okay, that does scare me." I still hadn't prepped myself for the outcome of Alice and I walking in to prom together.

"Aww," Alice dropped the bag on my bed before wrapping her arms around me. "I'll protect you from the big mean high schoolers'."

"I can take care of myself, remember?" I asked with a smirk. "Besides, if they get me too angry, I can always rip them into pieces."

"Not very wise, my dear," Alice winked. "Now, what were you talking about before I walked in?"

I sighed, because it would be hard to hide it from her and because she could get any answer she wanted out of me. "The crime wave in Seattle. A vampire is doing it, right?"

Alice looked at me, pursing her lips together before taking a deep breath, dropping her arms. "Yeah, you're right."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, turning to sit on the bed. "I wouldn't have thought differently of you."

"It's not that," Alice sighed, sitting next to me. "I just didn't want you to have to worry about it."

"Well, our pack is probably going to go and get rid of the problem."

"In a city full of citizens who can see you?" Alice asked, running a hand through my hair. "That wouldn't be wise; you could expose yourself."

She was right. We wouldn't be able to follow the vampire because he could look human and we would look like mutant wolves. Mutant wolves in the city, no less. "Yeah, I guess I'm not thinking rationally when it comes to blood suckers." I quickly covered my mouth once I realized my faux pas. "I'm sorry!"

Alice chuckled. "That's okay Bella. I don't care if you call other vampires blood suckers, as long as you don't categorize my family as that."

"I don't," I shook my head. "I couldn't. You guys are too nice and this…leech is on a killing spree."

"You don't need to worry about that," Alice kissed my cheek. "Just worry about tonight, but not too much, since Kate and Rosalie are coming over to give you a makeover."

I pouted. "What is with you Cullen girls and thinking makeovers are fun?"

"My dear Bella, I can't believe I have to inform you that I will not date you unless you abide by their rules," Alice grinned.

I groaned. "You evil little pixie."

"Your evil little pixie, to be precise," Alice winked. "Now, I need to get going. Rosalie and Kate should be here soon, and they made me promise not to be here so I can be surprised when I see the finished product. Might I get a kiss goodbye?"

"You can get anything your little heart desires," I smiled, leaning in and pressing my lips to hers.

We would have kept kissing, were it not for my Dad's pounding at the door. "Bella! Alice's sisters are here! They're saying they're going to help you get ready for prom."

"I got to go," Alice whispered, kissing me once more before heading to my window. "I'll see you in about two hours," she winked before disappearing.

"Send them in," I sighed, standing up and grabbing the bag that contained my dress. I was still unaware of how it looked, so I slowly zipped the bag down to reveal a baby blue number. It was strapless, and the length of the dress changed as you got to the front. It reminded me of the water, the way it seemed to make a wave. Somehow I had the feeling mine was more like the water so it could douse the fire in everyone's eye when they saw Alice's dress. She was one to go overboard.

"Alice did well," I heard Kate chuckle. "That's a good color."

"Nah, red is more my thing," Rosalie said. "So, are you ready to be beautified?"

I groaned. "I guess I have no choice, do I?" I turned around to face them, surprised they weren't in their own dresses all ready.

"None at all," Kate smirked. "And if you don't comply, I am allowed to use force."

"Fine, I come in peace and all that jazz," I muttered, sitting at my desk chair while Rosalie placed a make-up kit on the desk. Before she got to me though, I felt a slight zap when Kate touched me. "What was that for?"

"Jazz is mine, just making sure you knew," Kate winked, blowing on her finger as if it were a gun she just triggered.

For the next hour and a half, I endured the make-up squad, as I dubbed them. They let me get into my dress once my face and hair was done, giving them a chance to get changed into their own dresses. Kate had a floor length gold dress, whereas Rosalie had a dress that stopped mid-calf. Of course, it was red, and sequined. Basically, it was Rosalie's dress.

They gave me a small silver necklace so my neck wouldn't look bare, and then I had to slip into silver flats. I had to admit, Alice did keep up with her promise of me not wearing heels, and for that, I was grateful. And then the doorbell rang.

"Girls, your dates are here!" Mom called up the steps, and I froze. Alice was here. Oh my God, Alice was here.

"Calm down, Bella," Rosalie said, "or you'll sweat off your new face."

"And Alice wouldn't appreciate that much, now would she?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked, opening up my door.

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Kate smiled, placing her hand on my shoulder as we walked out of my room. Rosalie went down the steps first, and I ignored the smooching sounds as she greeted Emmett. Kate followed suit, and I looked down the steps to see Jasper wearing a tux with gold trimmings, taking Kate's hand and kissing the top of it when she reached the bottom of the steps. And then I saw her, and I saw what she was wearing.

Alice's dress screamed, and it screamed Alice. It was lime green, very short, and very revealing; the straps going behind her neck and tyed into an intricate bow. My mind flew into the gutter as I looked at the bottom of her dress barely reaching mid-thigh. I blushed, looking away as the fire in my core grew. My dress was clearly the quieter of the two, the moon to Alice's sun.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Alice whispered as I walked down the steps, causing my blush to deepen.

"We did well, huh Alice?" Kate grinned, poking Alice's ribs with her elbow.

Alice only nodded and when I reached the bottom of the steps, she gave me one slow kiss, the kind that lingered. "I…I'm lost for words."

"The same could be said about you," I whispered back, wrapping my arms around her waist as hers came around my neck. "You look…you leave enough for the imagination to take over," I gulped, letting my imagination run wild.

"Hello, parents in the room," Dad chuckled, and I quickly kicked myself. Check to make sure parents are in the room before telling your girlfriend that you were thinking of the things you two could do together.

"Picture time!" Mom smiled, lifting up her digital camera.

We endured a good ten minutes of pictures being taken before Jasper reminded us that Edward was waiting in the limo. I gave my parents a quick hug goodbye before leaving with Alice, hand-in-hand.

Once the limo got rolling, Edward reached over and slapped me.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked, rubbing my cheek.

"For all those inappropriate thoughts about my sister," Edward grumbled. "I had to fight the urge to kiss her."

I blushed while Emmett guffawed. "You're telling me Bella has a dirty mind? Maybe it's a good thing we keep her around."

"She's probably nowhere near close to your mind, Emmett," Jasper chuckled darkly. "I was able to feel all the lust in the room, and Bella's didn't even compare to yours."

Everyone laughed at Emmett who just smirked. "I can't help it if I have a super hot wife."

"Nice save, Emmett," Jasper rolled his eyes.

For the rest of the ride, Emmett kept jabbing at me and Alice, while Edward and Jasper took the liberty of jabbing Emmett right back. When we reached the hotel where our prom was being held, we all got out and made our way to the entrance.

Taking slow and relaxing breaths, I walked with Alice, trying to keep calm when I froze. I wasn't ready. Not at all. What would people say? What about the people that weren't here?

"Guys, go on ahead," Alice said to the others. "I think Bella is getting a case of stage-fright."

"Bella doesn't want people to know she's a lezzy?" Emmett chuckled. "That sucks. I could do with some girl-on-girl macking."

"Such a perv," Rosalie muttered, dragging her boyfriend into the hotel with everyone else following them.

"Bella, it's going to be okay," Alice said, rubbing her hand sympathetically on my shoulder. "I promise. Once we get this done and over with, people will be more interested in Lauren being pregnant than us being together."

I took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

Alice nodded. "Positive. Now take my hand," Alice said, holding her hand open, "and I promise I won't let go until you tell me to."

I grabbed her hand and walked towards the hotel. We walked into the lobby and towards the ballroom when I heard a familiar booming laughter on the speakers.

"Hey everyone! Something very interesting is about to walk through the doors!" Emmett bellowed. "And I promise, it's gossip-worthy!"

I gasped. "Why'd he do that?"

"I told him to tell everyone to be looking our way," Alice said between clenched teeth. "I didn't know he'd do that."

"Why'd you do that?" I raised my voice, a familiar tremor going down my spine. Oh crap, not here. I don't want to phase here.

As if sensing what could happen, Alice put her hands on my shoulders. "Bella, calm down. I figured it would be easier this way to get the whole school to see us all at once, that way they can whisper and whatnot all they want today."

I pouted. "You sure it'll work?"

"I'm ninety-eight percent sure," Alice grinned, releasing her grip and placing her hand back in mine. "The other two percent is because I can't see you and the people around you, but I can see most of the school. Most of them will shrug it off before the end of the school year, and the ones that won't are the ones you'd expect. Jessica, Lauren, other girls wanting attention, etc."

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. "You ready to do this?" I asked, still slightly pissed that everyone would be looking at us, but nowhere near enough to make me voice my own opinion. Alice knew how I felt, I was sure of it.

Alice nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

So we walked in, ready to tell everyone we were a couple.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy? Oh noes, I don't like cliffies!**

**Alice doesn't think Bella is weak, let me just get that straight. She just doesn't want Bella to get involved with fighting because she's very overprotective.**

**So, who's ready for the reactions? I know I am!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yes, I know that was a really mean cliffy, but I thought I'd upload the chapter with the cliffy then because I was waiting for my 400th review to kick in (which was only like seven away) so I knew that you guys would get this chapter fast. :)**

**I do not own the Saga. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"No way! So are they like together now?" Some blonde senior called from our left. I was fairly certain she was the captain of the cheerleading squad. She sure sounded like it; she was loud, obnoxious, and just had that usual cheerleader nasally voice.

"That's the big news? I thought they were together a few weeks ago," Samantha Marks stuck her tongue out on our right. "I think it's disgusting." Why did she think that? Was it because she was homophobic? As I glanced at her, though, it seemed that her eyes drifted as she looked at me. Ah, that was it. She was jealous.

"I thought she was dating Edward!" Lauren gasped.

"I so knew Alice was a dyke. Check out her hair-style!"

That last comment, of course, came from the one and only Jessica Stanley. My fists wanted to clench and knock her out cold, but I could still feel the pressure of Alice's hand on mine. I turned to look at Alice who gave me a reassuring smile, so I nodded and we headed towards an empty table, all eyes on us.

It was weird, being the center of attention for a change. I could feel everyone's eyes drilling into my back as Alice sat down in a chair, pulling one out for me. Nodding, I slid into the chair, cautiously turning to see if people were still looking.

As soon as I did, however, they all turned to face other people, as if they weren't looking. Yeah, that was real smart.

"So, was it as bad as you thought?" Alice whispered.

I groaned. "It's just as worse as I imagined it would be."

"I'll protect you," Alice leaned her head onto my shoulder. "Don't let them get to you."

"Why couldn't we have just told everyone little by little?"

Alice shrugged. "More whispering that way. I could either give you more looks or more whispering, and seeing as you can hear the whispering, I went for the former."

I placed my hand on Alice's knee, smiling at her. "That was considerate, it's just…" I sighed, "maybe I could've lived with the whispering."

"Are you sure?" she asked, grabbing my hand so that she kept my hand there. "I mean, it's too late now, but if I could go back and change it I would."

"I know you would, but it doesn't matter now. Everyone knows," I leaned my head to the side, on top of Alice's. "But it's nice, not having to hide anymore."

"It sure is," Alice agreed, and I swear even through all of the music and such, I heard her start purring. "Now people know not to ask you out, because you are mine."

"I think I might like having a possessive girlfriend," I teased, shifting my head slightly so I could plant a kiss on the top of her head.

Alice smiled. "I'm glad you think so. I still haven't figured out what I think of having a hating-to-shop girlfriend. It's new to me."

I rolled my eyes. "One more word and I might just have to make you shut up."

"Oh really?" Alice said, moving her head from my position so I could clearly see her smirk. "And what would you do? Hmm?"

"I might do something like this," I said, leaning in to press my lips to hers, ignoring the hoots and hollers of some of the teenagers on the dance floor, Emmett being the loudest. I could feel Alice grin before I deepened the kiss, sucking her on bottom lip. Mmm, I loved the way she tasted.

"Aren't you cute together?" I heard someone say, and at first I got pissed because I thought it was Jessica being sarcastic, but I cooled down when I saw it was Angela. I should've been able to differentiate their voices, but it was too loud in the hotel, the music blaring Lady Gaga's Just Dance.

"Hey Ange," I smiled. "What's up?"

Angela chuckled, sitting down next to Alice. "Ben had to go to the bathroom, so I told him I'd come and talk to you. Some entrance, huh?"

"Understatement of the decade," I grumbled. I wished it would have gone differently, but the deed was done. "You're okay with this?" I asked, trying to move on to a different topic.

Angela nodded. "Of course, besides," Angela grinned, "I kind of figured you two were going out that day we were shopping for dresses."

"How?" When did we act like we were in a romantic relationship?

"Alice asked me what I thought of gay marriage," Angela shrugged. "I figured she was talking about the two of you, and I was right. So," Angela smiled again, "when did you start dating? Was it after the sleepover?"

Alice giggled. "Sometime after that, like a week or two, I think."

"That's nice," Angela said. "And I was right, you two are cute together. Not that I'm hitting on you, I'm strictly dickly," Angela said, causing me and Alice to laugh.

"No Angela," I said in between fits of laughter. "Never say that again."

Angela smiled. "See, I can still make you laugh just like I did when we were younger."

Angela stayed to talk to us a little more, informing us of who was talking behind our back. Surprise, surprise, Jessica and Lauren were the ones doing the most of it.

Ben arrived shortly after Angela, sitting down next to her. "Can you guys kiss? I missed it earlier."

"Ben!" Angela smacked him on his arm.

"What? I'm sorry babe, but I can appreciate two nice looking girls who just so happen to be intimate with one another," Ben said, crossing his arms as if he thought that he defended himself enough.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You can redeem yourself by dancing with me."

Ben groaned. "Fine," he muttered, getting up with a huff and grabbed Angela's hand, dragging her to the dance floor.

"Bella," Alice asked, smiling at me. "Would you care to dance?"

I shook my head. "No, I suck at dancing."

"So, all you have to do is move a body part, and you're dancing," Alice clapped her hands together. "It's as easy as that. Come on, it's not a slow song, at least."

I sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

"None at all," Alice grinned as I got up, and we walked to the dance floor together. I just nodded my head as Alice danced around me. I silently wished that she'd grind into me like so many girls were doing to their guys, but I knew that would never happen, especially since we just came out to the public.

A slow song started and Alice held out her hand with a smile. "Please? It won't be too bad."

"Alright," I said, wrapping my arms around her neck while she wrapped hers around my waist. We moved side to side for a few seconds before I noticed Alice's eyes darkening just a hair. "Alice, why do your eyes change color?"

"Hmm?" Alice asked, and it seemed she was off in her own la-la-land. She did that a lot, I found out. "Oh, well, our eye color changes whenever we need to feed."

"Do you need to feed now?" I whispered in her ear. If someone accidently bled from their shoes rubbing against their feet, I would make sure Alice didn't have to suffer. Granted, I knew my first priority should be to make sure that whoever's foot bled wasn't killed, as was my duty as a wolf, but my priorities changed when it came to Alice.

Alice shook her head. "No, I'm not. I fed while waiting for Rosalie and Kate to get done with you, actually."

"Then why did your eyes just darken?" If she wasn't hungry, why were they more amber than honey?

Alice smiled. "Silly Bella, our eyes change color whenever we feel an intense emotion, too."

"Oh," I said, my brow furrowing. "Are you sad or mad?"

"I'm happy…but that's not the emotion that triggers are eyes to change color. It's…similar to bloodlust, only we're not lusting for blood," Alice winked.

I bit my lip as I got her meaning. She was lusting for something entirely different, something I lusted for more often than not. "Oh," was all I could say as my core tightened. Would tonight be the night that we'd have each other completely? "So tonight are we…?" I let my voice trail off, hoping Alice would get what I meant.

Alice shrugged. "If you want, I mean, I'm not going to force you or anything."

"Maybe I do," I smiled.

Alice grinned back. "Then I can't wait for this night to end," she whispered, closing her eyes as her chin started to lift.

I closed my eyes, smiling as I leaned forward. I was greeted with the lips I wanted, however. Instead I opened my eyes to see Alice in a trance, the trance she had whenever she had a vision.

I stood there, waiting for her to come back, surprised when her eyes widen with terror. "I-I need to talk to Jasper," was all she said before she left me, my arms left grasping the air.

Deciding to not look like an idiot, I dropped my arms and scanned the room, searching for the pixie I was just holding. I saw her, and she looked…anxious? She was talking rapidly to Jasper and Emmett, too fast for me to comprehend.

Deciding to go and sit at the table while I waited for her to calm down enough to talk to me, I slowly headed in that general direction when I felt a cold hand touch my arm, pulling me in the opposite direction.

I knew what a cold hand meant, it meant vampire. I needed to protect these kids, even if they were gossiping about me. I'd let this leech take me where he needed me and then I'd rip hi—

"Bella," Edward's cool voice whispered in my ear. "We need to get out of here. I'm not trying to hurt you, I promise."

Hearing Edward's voice, I calmed down. I couldn't kill a Cullen. Why did I even think that a nomad was here? "Sorry," I muttered, knowing he heard my thoughts.

He nodded; his grip on my arm tight as he led me through the throngs of people before we eventually made it in the lobby. I noticed that everyone else was waiting, talking quietly to each other in case humans overheard their hushed whispers.

"A newborn army?" Kate asked, surprised. "You sure?"

Alice shrugged, shaking her head at the same time. She looked scared of something. "I-I'm not sure. I just saw a bunch of vampires passing around Bella's shirt."

"Regardless," Jasper started, "we need to inform Carlisle and Esme. It seems that an army is being created."

"Why?" Rosalie asked. "Who are they targeting?"

Jasper took a deep breath, his eyes glancing over at me. Everyone else followed his gaze, some gasping.

"What? I don't get it," I frowned. I hated being the only one not in the know.

"Bella," Alice sighed, grabbing my hand. "I'm sorry. It seems that they're going after you."

So all the killings in Seattle were only a step in a major plan to get me? Awesome.

* * *

**A/N: Prom was ruined by the vampires in Seattle, go figure. **

**So, I really don't have a question relating to this chapter, so I think I'm going to do something else involving the title of the sequel. If I told you the title is Full Moon, what would you think it's about? Leave your answers in your reviews, my wonderful reviewers whom I love dearly.**


	25. Chapter 25

**We've hit the Twenty Five chapter mark! Goodness, I haven't gotten this far in some of my other stories. Alas, there are but ten more chapters to go. Never fret, for we do have a sequel to this enchanting Bellice fic. Meanwhile, my mind is currently working on a new Bellice fic, as well. ;)**

**I do not own the Saga. Never have, never will.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Carlisle leaned over the table, pursing his lips as he took in the information his children gave him. He looked thoughtful before he finally sighed, and turned to look out of the mirror.. "Tell me again what you saw."

"All I could see were about eight or nine vampires passing around one of Bella's shirts," Alice tightened her hold on my hand, rubbing her thumb against my skin.

"It's obvious they're using Bella's scent to track us. The question is," Carlisle paused, turning to look back at all of us, "are they after us or just Bella?"

Emmett grew a devious smirk, clenching his fist as he flexed his arm. "I don't care who they're after. I say we go in and destroy them."

Esme placed her hand on her son, giving him a meaningful look. "Emmett, reckless violence isn't cause for reckless violence."

"Esme's right," Edward agreed. "We can't go to Seattle and attack these monsters; think of all the humans who could witness the slaughter or get killed themselves."

"But don't you see?" Alice asked, her voice reflecting her emotions; full of worry and fear. "We won't have to go there. They're coming here! That's why they were passing around Bella's scent!"

"No need to jump to conclusions, Alice. Perhaps they just want to be prepared in case Bella or her pack decided to show up to Seattle," Carlisle asked, his tone convincing even if his eyes gave away his concern.

Rosalie shook her head. "As much as I want that to be the reason, Carlisle, I have to disagree. Why did they go after Bella's scent when they could have simply gone to the reservation? The smell of wet dog is so strong there, you wouldn't have to go within three miles to get a whiff," Rosalie sighed. "I'm afraid that either Bella is being targeted, or we are."

"Whoa, hold on," Kate said, looking at all of us before turning to Rosalie. "How do we even know they want to attack us? Maybe they are curious about why we're around someone who smells so bad," Kate turned to me, winking, "no offense."

"None taken," I grumbled. She didn't smell like a bunch of daises, either. I had gotten used to the Cullens smell though, so it was bearable and I could speak with them in their own home.

Jasper sighed, speaking for the first time since we had arrived. "I'm sorry, Kate, but it doesn't look like these are friendly vampires."

"They could just be a large coven like us, trying to survive," Kate shrugged, obviously trying to find some way to defend the ones in Seattle. Did she not hear about the bloodshed they've caused? They don't deserve to be defended.

"Our covens," Carlisle started, running a hand through his golden blond hair, "are the only ones this large, apart from the Volturi. I suspect it's because of our choice of abstaining from human blood that we are able to co-exist, as with your old coven in Denali. Most of the time covens consist of two-to-four vampires."

"And all the signs in Seattle point to a newborn army," Jasper said reluctantly, as if he didn't want to believe it himself.

Everyone's eyes widened, save Kate and mine. Before I was even able to ask what a newborn army was, Kate interjected. "A newborn army? How can you be so sure?"

Jasper sighed, staring lovingly at his mate with a weak smile. "You know I avoid a certain topic you question me weekly, correct?"

Kate nodded. "I know; you should really let me know about your past. But how would that have anything to do with it?" Kate didn't know about Jasper's past? How long had they been together?

Alice let go of my hand and walked over to Kate, placing her hand on her arm. "Kate, Jasper doesn't like to talk about it, so I'll tell you. Before he and I joined the family, he…" Alice took a deep breath looking to Jasper as if asking for permission, and he nodded, "he was created for a newborn army."

"Alice is right," Jasper scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sure you've noticed the scars on my body whenever we're being intimate, and those were a result of my upbringing." Surely she should've realized the scars were battle scars and not bother asking questions about it.

Carlisle put his hand on his chin, rubbing it as he gained a thoughtful expression once more. "Are you positive that this is the work of a newborn army?"

"You said so yourself that covens who feed off of humans are usually in small numbers, but this," Jasper shook his head, "this looks like the work of twenty, maybe twenty five vampires."

Emmett smirked again, his eyes twinkling with the hope of a big fight. "Hell, we definitely need to go down there and kick some ass!"

"Even if we went down there, Emmett, you have to remember that these are newborns," Jasper sighed. "I'm afraid even your strength is no match for a freshly turned vampire, let alone twenty of them."

"A newborn army?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "Are you sure it's not just a bunch of vampires killing humans for blood?" I didn't want to believe an army was being created, I just couldn't. I mean, why me? Why now?

"Even vampires get full off of blood, Bella," Jasper glanced at me, his eyes reflecting the emotions that was felt through the whole room. Man, I forgot he could sense emotions. He must feel what everyone, save Emmett, was feeling; worry. "The sheer number of victims is proof alone. If that wasn't enough, the time in which they were done shows that this is the work of a vampire creating an army, and fast."

Carlisle scanned our faces once more, taking in what Jasper just told him. A newborn army? Surely that couldn't be right. Why was one being created to get me? Who was behind it? Was it someone I knew?

"I don't know the answer to that," Edward said, turning his gaze to me. "The only thing I know is that we as a family are being targeted, or you are."

Alice growled, her lip twitching upwards like a dog would bare his teeth. "The bastards, they won't get their hands on her."

"Alice, I can protect myself," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. "It's you who I'm worried about."

"I'm worried about everyone," Jasper spoke truthfully, his eyes darting towards Kate. "Eight vampires against twenty newborns? We'd win, but at what cost?"

Everyone casted a glance at their respected mate and their family, worry etched into their features. There was something I could do; I just knew it, but what? What could I do against an army?

I snapped my fingers, turning to Jasper. "Nineteen is better than eight, right?"

Jasper nodded, smiling a tad. "Nineteen is a lot better than eight."

Alice's eyes widened as she understood what I said, turning to me in a flash. "No," was all she said, placing her hands on my shoulder.

"What if the pack were to help? Would that minimize our risk of being killed?" I asked, ignoring Alice.

"If the pack agreed to fight with us," Jasper paused, calculating the outcome. "We'd have a good chance of everyone getting out of there alive."

"Absolutely not," Alice hissed, her grip getting tighter on my shoulders.

Carlisle looked to Jasper, who nodded, before turning back to me with a smile. "You think Sam would be okay with this?"

"No, Carlisle!" Alice quickly turned around to face her father, fury in her eyes. "They can't fight! No!"

"Alice, if they don't fight, one of us will die," Carlisle sighed, "most likely Bella. She _is_ the target."

A small growl erupted from Alice, and she turned to me in an instant. "_You_ can't fight, I won't allow it."

I ignored her, looking to Carlisle who was still waiting for my answer. "Sam might, and if not, Jake and I can talk sense into him."

Carlisle nodded. "Well, I won't keep you here. You need to talk to Sam straight away."

I turned around, heading for the door as I tried to anticipate what Sam would say. Hopefully he would be okay with it, and if not, I'd have to make him.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before, Alice is very overprotective over her girlfriend. Bella knows this too.**

**Hmmm, what shall I ask today? Oh, right. If you know of any good Beta's out there (or you'd like to Beta for me) that could work with me for my upcoming new fic, please leave a suggestion in your review. **

**And I really appreciate your reviews. I never expected to get over 400, and I want to give you all a gift, but I'm poor so I can' give every single one of you a gift. My gratitude is enough. So thank you. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**It's Wednesday, and while I was starting up on my CIS homework, I realized I should post since you all have been waiting oh-so-patiently. Right? Well, I have a gift for you at the bottom. Muahahaha.**

**As always, I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The cool air greeted me as I opened the front door of the Cullen home, trying to think of something that would get me angry enough for an easy change. I knew I'd rip the dress Alice designed, but in all honesty, when was I going to wear it again?

"Bella, stop!" Alice called after me once I was halfway across their lawn, and I turned slowly to face her. "Don't go," she whimpered.

"Alice, I have to. If I don't, your family could get hurt," I said, turning my body halfway towards the trees, ready to run in case she'd try to stop me. "Or you could get hurt."

Alice shook her head, grabbing my hand with one of hers and looking up at me with her beautiful honey eyes glistening as if she were going to cry. "It's not that I don't want you to talk to Sam, I just…I don't want you to fight."

"When will you learn I can protect myself? Why can't you trust me with that?"

"It's hard to explain, okay? I don't want you to have to protect yourself, you know? That's my job!" Alice whimpered, pouting at me before her arms wrapped around my waist and she laid her head onto my shoulder.

"Alice," I sighed, wrapping my arms around her, rubbing her back sympathetically. "Why are you so adamant about protecting me? You know I can do that, right?" I whispered, planting a kiss to the top of her head, holding her closer to me. My girlfriend is over-protective, I knew that, but to go and risk her family's lives? That's too much.

Alice nodded against my shoulder, snuggling deeper into me. "Normally I'd rely on my visions to see if you're safe, but I can't see you. You know that. I don't know why I can't see you, but I do know that I don't want the reason to be because you've died. I don't want you out of my sight because I'm afraid of what could happen to you. So please, don't fight."

"If my pack fights, I'll need to fight with them," I said, pulling back and smiling at her. "Hey, I'll be back in a jiffy, alright?" I leaned towards her, pressing my lips tenderly to hers, pulling apart slowly. "When I get back, I'll give you another one of those, okay?"

Alice nodded. "Let me help you out of your dress. I don't want you to shred something I worked hard on." She gave me a grin then, so I knew we were safe from our little fight.

I rolled my eyes. Same old Alice, worrying about clothes. "Can I get to the trees first? I'm sure I don't want Edward to see my goodies." Alice, on the other hand, I wouldn't mind.

"Hey!" Edward called from inside the house. Alice and I started to laugh as she followed me to the cover of the trees. Once there, I felt Alice's hand touch the skin on my back as she reached for the zipper, and I fought back a shiver of pleasure. If just a touch could do that, I could only imagine what would happen if I were to give myself completely over to her.

Alice lifted the blue fabric above me, gently and carefully before she took a step back, folding it neatly. "I'll turn around so that you can change. When you're done, bark or something and I'll grab your undergarments."

"I'm not that self-conscious, Alice," I chuckled. I didn't need to be, considering most of the guys in the pack have seen me naked. "You can watch me from behind."

Alice pouted. "But that's just teasing me."

"Then consider yourself teased," I winked, turning back around, reaching to unclasp my bra. Once I had it off, I tossed it behind me, hoping Alice would catch it. I shimmied out of my underwear, tossing it to her as well before I turned my head, glancing at Alice who was biting her lip. "Is there a problem?"

Alice shook her head. "You just have a cute backside is all."

I chuckled, closing my eyes as I focused on what Jessica said about _my_ Alice. About how she looked like a dyke. About the accusations that I was with _Edward_ and not Alice. Soon enough, a familiar tremor came over me and I was on all fours in an instant, greeted by three different voices.

_Bella? Aren't you supposed to be at prom? _Leah asked, confused.

_Or were you getting so caught up in the lady-loving that you turned wolf? _Collin sniggered, earning glares from me and Leah.

Paul just shook his head. _Idiot._

_Look, something bad is going to happen and I need to talk to Sam. Do you know where he is? _I asked, letting my mind go over all that I've heard today.

Leah gasped. _An army of vampires? Seriously?_

_Damn, that's bad, _Collin whistled in his head.

_Sam needs to agree, if he doesn't, a whole lot of people are in danger, _Paul thought quietly. _You better hurry. Last I checked he was with Jake at his house._

I nodded, heading in that direction. They sounded worried as they talked to one another, but I ignored them as I tried to run faster. Leah told me I could go to her house and grab some clothes and walk to Jake's from there, which would be easy since they didn't live too far apart.

I slipped through her window as a human, quickly changing into a shirt and pants, before sliding back out and running towards Jake's house. Before I even made it there I heard him and Sam speaking about something.

"This is crazy, Jake," Sam said, and he sounded mad. "A female imprints on a female? It doesn't make sense."

Jake just snorted. "I think someone is a little close-minded."

"It's not just me. Leah is afraid she'll imprint on a female herself!"

Jake snickered, patting Sam on the back. "Buddy, she's only afraid of imprinting on a vampire, not a female, you know that. She doesn't care if her soul mate turns out to be a woman. Well, okay, maybe she would mind a little, but the fact of the matter is she cares more about the vampire part than the gender part."

"What's up?" I asked, walking up the tiny driveway. "Never mind that," I shook my head. I didn't have time to ask. "We've got trouble."

"Is that red-headed leech here?" Sam asked, grimacing.

"No," I took a deep breath, "but there is an army being made in Seattle."

"Shit!" Jake cursed, surprise covering his features. "Like Hitler?"

I shook my head. "Like vampires."

"This isn't good," Jake muttered.

"We need to do something about it," Sam said thoughtfully. "Go down there and destroy them."

I bit my lip. Here comes the big bang. "Actually, the Cullens were thinking of teaming up. Jasper says it looks like too many of them for just eight to kill without one of them dying, but with eighteen on our side it would be easy. And if we face them by ourselves, we'd die too."

Sam's reaction was one I was expecting. His mouth frowned in distaste. "Absolutely not."

"Sam!" Jake turned to look at him. "Get over your prejudice! The Cullens are good and if we team up we can protect everybody!"

"Wolves don't team up with vampires," Sam shook his head. "It's absurd."

"I don't care. I'll go and talk to the Cullens, but we _need_ to do this. Dad and Harry would probably agree with us!"

"I left out one small detail," I took a deep breath, watching as they turned to look at me. "They're coming after me."

Jake turned to look at Sam. "See? Our own kind is in danger!"

Sam casted glances between me and Jake for about thirty seconds before he sighed. "Alright, you can go in my stead. Find out where the training session will be held."

Jake and I nodded, turning to run towards the trees.

I just hoped this camaraderie would last.

* * *

**A/N: Doesn't Alice's reasons for being so protective make the tiniest bit of sense now? I hope that makes some of y'all feel better.**

**Anyway, the surprise is...**

**The banner for the sequel! Woot! I'm so excited that I'll be working on it, because I do love some of the characters I've introduced. You might recognize some of the 'actors' I casted for my characters, but that's alright. The ever talented AleInWonderland worked on this banner, like she worked on the banner for this story, and I give her my graditude for helping bring my vision to life. Follow this link, just copy and paste it and get rid of the spaces or you can look on my profile (where you will also be able to find the dresses Alice and Bella wore), and tell me what you think of it in your review: **_http:/ /1 .bp .blogspot .com/_ZuoWOSWBfFg/TIVnsQHYxwI/AAAAAAAAA2s/NcbG3IXm1c8/s1600/Full+Moon1 .png_

**Until Friday!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yes, I'm posting early. But that's because I want you all to know that I've changed my penname. My old one was a bit of a mouthful and I think my new one is way easier for me to remember, especially since I use the name for all sorts of accounts.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Oh, and those people in the banner have silver eyes, not blue. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_So where are we meeting the blood suckers? _Brady asked later that evening, and I sent him glares. The Cullens are not blood suckers or leeches, parasites or any other derogatory name the pack thought of. _They_ were going to help us defeat the actual monster mosquitoes that were killing so recklessly in Seattle.

_Bella,_ Sam said, and I focused immediately. _Give Brady some slack. He hasn't learned that the Cullens aren't…like other vampires._

I glared at him, because I knew he wanted to use the term blood sucker. _What's your excuse?_

_Bella,_ Paul sighed, and I quickly caught Alice's delicious strawberry scent. We must be getting close to the training area.

Jared chuckled, and that was when I realized Paul had said something other than my name. _Face it, Paul. Whenever Bella gets a whiff of her vampire, she's oblivious to anything else._

_It's useless to talk to Bella when her mind goes to Alice,_ Jake added with his own laughter.

_Still, Bella shouldn't have talked to Sam like that!_ Paul thought.

_Paul, it's not that bad, _Sam sighed. _Look, I understand where Bella is coming from. If someone were to call Emily a bad name, I'd be defensive about it too. Wouldn't you if we were talking bad about Rachel?_ Underneath, though, I could tell he wanted to reprimand me, because he didn't like being talked to like anything but an alpha.

Paul took a deep breath. _I guess so. Sorry Bella._

_It's okay,_ I said. I really shouldn't get too worked up, because I knew that they knew the Cullens were good people and not the monsters our forefathers led us to think.

It was then that we could smell all of the Cullens, so I knew we were probably a minute away now. _Shoo! _Leah said, ducking her nose a bit as we ran. _Sorry Bella, but they stink!_

_Yeah Bells, _Seth agreed, wrinkling his nose, _I don't see how you can stand to be near Alice and her family._

I shrugged, the best I could as a wolf while running. _After awhile I get used to their smell, and it's bearable. Of course, Alice doesn't stink to me so that's a bonus. _In fact, she smelled incredible and I loved inhaling her scent or tasting her as we kissed. Some of the guys were whispering to each other about my mental image, and Sam glared internally at everyone.

_Focus! _Sam barked as he shot out of the trees first, Jake and Paul following after him. Soon enough, I broke through the trees followed by Leah and Brady, seeing as they were ranked under me since they phased after me.

The sight before me didn't surprise me one bit; Kate and Jasper were play-fighting Emmett, Rosalie watching with a smirk, Carlisle and Esme were off in a embrace near the trees, almost unseen, and Edward looked bored. My little pixie was the only one looking towards us, smiling when I caught her eye.

She skipped over towards us, pressing her hand to my fur. "Hey Bella," she whispered, her hands gently rubbing my back. "I missed you."

I nodded, trying to tell her I missed her too, before I turned to give her a lick on her face. This caused her to back up with a slightly disgusted face, though one I could easily tell was false, and she stuck her hands on her hips as she looked at me.

"That wasn't nice, Bella," Alice stuck her tongue at me.

My body shook with laughter, and I took one step towards her, lowering my head to nuzzle the side of her face. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to my snout, before I heard Emmett bellow a laugh.

"I didn't know Alice was into beastiality!" Emmett pointed a finger at Alice, jumping up and down like a kindergartener.

My lips curled over my teeth as a growl erupted from my chest, my eyes squinting as I glared at the large giant. I was in wolf form; surely I could take care of him. I should've known he was just joking, but I couldn't help my inner animal from getting angry.

Edward chuckled, turning to his big oaf of a brother. "Emmett, I'd be careful. Bella is in her wolf form right now. She has the weapons necessary to destroy a vampire."

Emmett scoffed. "Please, Bella couldn't kill a fly if she had to."

I moved my paw one inch forward, my eyes still locked on Emmett, my growl becoming louder.

Alice placed her hand on my shoulder, looking back up at me. "Bella, it's not worth it."

I stopped, facing her in a heartbeat. She looked up at me with a smile, and my tail started to wag as I gave her my best grin.

"You know, this would work better if you were human," she whispered, her fingers moving to go behind my ear. She cocked her head to the side, staring at Sam. I was surprised she figured out it was him, since I never told her what he looked like in wolf form, but I guess it wasn't too hard to figure out considering he was the largest, though Jake came close. "Sam, could Bella transform back into a human?"

_Can I?_ I asked, turning to face him, my tail still wagging.

Sam's yellow eyes shifted as he glanced between Alice and me, and he shook his head. _No, I need all eyes watching the training session that will take place. _I knew what he meant, really. He meant that if he had to suffer the stench, I had to suffer not kissing Alice.

_Aww,_ Embry started, _I wanted to see them making out!_

Sam growled, causing Embry to duck his head, before he turned to face me. _You can go over with her if you'd like, but no turning into a human. Understand?_

Considering he was using his alpha tone, I had no choice. _I understand, _I sighed, turning to face Alice. I jerked my head to a small patch of grass, away from the wolves but still in plain view, and Alice followed my head movement. With a smile, she turned back to me and nodded.

"Well, I will have to help out whenever Jasper asks me to, but for the most part I can stay with you," she said, starting to walk towards the place I had pointed to. Following her, I sat down first, letting Alice use the side of my stomach as a back rest. She sat down, pressing her body against mine, and I turned my head so that I could wrap her up in a wolf-like cocoon. Alice purred softly as her hand went up to touch my head, rubbing oh so gently that I was almost afraid that my leg would start to shake because it felt so good.

The pack slowly sat down, Sam's eyes on me, as Carlisle and Jasper walked towards them, clearly ready to talk.

I didn't pay attention. All I could pay attention to was my Alice, who was snuggling me, and her mere presence made my thoughts incoherent. I could see that Sam didn't like that I wasn't paying attention, but I was thankful he didn't make me move away from Alice. Of course, Sam had nine other wolves watching; surely he didn't _really_ need me. Regardless, I stayed in my wolf form, as per his orders. I was content to be sitting like this, with Alice next to me, for however long I needed to be here.

Though I wasn't paying attention at first, when Alice got up to help Jasper out, I was watching intently. First off, Alice closed her eyes, smiling a bit. I assumed she was trying to have a vision of Jaspers moves, and I grinned internally when I saw that that was what she was doing. Alice moved only a fraction of an inch as Jasper swung, just enough to where he missed, and when things started to pick up, she was able to dodge every single one of his moves.

As they danced, I watched as Alice's smile turned more into a growl, her lips curled up over her teeth. "Back off," she yelled at Jasper as his attacks got closer to Alice than she anticipated. I had a slight sense of déjà-vu when she yelled those words, and I was instantly reminded of the time she said the same thing to James in the baseball field not too long ago.

My eyes widened as I realized that this was the same baseball field. Why hadn't I noticed it before? Was I too preoccupied with Alice?

_Yes_, Collin coughed nonchalantly.

Ignoring him, I recalled what Laurent had said about Victoria, and how she would come back to kill me or Alice because of James' death. Was Victoria behind the newborn army? It would answer the question of why they were after me; for revenge.

I shrugged the thought off, deciding it would be best to talk to Alice about this alone. Though the nagging voices in the back of my head kept telling me to bring it up now. Sam, thankfully, saw that it would be uncomfortable for me to talk about what I thought in my head to everyone here. I gave him a silent thank you as I watched the training session end with Alice and Jasper's fighting demonstration. I casted a glance towards Edward, and he nodded, so I knew he wouldn't tell Alice. I told him he could bring it up with the others, and he nodded again.

"That's all for tonight," Jasper said, rubbing the dirt off of his pants. He had gotten them dirty when Alice pinned him to the ground, his arms tied behind his back as she stood on him. I had to admit, I was afraid of my girl for a minute there.

Alice walked up to me, patting my head when I bent down to greet her. "Want me to walk you home?"

I turned to Sam, watching as he only nodded and turned away with the rest of the pack who were giving me their goodbyes. With my tail wagging, I turned to look at Alice once more, licking her again.

"Come on, let's race!" Alice giggled, running towards my home.

I gave a competitive glare after her before I started running, quickly catching up to her. I knew Alice wasn't using her full speed, but neither was I, so as she gained more speed, so did I.

I arrived home in minutes, Alice climbing into my room as I stayed back to phase and change into my clothes. I walked up my porch, grateful that we didn't have an alarm that would wake up my parents, and into my home before making a mad-dash to my room. Alice was already sitting on my bed.

"Beat ya," she winked as I went to sit down next to her, quickly wrapping my arms around her and pressing my lips to hers. God I missed tasting her. Yes, it had been only a couple hours since I last kissed her, but that was almost unbearable for me. When I pulled away breathlessly, after five minutes since I'd been practicing holding my breath in, Alice gave me a smirk. "Well hello to you too."

I pressed my forehead against hers, giving a light kiss to her nose. "I miss having the opportunity to kiss you."

"You aren't the only one," Alice whispered, her hand reaching up to caress my cheek. "Why didn't Sam let you become human?"

I shrugged. "He just wanted all eyes on the training, though, to be honest, I only paid attention to yours and Jasper's fighting session."

Alice giggled. "That's good to know that you pay more attention to me than your pack."

"Alice," I sighed. It was now or never. "Were we in the same clearing where we met James and the others?"

Alice took a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah, I was hoping you didn't think of that."

I shook my head with a chuckle. "I don't regret it, Alice. If it never happened, you and I might not be together right now."

"That's where you're wrong," Alice winked. "You see, even though I couldn't see your future, I knew that you couldn't hold out much longer."

"Psychic little leech," I muttered.

"But _your_ psychic little leech, right babe?" Alice giggled, nuzzling her nose into my neck. God that felt good. "So," Alice murmured against my skin, "why'd you ask?"

"Well," I took a deep breath this time. "I couldn't help but think that Victoria may be behind the newborn army."

Alice shook her head with a small growl. "No, it's not her. I'd have seen her decide."

"What if she's playing with the blind spots in your vision? What if she has someone else creating the army for her?"

"How would she have learned about my blind spots?" Alice asked, skepticism in her tone.

I shrugged. "Laurent seemed afraid of her when he came to warn us. Maybe he's giving her information. He is living with your 'extended family', right? He probably heard it from them and relayed it to her."

Alice pursed her lips for a moment, her nostrils flaring. "That's an interesting theory. I'll tell Carlisle when you're fast asleep." Mmm, I think Edward might've beaten her to the punch.

I grinned widely. "What if I don't want to go to sleep just yet?"

Alice grinned back, planting a kiss to my forehead. "I'm perfectly okay with that."

Needless to say, I didn't get to go to sleep for another twenty minutes. Alice and I made out like a couple of horny teenagers (though Emmett would argue that we _are_ horny teenagers). Still, I couldn't help but picture Victoria as the one behind the army.

She wanted revenge, and an army was surely a large enough form of revenge.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**

**Okay, that was cheesy. But come on, y'all know that that was going to happen, right?**

**Anyway, like I said before, I changed my penname, so don't get confused when it says megster1992 instead of twilight-chick-92. Until next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I know it's Sunday, but I finished Chapter 33 so I figured I'd give you the next chapter. I hope you enjoy her!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

You want to know what the good thing about summer vacation is? You can sleep in however long you want. This came in handy for the pack. Most of us were patrolling almost every night so we needed to catch up on some much needed sleep. Sure we could go through a day with an hour of sleep, much better than normal humans could, but we still needed at least ten hours of sleep to cope through a week.

I had no idea what time it was, all I knew was that I wanted to sleep in longer. With my eyes still shut, I went to move into a more comfortable position, but was surprised to find that I couldn't move at all.

"What the—?" I asked myself incoherently, my eyes slowly opening. I noticed two things. One, the light from outside was coming in my room, indicating that it was the early afternoon, and two, a certain spiky-haired pixie was crouched over me, her legs on either side of my body. Ah, so she was the reason for my inability to turn over. I wouldn't have smelled her because most of the time whenever I slept I dreamt of Alice.

"Wakey, wakey!" Alice grinned widely, leaning over so that her head was only inches above my own.

I groaned, grabbing my covers and pulled it over my head. "I want to sleep longer," I mumbled. It was summer break! I wanted to sleep!

"I don't think so," Alice giggled, yanking the blanket out of my grasp. I couldn't complain, however, since as soon as the blanket was gone from my head, a pair of cool lips were caressing my own.

I smiled as we kissed, moving my arms to wrap around her, and pulled her closer to me. I was aware that her body was pressed to mine, and I didn't want to mention the fact that my center started to throb from the proximity of my girlfriend's sex.

"Good morning," Alice murmured when she pulled away, a slight smile adorning her face. "Or should I say afternoon? It _is_ 1:25."

I turned to glance at my clock, and sure enough it was after one. I guess I had been sleeping longer than I should have. "I didn't get home until four," I said, moving so that my back was pressed against the headboard. Sam had us running patrols much more frequently than he used to, afraid that the newborns were going to arrive without Alice knowing. I thought it was stupid, but hey, I'm not the one calling the shots.

"Aww, is the big bad alpha keeping my girl from sleeping?" Alice asked, crawling towards me and planting a soft kiss to my forehead. "Want me to beat him up for you?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I'm sorry Alice, but he has a good foot on you. I don't think you could take him."

Alice pouted. "You don't think I'm strong enough?"

"I didn't say that," I said, pointing a finger at her. "I just meant he's bigger than you."

"Ever heard of a story called David and Goliath? Yeah, I'm sure I can take him," Alice grinned. "So, what's on the plan for today?"

I bit my lip. I hated to tell her I had patrol again tonight, seeing as she enjoyed spending her time with me and vice versa. "Well, up until eleven I'm all yours," I smiled sheepishly, ducking my head like a coward.

"Patrol? _Again?_ Can't that oaf trust us? I _am_ looking out for the army. Nothing will get pas—," Alice froze, her eyes glazing over. I guessed that she was having a vision, as this was normal for her whenever she did get one, so I waited patiently for her to come out of her current state.

With a gasp, Alice blinked, coming back to reality. Her eyes immediately locked on with mine, and I could see the concern in them. "I don't believe it," she said, shaking her head.

"What did you see?" I asked, hoping that she'd tell me.

Alice took a deep breath, biting her lip as she looked into my eyes. She must've seen something there, something that told her I really wanted to know, so she nodded. "I saw Mike."

"Oh, so he's not dead?" Well, that was good. I mean, I didn't like Mike much, but still, no one deserved to die. Well, no one that didn't do anything bad, anyway. Hitler deserved to die, and other vicious criminals out there did too.

"Not technically," Alice sighed. "I saw him…as a vampire. He was leading the newborn army."

Mike? Mike Newton was leading the army that was coming to get me? "Is this his way to get revenge for all the times I turned him down?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know, but I need to tell Carlisle right away." Alice got off of my bed, closing the door a bit. "Hurry and get dressed."

I nodded, getting up and walking to my dresser. Alice graciously turned around so that she didn't watch me as I dressed, and I was thankful for that. I was still not ready for her to see me naked, even though I knew that soon enough we'd be pushing our relationship to the next level. Once I was done, Alice and I quickly ran down the stairs, hoping to find no interruptions from my parental units. Unfortunately, they had other plans.

"Look who finally woke up," Dad chuckled, and I turned to see him watching a game with Billy and Harry. Was it Sunday already? My days were mixed up because of the break. "It seems someone is glad school is over."

Billy laughed. "I don't think it's just her, Charlie. I had a tough time getting Jake out of bed."

"Seth and Leah didn't wake up until right as I was leaving the house," Harry added.

Of course Jake, Seth and Leah slept in late. They were on patrol with me last night, or rather, this morning. "Yeah," I chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. "I'm just catching up on some much needed sleep, it seems."

"That's good," Charlie nodded. "Where you running off to, anyway?"

"Alice says her mom offered me to go over their house for lunch, and I couldn't refuse. She puts my cooking to shame." She sure did. For someone who didn't eat, she sure knew how to cook.

"You be safe, Bella," Harry offered. "You too, Alice."

Billy nodded. "You don't know what could be in those woods."

"We will," Alice nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me outside in a flash. "That was nice of them," she said as we walked to her car. "I figured they'd be upset and all about you dating a vampire."

I shook my head. "If it was Sam's dad, maybe. But you have to remember, there are some members of the pack who don't consider you a monster, Jake, Seth and Leah included. I suppose it rubs off on their parents." Of course, their parents were also under the rules of an imprint; you can't kill the soul mate of a pack member. Granted, they were also glad that there was an alliance in place to keep their kids safe, so it could've been one or the other.

"Who all thinks of me as a monster, might I ask?" Alice asked, opening the car door and slipping inside.

I followed suit, buckling my seat belt before I spoke again. "Well, Sam, for one, though he denies it. Brady, but I have to give him the benefit of the doubt. He's the newest to the pack so all the prejudiced stuff he learned is still fresh in his head. Um," I bit my lip, trying to think of who else thought of the Cullens as monsters.

Jake, Seth and Leah didn't, which was nice, especially since we ran patrol most of the time. Embry didn't care; he just wanted to see me and Alice making out. Paul was happy as long as I was happy, so not him. Jared was happy as long as he could still make jokes about Alice and I, but I knew he knew that they were good. Collin was on the fence about it; his brother and his best friend were on two different spectrums so he didn't want to pick a side. I didn't blame him, because I knew he didn't care either. Quil and I had come to a certain agreement. I wouldn't make fun of his imprint if he didn't make fun of mine. You see, he imprinted on Emily's two year old niece, Claire, the day my school had its final day. Most of the pack would pick on his tiny tot of a mate, but I didn't. I knew how that felt; people making fun of the person you loved and you knew you couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm waiting," Alice said, and I was immediately brought back to reality. I hadn't noticed that we were already halfway to her house.

"Oh, sorry. I had to think. Sam and Brady are the only ones that think of your family as monsters. The others don't care."

"That's good," Alice reached over to grab my hand as she drove. "I'd hate to see you get shunned for something you couldn't control."

"I'm glad they didn't shun me," I said truthfully. "I was afraid they would for one of two reasons."

"Let me guess," Alice said, moving her hand away from mine to tap her chin. "Because I'm a vampire and because I'm a girl, right?"

I nodded. "Sure, I didn't think you were a vampire at the time, and it freaked me out that I learned that my soul mate was a freaking girl!"

Alice glanced over at me with a smile. "I hope you aren't still freaked out."

I scoffed. "Of course not. If I was, would I have asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"Valid point," Alice grinned, moving her hand back to mine. "I'm very glad that we are, anyway."

"Same here," I grinned back, bringing her hand to my lips so I could plant a kiss to the back of her hand. "Very, _very_ glad."

Alice smiled and she stopped the car, turning to press her lips to mine hungrily. I obliged, my lips moving in synchronization with hers as my hand moved up to the nape of her neck, keeping her my prisoner. Her hand moved to my waist, touching the exposed skin as my shirt had ridden up, and I shivered from her cool touch. This caused a low moan to escape from her lips, and her tongue quickly entered my mouth in a matter of a second, exploring the crevices inside my mouth.

"Mmm, Alice," I murmured around her, trying to shove her off the best I could. Part of me wanted me to give in, wanted to let her have her way with me, but the more sensible part told me that we were sitting in the middle of nowhere.

A slight tap on the window caused Alice to stop and look out of the passenger side window. Following her gaze I found a wide-grinned Emmett, his hands cupped as he peered into the car. How did he know where we were?

"Aww, keep going!" Emmett complained, stomping his foot like a child who didn't get his way. "That was _HOT!_"

Alice quickly got out of the car with a hiss, glaring at her huge brother. "Don't make me tell Rose what you were doing while she was out hunting, Em."

Emmett frowned as he shrunk from Alice's threat, obviously scared of my little pixie. "No ma'am," he said, running into the house. Oh, so we were in front of the Cullens home the whole time. Huh. I'm surprised I didn't notice.

Well, in my defense, I _was_ preoccupied with Alice. "You drive fast," I said, as Alice turned back around to face me with a grin.

"We all do, honey," Alice grabbed my hand. "Now let's hurry. I still need to tell Carlisle about my vision."

I nodded, following her as we ran into the house and found everyone, minus Kate and Rosalie, assembled in the living room. I supposed Kate was out hunting with Rosalie, but I was surprised that everyone was gathered.

"I told them that Alice had something important to share with us," Edward explained, and I nodded. That made sense.

"So what is your vision about, Alice?" Carlisle asked, turning to face his tiny daughter.

Alice took a deep breath. "I saw Mike Newton. He's a vampire now, and he was leading the newborn army."

Jasper made a small noise in the back of his throat. "So Newton is behind the army, hmm? Interesting."

Edward shook his head. "I don't think Mike is capable of coming up with a plan to kill Bella. Mike was infatuated with Bella. Though I doubt he even remembers her now, the only thing he can focus on his blood."

Emmett snorted. "I'd like to see his face when he finds out Bella and Alice are together. Classic!"

"Emmett, shut up," I glared at him, but his grin only grew wider.

"Maybe Mike is infuriated with the numerous times Bella rejected him," Jasper offered. "Wouldn't you be mad at the person of your affection if they didn't share the same sentiment time after time?"

Edward shrugged. "I suppose."

"Regardless," Carlisle cleared his throat, "it seems we now have an estimated time for their arrival, do we not, Alice?"

"We do," Alice took a deep breath. "We have at least a week, if not longer. I'm not entirely sure when they'll be coming, because they keep playing with the holes in my visions, but for the majority it seems that they're planning on coming next weekend." Mike wouldn't have known about her visions, I thought silently. He's most likely a pawn in someone's game. I wasn't entirely sure though, so I turned to Edward who nodded. Good, he'd keep my thoughts safe.

"I think we need to tell the wolves right away," Esme said, casting a glance in my direction. I nodded.

"What surprises me, though, is the lack of response on the part of the Volturi," Carlisle spoke his thoughts aloud.

Jasper nodded. "That surprises me too, Carlisle. Surely they should tell from the sheer number of victims that a newborn army is being created."

"Wait," I said, raising my hands up defensively. "Who the hell is the Volturi?"

"They're the largest coven out there," Alice sighed. "They're powerful, and every immortal out there considers them the royalty to our kind. They set the rules that we must abide by."

"You have rules?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. It didn't seem like they would need rules, or would be able to enforce them.

"Only one is regularly enforced. We cannot alert humans to our presence," Carlisle explained to me.

Oh… I hope I didn't fall in that category.

"Don't worry," Edward said, reading my thoughts. "We didn't tell you. You and your pack have your own records about our kind. I'm sure the Volturi would respect that."

"Or they might want to use them as guard dogs," Emmett snorted.

Jasper nodded. "I agree with Emmett. Aro has a habit of collecting things that are rare in the world."

Carlisle turned to me as his children continued on with their accusations of the Volturi. "Bella, would you mind telling Sam we need to discuss strategies right away?"

I nodded, turning to give Alice a goodbye kiss, before running out of the house.

We had a week, huh? Another week before Mike and his army descended on us. Hopefully everyone would be able to survive this attack.

* * *

**A/N: I thought you guys could use some lovely Bellice moments.**

**Mike is alive! Whoever guessed that he was a vampire is correct! Bellice for you all!**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Howdy! It's Monday! At first I was contemplating whether or not to actually post this chapter, because I have two exams tomorrow. They'll be my first exams of my college experience, so I'm not sure what to expect.**

**I do not own the Saga, but I do own posters of Taylor Lautner and BooBoo Stewart.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_Wait, let me get this straight, _Jared thought as we all started to run towards the Cullens house, ready to begin strategizing for the newborn battle. _That puny guy that would ask you out all the time is behind the army? Seriously?_

_Well, it's a little more complicated than that,_ I sighed, though in retrospect, that pretty much was the point. _I think someone else behind it and using Mike as a pawn. Wouldn't you want a Forks native if Forks was your destination?_

_Whatever the case,_ Leah growled, _he and all those blood suckers are going down._

_Dibs_, Paul thought with a demented grin, and I was fearful for a second.

Jared chuckled. _And why is that Paul?_

_This time I can actually hurt the twerp for the countless times he asked out __**my**__ girlfriend! _Paul growled before he ducked his head with embarrassment. _Not that you're my girlfriend now, just that…well, it irritated me that he would still ask out a taken girl._

_I understand that, _I thought. In all honesty, I didn't think I could take on Mike. It's not that I liked him, it's just he was someone I actually knew and thought of as a friend, or rather an acquaintance. Could you face someone you talked to everyday in a death match? No, I didn't think I could. Better Paul face him than me.

Sam took a big whiff of the air around us. You could definitely tell we were reaching Cullen territory, as everyone gave a cough, some fake just to tease me, due to the smell. I rolled my eyes when we stopped near the edge of their lawn, still in the cover of trees.

Leah walked over to me, nodding. _Ready to phase?_

_Aww, come on girls! You can phase in front of us! _Embry whined. Hmm, I had a feeling him and Emmett would get along well. They both complain when they don't get their way. _Hey!_

Leah snickered. _It's true._

_Besides, _I sent him a wolf grin; _you __**would**__ get along with him. You both are lurking around the corners, waiting for Alice and I to start making out, and you both like video games. Am I right?_

Embry ducked his head with embarrassment, and if it was possible a wolf could blush, he'd probably be blushing right now. _Yes. Wait…he has video games? What kind?_

Wow, I didn't expect him to go in _that_ direction. I figured he'd walk away with his tail ducked between his legs. _Um, I'm not sure. Ask him yourself. _He'd probably be more than happy to have more victims to kill on his various game systems, since no one in the house liked playing with him because he always won, and he was a sore winner.

_Cool! _Embry grinned, turning to excitedly chat with Jake and Quil about the idea of playing with an XBOX 360 instead of the Nintendo 64 they played at Jake's house.

I rolled my eyes, walking with Leah as she trotted off towards a different part of the trees, not too far away from the guys but far enough to know that they wouldn't get a peek. We quickly phased and pulled on our clothes, and just in the knick of time. I heard a rustle in the brush behind me and saw Embry peeking through like a peeping tom.

I growled, turning to him as my fists clenched, before Leah put her hand on my wrist, shaking her head slightly. "It's not worth it, Bella. He hasn't learned how to treat women since he doesn't know his dad." Damn Leah, that was low.

"Not true!" Embry shouted, jumping out of the trees and pointing an accusing finger. "I know how to treat women."

"Oh, but you don't know who your dad is, right?"

Embry's lip curled up, exposing his teeth. "Shut up!"

"Leah," Sam's stern voice called before he moved a tree branch aside, walking into our little confrontation. "Leave Embry alone. He's done nothing to you."

Leah crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, but he could very well be the brother to the guy who dumped me for my cousin!" Or he could be related to Jake or Quil, not just Sam, but I kept my mouth shut. When Leah got like this it was hard to deter her.

It was my turn to grab Leah's arm, which was already starting to shake slightly. "Leah, don't."

Leah casted a glance in my direction before sighing, her body returning back to normal. "Sorry Embry, Sam," Leah spoke the last word a little gruffly before walking out of the trees.

I turned to Sam, shrugging. "I don't know what's wrong with her," I smiled apologetically. "I'd say it's her time of the month, but we know we don't have that." It's true. After our change, Leah and I were very surprised to find that we didn't have our monthly guest. Needless to say, there was some freaking out before Sam calmed us down and had everyone on the council talk to us.

Embry scoffed. "She's a bitch. It's as simple as that."

Sam cleared his throat. "Let's all just calm down before someone gets hurt, alright? We need to hurry and meet the Cullens. I'm sure they're ready and waiting for us."

I nodded, following Sam as he walked out of the trees, Embry closely behind. Slowly we were all making our way across the Cullens front lawn, Leah was nearly at the porch already. She stopped and waited for Sam to reach the porch, letting him be the first one to walk through. I did notice that some of the guys moved their hands to cover their nose, but I ignored it as we walked in, Carlisle waiting in the living room with a smile.

"Ah, welcome," Carlisle said, offering his hand. To my surprise, Sam took the extended hand, shaking it firmly.

Sam nodded. "Thank you for inviting us to your house; though you didn't need to send Bella. I gave you my cell phone number the last time we met."

"I wasn't sure if would've taken my call," Carlisle moved his hand, gesturing towards their dining room. "But now I know. Shall we move this conversation to the dining room? Esme prepared some sandwiches in case any of you are hungry."

As if on cue, four different stomachs rumbled at the thought of food. I'm pretty sure who I knew it was, too. Jake, Paul, Embry and Quil were known as the guys who hogged most of the food whenever we were being fed, whether it was by Emily's or Sue's cooking.

Carlisle chuckled. "I'll go ahead and think it was a good idea for her to prepare you a snack. Right this way," Carlisle nodded, escorting us to the dining room where the rest of the Cullens were already sitting. Sam took the other head of the table, Jake taking his right and everyone filling in. I sat on Carlisle's left, because I could bear their scent, and on Leah's right, in case she decided to blow up again for no reason. The only thing unbearable about this arrangement, for me, was that Alice sat farther down the table, closer to Sam's end. She gave me a slight pout, and I gave her a weak smile in return.

"Sandwiches?" Esme offered, walking in with a plate of sandwiches. Not typical sandwiches, though, with only bologna and a slice of cheese. No, her sandwiches were almost like club sandwiches, layers upon layers of meat were stacked in between two thin slices of bread. Yum.

Embry leaned over the table. "Psst, Bella. Can you have one? I don't want to take one and get poisoned."

I rolled my eyes, smiling as I looked at Esme. "I'll take one."

Esme smiled as she walked over and leaned the plate towards me. I carefully grabbed one and took a bite in the same motion, winking at Embry.

"Can I have one?" Embry, Quil, Jake and Paul asked almost simultaneously.

Esme graciously walked over and let the boys pick up their sandwich before she zipped off into the kitchen and then back in her seat empty-handed.

Sam nodded. "Where should we begin?"

"First off, we need to discuss where we will meet the newborns. Alice has figured out which direction they will take when they arrive. We know of a large clearing in that path, larger than the one you've previously seen, so generally I figured we could break off into two groups, my family on one side and yours on the other," Carlisle said, adding a bit of a smile. "Would that work for you?"

"How many vampires we talking about here?" Paul asked when his mouth was clear of food.

Alice cleared her throat. "If I might interject," she asked, sitting forward while putting her hands on the table, intertwining them together. "I've seen that their numbers aren't that much greater than thirty. That should give fifteen for us and fifteen for you, give or take a few. Of course, we do know that you'd most likely want to take more than your fair share, and we have all discussed the idea of letting you handle twenty." Alice grinned. "We'd be more than happy to let you take care of any vampires you want."

"Mike is mine," Paul added with a smirk.

Alice glared at Paul, her grin turning into her own smirk. "No, he's mine."

"Oh yeah, and what says you have the right to kill him? He asked out Bella while she was _my_ girlfriend, not yours."

"So? She's my girlfriend now! I have the right to protect her whenever she needs it. _I_ get to prot—," Alice froze, almost like earlier when she got the vision of Mike, her eyes glazing over.

"Dude, is she okay?" Brady asked, leaning forward. "She looks like she's going to have a seizure."

"She's not about to have a seizure. I'm sure you're aware that Alice can see the future, so I'd like to tell you that this is what Alice looks like when she has a vision," Edward grimaced then. "And an unpleasant one at that."

I stood up, ready to go over and help my pixie if she needed it. Carlisle turned to Edward who only shook his head with pursed lips. Everyone's eyes locked onto Alice, waiting for her to come back to the real world.

She blinked a couple times, inhaling deeply as a shudder rippled through her body. "That was nasty!" she exclaimed with a grimace similar to the one Edward had.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, a grin stretching on his face. "Did you see me and Rosie doing it?"

Thankfully, Rosalie smacked him. "Emmett, this is serious!"

"Alice, tell us what happened in your vision," Carlisle said calmly.

Alice took a deep breath, her eyes scanning the entire room, looking at the several pairs of eyes transfixed on her, before she locked her eyes onto my own. "I saw Mike talking to someone about Bella and all of us," Alice grimaced again, "and he was doing things with the person he was talking to that I really don't want to repeat."

"You mean making pudding?" Emmett's grin never dissipated, even when Kate slapped him with her electric current going over her arm.

"Who was he 'making pudding' with?" I asked, grimacing. The mere idea of Mike sexing up someone was repulsing. I'd hate to be in Edward or Alice's shoes, who actually saw him making pudding with someone.

"I didn't get a good look at her, but her back was to me so I recognized her hair and her voice. It was…" Alice pursed her lips, staring at me apologetically. "Victoria."

A few people made a fake gagging noise while others only grimaced. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones who reacted by pursing their lips.

"Yeah, that was what I thought about it too," Alice grinned at everyone's expression, Edward chuckling a bit.

Jared leaned over and smirked at me. "Looks like someone had the right idea."

Alice cocked her head to the side with a puzzled expression. "What does he mean? Did you think Victoria was behind Mike?"

I nodded. "It makes sense. You pick a Forks native, who has his own grudge against your target, so that he knows the area of which you are going to terrorize."

"That is logical," Carlisle agreed. "And now it seems we have a strong force on our hands. It's obvious Victoria is after Bella, and she can easily kill Bella while we're preoccupied by killing the newborns."

"But I want to fight," I said with a frown. Did they not want me to fight?

"You should," Sam said gruffly. "You got us into this mess."

Alice shook her head. "No, it's too dangerous."

"Alice, please remember that I'm not a human. I can fight for myself," I knew Alice had a tendency to be a bit over-bearing when it came to my protection, but she needs to learn that I'm capable of hurting a vampire. I did tear James' arm off on my own, didn't I?

"I agree with Alice," Jake spoke up, shifting in his seat. "Would it be possible to kill the vampires with two less than we already have?"

Jasper nodded. "As long as we have at least fifteen, I see no injuries on our part."

"Then why don't we have Bella hide out somewhere?" Jake suggested. "That way Victoria can go and find Bella, and challenge her, only Bella will be ready for a fight and not tired from previous combat."

Alice grinned. "I like it."

"Whoa, hold on," I raised my hands defensively. "So you want me to hide up out there by myself?" Yeah, that was likely. I hadn't the slightest clue of where to hide.

"Of course not," Jake smirked. "I'm sure that Alice would be more than happy to accompany you."

"Would I?" Alice beamed. "Sure, no problem. Up alone in a tent somewhere in Mount Olympia? Count me in!"

"Sam and I had been discussing the possibility of letting Brady, Collin and Seth watch over La Push. That way Victoria wouldn't be able to get her hands on Charlie or Renée for ransom."

Leah nodded. "I'm sure Mom can get Renée down there."

"And it isn't hard to get your Dad to go fishing during a weekend. He practically does it every single weekend anyway," Seth scoffed. "But I do have one suggestion."

Sam turned to stare at the younger Clearwater, raising an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"What if I were to hide out with Bella and Alice, but as a wolf so that we can communicate with both parties? That way Bella can still be human and we'd still have the wolf mind-link connected?" Seth asked, shrugging. "If you'll need help, I'd be more than happy to run down and assist with the fight."

"'Course you would, squirt," Jake rolled his eyes. "That sounds good to me. What about you Sam?"

Sam nodded. "I suppose that will work. Is that all or do we have more to discuss?"

"I do believe we are done, unless someone else would like to speak up?" Carlisle asked, scanning the room to see if anyone had more to say. "Thank you for taking the time to come here. We will give you more details as they arrive."

So we left with a fool-proof plan (though it was made by a fool, don't tell Jake I said that). And, of course, it left me out of the crossfire. Great.

* * *

**A/N: Wouldn't that be your reaction too? Mike and Victoria together. *shudder***

**Anyway, I have a new story that will come out in the next three or so days, I just need to get the first chapter looked over by my Betas. Keep an eye out for it, and yes, it is a Bellice story.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am back! I have posted my new story, it's caleld The Right Piece, so if you want to go over and story alert it or review it, it will be much appreciated.**

**I should give a fair warning about this chapter. It has some sexual tension in it, that caused me to up the rating to M to be safe, and well...I'm straight, so I'm not exactly certain how things work for same-sex couples.**

**I don't have anything against gays, though, so don't think I'm writing this just to get my gay-bashing out. Two of my best friends are bisexual, and I don't think sexual orientation defines who a person is, you know?**

**Anyway...enough with that, I just wanted to let you know that if this lemony goodness isn't up to par, it's because I have no idea what I'm doing...so yeah.**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own my icon. I made it myself. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

"Hey Mom, can you hand me the pan?" I asked, my hands soaked with water as I scrubbed a plate with a dishrag. We had just gotten finished eating some fish fry, since Dad fished a lot during the summer that was the meal we had more than once a week, and I was cleaning up.

"Sure," Mom smiled, handing me the pan that was on the stove. I nodded as I took the pan, dunking it in the water. "Sweetie, you don't have to do this. I can clean up."

She could, doesn't mean she should. My mom did the dishes as well as she could cook, so I felt it was safer for me to clean the plates. "I'm fine. I like to, it soothes me." Yeah, I was probably one of those few people who could stand doing dishes.

"That's nice honey. So, any big plans this summer?"

Yeah, to hide out while my pack and my girlfriend's family fight a newborn army. "No, not much. I'm probably going to hang with Alice a lot, though," I admitted shamefully. I wouldn't lie and tell her we'd rarely see each other, especially since every day I go over her house or she comes over here, but still, I sounded like one of those girls who couldn't get enough of their boyfriend. Well, in my case, my girlfriend.

Mom chuckled. "And how is that different than it was during school?"

Okay, she had a point. "You're right," I smiled.

"Of course I am sweetie. You can't help it if you're in love," Mom smiled, handing me the dish towel so that I could dry my hands.

I froze, the pan in my hands dropping into the water with a large splash, soaking my shirt. I took the towel from Mom's hand, dabbing the front of my shirt while trying to conceal my blush. Damn it, was it that obvious how I felt about Alice?

If I were in wolf form right now, several voices would be nagging me with a yes.

"Don't deny it," Mom chuckled. "I've seen the way you two look at each other. You can't keep your eyes off of one another and you spend every day with her. It doesn't take a genius to realize that you two love each other very much."

My blush deepened as I grabbed the pan again, scrubbing the oil off of it. I forgot how perceptive my mother was. "You don't think I'm just like any other teenager though, right?" I knew my Mom told me to be careful with whom I let my heart love, because you'd never know when the person you love will break it.

"Honey, Alice loves you very much. I can see that she won't break your heart, as long as you don't break hers," Mom smiled then, grabbing her purse from the table. "I have some errands to run but I should be back in a couple hours. Invite Alice over if you want, but don't do anything I wouldn't do," Mom pointed an accusing finger to me with a knowing look.

I chuckled. "I won't, I promise." Though if Alice had other plans I couldn't say no to her, right?

Mom headed for the door then, and I turned my back so that I could finish up the dishes, when I heard my Mom let out an "Oh!" Quickly I turned back around to see my Mom smiling down at Alice.

"Alice, you scared me for a second," Mom said, chuckling.

Alice grinned. "I'm sorry Renée, but I actually came over to ask you if Bella could spend the night this coming up weekend. You see, the guys are all going camping and leaving us girls home alone, so Mom thought that it would be a good opportunity to go shopping and she figured Bella wouldn't mind going." Like hell I wouldn't. I hated shopping, Alice knew that. "So can she?"

"I don't see why not," Mom shrugged with a smile. "Well, I'll see you later Bella."

I nodded as Mom left, closing the door behind her. Alice skipped over to me with a large grin, wrapping her arms around my waist as I turned back to the sink, finishing the pan I had been cleaning for awhile.

"Hey babe," Alice nuzzled her head into my shoulder. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," I mumbled, mad at Alice for making me go on a stinking shopping trip with her.

"Someone sounds upset," Alice cooed, her nose skimming the side of my neck. "Why is that?"

I shrugged, placing the pan over to the side so it could dry and I unclogged the drain. "Because someone invited me to go shopping without my consent."

"You silly girl," Alice giggled, turning me over so that her face was inches from my own. "We aren't going to go shopping, though I am tempted to now just to torture you."

"Oh, ha ha," I said sarcastically. "Then why did you tell my Mom we were?"

Alice smirked. "We needed an excuse for you to be away from the house this weekend, considering we'll be up in Mt. Olympia."

Oh, right. I had forgotten about that. "I'm sorry for getting mad. I just don't like shopping."

"I know! It makes me wonder why I even bother with you!"

I smiled, leaning forward a bit. "I bet I can remind you," I whispered, pressing my lips to hers very gently. I could feel Alice's smile as my arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to me.

After our brief moment passed, Alice pulled away slowly, her butterscotch eyes sparkling as she smiled. "Oh, I see it. That's why I bother."

"I hate to be a burden," I teased, planting my lips to her forehead. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Alice bit her lip as she looked upward, the expression I knew too well that meant she was trying to hide something from me.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alice huffed, crossing her arms. "No, I'm not going to tell you."

"Aww, why not?" I pouted. "Pleeeease?" I stretched out the word to make it sound like I was a kid begging for a cookie.

"Fine," Alice muttered, uncrossing her arms. "But only because I can't say no to you. I was thinking we could go ahead and pack for this weekend. It's going to be cold up in Mt. Olympia, and I want you to have your coat and things ready."

"Alice, I don't get cold anymore," I pointed to my chest. "Werewolf, remember?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't care. I don't want my girlfriend to freeze her little toes off."

Like that was even possible. Ever since I became a wolf necessities like coats and scarves were no longer necessary. I ran at a one-hundred eight degree temperature. "I love that you're so worried about me," I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her. I knew she was just looking out for my well-being.

Alice pulled back, raising an eyebrow as a sly smile that would put the Cheshire cat to shame grew on her face. "You love what?"

I blushed; ducking my head as I moved passed her to go into the living room. "Nothing," I muttered once I made it halfway to my destination before something jumped onto my back like a monkey, kissing me on my neck.

"Now it's your turn to cough it up," Alice teased, nuzzling her nose into my neck. God damn it, she knew the neck was one of my hot spots!

I bit my lip, ignoring the dull throbbing of my core as I tried to shake the baggage off of me, but to no avail. Alice giggled at my poor attempts to get her off of me, burying her nose deeper causing a small moan to escape from my lips. "Alice…please…stop…" I managed to mutter before my knees gave way and I was on the ground, Alice still perched on my back. I was suddenly grateful my parents weren't home.

Now, since I was a wolf my knees wouldn't normally give way, but hey, if your sexy girlfriend was making you squirm by touching your hot spots, wouldn't your knees give way too?

"Silly Bella, you know what I want to hear," Alice cooed, her cool breath tickling my ear.

I fought the shiver that threatened to take me over as I looked over my shoulder to meet her eyes. "Only if you get off my back," I whispered back.

Alice sighed, getting off of me and offering her hand. Even though I didn't need to, I took it and heaved myself off the floor, Alice tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well?" she pressed, raising an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath. Sure, we both knew this moment would be coming. After all, we're soul mates! I didn't need to be Alice to know that we'd fall in love. "I—," I took another deep breath. Of course, it didn't mean that I wouldn't be nervous to tell her.

"You know, you can say it really fast and I'd be able to understand, right?" Alice suggested, a smile tugging at her lips.

I nodded, closing my eyes. "Iloveyou."

As soon as the words escaped my mouth, the pair of lips belonging to my girlfriend was soon attached to them, moving in perfect synchronization with my own. I was taken aback, my foot automatically stepping towards the couch behind me. My arms wrapped tightly around her waist as I pulled her closer, my tongue peeking out of my lips to meet hers, dancing in harmony.

With a groan I sat down on the couch, Alice sitting in my lap, our lips not parting once. Her hands moved to cradle my face as her body started to vibrate from her purring, I assumed, and I couldn't help but sense the way the vibration made me feel.

Alice pulled apart when my need for breathing became apparent. I wasn't sure if I was turning blue or purple or whatever, but I _was_ sure I didn't want that to end. My breathing was haggard, though, so I took a couple minutes for my lungs to recover from that awesome kiss.

"And by the way," Alice started to say as my breathing returned to normal. "I love you too."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I kind of figured."

Alice pressed her forehead to mine, liquid honey right in my view. "I really do, Bella. I wanted you to say it first because I didn't want you to think I was forcing you or anything, okay?"

I snorted. "It should be me who thinks that I'm forcing you, seeing as imprinting is an involuntary action."

"As is when vampires find their soul mates," Alice whispered, planting an innocent kiss to my nose. "Unless you're questioning the higher beings?"

"There are no higher beings then you, Alice," I said, ignoring the corniness of it.

"And that deserves you a kiss, my dear," she giggled before pressing her lips to mine again.

Something interesting happened, however. Instead of just an innocent kiss, like Alice was planning, I went in for a more primal kiss, my left hand quickly tangling itself in her spiky mane as my right hand was pressed firmly against her butt, keeping her sex in proximity to my own.

This action elicited a low moan from the pixie in my lap, her tongue entering my mouth in a flash as her hands gripped my shoulders, our noses brushing as we made out.

After five minutes of this, I had done two things. First, I learned how to breathe through my nose while kissing Alice, which also meant I could smell Alice's delicious strawberry scent, so that my breathing didn't have to get in the way of our fun. And second, I decided that it was time we moved our relationship to a new level.

Slowly, my right hand trailed upward, under Alice's shirt and touching her smooth, marble-like body. A slight shiver ran down Alice's spine as my hands brought her shirt up, and soon enough, it was over her head.

We had to break apart the kiss for her shirt to come completely off, but this gave me a chance to take a look at my girl's…er, torso area. She was wearing a black bra, complementing her alabaster skin that wrapped around Alice's curvy and very proportional breasts, which looked all too tempting as her cleavage stared me right in the face.

My lips quickly searched for Alice's, but I didn't keep them there for long. No, instead my lips trailed down to her jaw line, to her neck, to her shoulders, until finally, I was reaching her chest.

Reaching to press my lips to the spot of her cleavage, I was quickly irritated to find that something was obstructing my path. When my senses came to me, I realized Alice's hands were on either side of my face, holding me steady.

"No, Bella," she whispered, breathing too hard to say too much. That was odd, she didn't need to breathe, and therefore, she shouldn't be breathing hard.

I knew she wanted it. I could hear the reluctance in her tone and the way her own lungs were reacting to the way I made her feel. Regardless, I pulled back. "I see how it is," I mumbled, rejection washing through me. She didn't want me that way, of course not.

As if reading my thoughts, Alice pressed her lips to my forehead. "Babe, I want to, trust me, I really, _really _do."

"Then why didn't you let me? I was being all confident even though I had no idea what the hell to do!"

"I know you were, and I love that, but," Alice sighed. "I don't want our first time to happen with the conditions we're facing."

I felt a flush of relief as I understood her words. Of course, that relief was soon washed away by annoyance.

Cock-blocked by Victoria. Fucking great. As if her mate getting in the way of two tries at a first kiss weren't enough. "Fuck Victoria," I muttered, crossing my arms with a pout.

"Here, I'll make you a promise," Alice grabbed my hands, rubbing them gently. "After this whole army thing is over, I'll take you out to eat and then we can have the night of our lives."

"On one condition," I said, raising my finger up.

"Name it," Alice grinned. "Anything, and its yours."

"Make sure Emmett isn't in the house," I said, causing her to giggle. "I'm serious. I don't want to hear him as I'm trying to get it on."

"Silly Bella," Alice wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'll make sure the mean old bear is out hunting with everybody. We'll have the whole house to ourselves."

I smiled. "I like that idea," I pressed my lips to hers again.

I was really looking forward to it, too.

* * *

**A/N: So...how did I do? I hope it was up to par.**

**Please check out my new story, it could really use some attention.**

**See you next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm back and I'm with a brand new chapter. So many of you went and reviewed my newer story, and I thank you.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

I didn't want to get up. I don't know why, I just didn't. Okay, so I knew why I didn't want to wake up. Today I was heading up to Mt. Olympia with Seth; Alice was going to take another route so she wouldn't deter my scent. We knew the newborns were looking for my scent, which smelled so differently than what Alice was used to smelling, and in conjunction to my scent, would've been easy to pick out amongst all the other wolves.

"Bella, you need to wake up," Alice whispered in my ear, causing a small shiver to pass through me as I bit my lip, my eyes still closed. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"That's tomorrow," I murmured, rolling over so that my back was facing her.

Bad move.

Alice moved her hand, which was perched on my side, down my back and cupped the curves of my buttocks. "I bet I can get you up," she cooed, pressing her whole body into me, her core right at my ass.

My eyes flew open, my teeth digging into my bottom lip as I fought back the urge to squirm. Sure our relationship has moved to a more physical level, but that didn't mean she still didn't know how to push my buttons. "Alice," I breathed out, ignoring the throbbing of my center.

"Yes, Bella? Are you awake now?" she pressed her lips to the nape of my neck once those words escaped her lips.

"Stop," I tried to say, but Alice was on top of me in a flash, flipping me so that my back was pressed against the bed.

"Oh look, you are awake," Alice grinned. "Good morning."

I glared at her. "You are an evil little monster."

"Well of course I am," Alice giggled. "I'm a vampire!"

I rolled my eyes. "Not what I meant," I sat up then, Alice scooting backward to give me enough room to do so. "So, what are you going to do while Seth and I go hike?"

She cocked her head to the side with a puzzled expression, shrugging. "Not too sure. Fantasizing about you is always a given, though I do suppose I'm going to have to hunt sooner or later."

"Fantasizing about me, really?" I raised an eyebrow. "You had the chance to actually get me but noooo," I stretched out the word, emphasizing my point, "you had to get all prudish like Edward and say that we had to wait until after the battle."

Alice giggled. "Silly Bella, I've been fantasizing about you even before we got together. It's only natural for me to find you alluring."

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered. Granted, I had been fantasizing about her too once I imprinted, whether those images were wanted or not.

"Like you're any better," Alice chided, tapping my nose with her finger. "I see the way your eyes trail after me whenever I walk somewhere. Don't deny it."

I ducked my head, because I couldn't deny it. "Well, I guess this means we'll be leaving soon."

Alice nodded. "Seth called while you sleeping and said he'd meet you at the clearing in about a half hour," she glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "which was about twenty one minutes ago, so you should be heading out."

I stood up and got dressed in a flash, Alice sitting on my bed while watching me. "I'll see you at the top?" I shrugged, opening my bedroom window.

"Without a goodbye kiss? I'm hurt," Alice pouted, so I had to walk over there and press my lips to hers. After a moment, I pulled back and waved before heading to my backyard where I could change into my wolf form. Alice and I had constructed a small wooden shed concealed in the trees, that way I could store clothes there in case I ever accidentally shredded a pair, which was a possible scenario. Of course, Alice was the one who supplied the clothing, even when I told her not to. At least the clothes she supplied weren't too flashy, and my mom soon learned that my girlfriend is a shopper, so it's no longer a surprise to her when she finds new clothes in my closet.

I looked through the one cabinet we had in there to store ropes to tie my clothes to my leg, and found a duffle bag we had stored in here for this very occasion. I took off all of my clothes put them into the bag, and flicked the light on and off two times. This was to tell Alice that I was about to head out; she was going to actually grab the duffle bag and take it to the campsite seeing as I couldn't unless I carried it in my mouth.

Running out of the shack, I jumped in the air and phased, immediately greeted by the whole pack.

_Geez, are you all play-fighting each other or something?_ I joked. Why were they all phased?

_For your information, we're spreading our scent over the clearing,_ Jake snorted. _Carlisle called Sam and told him that it would make the newborns frantic if they thought they smelled you._

_Actually, _Embry cleared his throat, though more in his mind then real life, _Jasper called Sam. He explained that we all smell the same to them, so then if we covered the entire clearing with our stink, as he put it, the newborns wouldn't know which way to go and they'd be ripe for the picking._

I stifled a laugh. _Wow Embry, you sound like you're from the South with the 'ripe for the picking' talk._

_Hey, those words came straight from Jasper's mouth. You should be talking to him about it, _Embry shrugged. _So, how far have you and your pixie-leech gone?_

I hadn't been a wolf since before Alice and I told each other that we loved each other, so Embry didn't know of the actions we took on Monday afternoon. Though now he knew, and I could see his grin as he replayed the image over and over.

_Damn, she should've just let you gone all the way, I mean, what if you died? Then you'd die a virgin, and that's pretty sad, _Embry snorted.

_You're just saying that so you can see them two getting it on,_ Seth entered the mind-link right then, so I had to wonder how he knew what Embry was thinking. Then it hit me. It's Embry, the pervert of the pack. Of course he'd be thinking that. _It's about time you got here, Bella. I've been waiting for about ten minutes._

My brows furrowed as I skidded to a stop at the clearing, eyeing the gangly Seth-wolf as his tongue rolled out of his mouth in a grin. _How did you even know I was here? Didn't you just join the mind-link?_

_Dude, did you not see me nudge him? _Quil asked with a laugh. _He told me to tell him whenever you phase so that he can phase and greet you._

_Yep, got my bag and stuff too, _Seth bent down, his nose nudging a duffle bag. _Not too much, just a blanket and a couple shorts. I thought Alice wouldn't mind seeing me bare-chested since she's into women and all._

A sudden image filled my mind. Alice falling over Seth and his boyish charm, with lean muscles and his favorite grin. _She likes guys too._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh! _Embry started to jump up and down. _Seth can get it on with Bella and Alice and make it a threesome! _

_You are such a pervert, Embry_, Leah snorted. _Why do we even keep you around?_

_Uh…I'm useful?_

_That's what I thought._

_Leave the poor kid alone, Leah, _Jake sighed, causing Leah to huff in disappointment. _We're almost done, and then you can go and change back into human, not listening to all of our thoughts anymore._

_Whatever, I really just wanted to tell Bella to be careful, _Leah turned her head to me. As female wolves, we were smaller than the rest of the pack, save for the exception of the younger wolves like Seth and Brady, but we were roughly the same size, our heads reaching the same height if we were both crouched. We figured that since we were girls, we were built more for speed than strength, which is why we were slimmer than the males. _I can feel a storm coming in, so please be careful._

Seth scoffed. _Please, we're wolves. We don't get cold like humans. Right Bells?_

_Alice was worried about the same thing,_ I told Leah, ignoring her younger brother who put on a mask of mock hurt. _She's packed thick blankets and long sleeve clothing, so I think we're covered._

_Well, I guess we should head out, _Seth stretched, his claws digging into the earth. _You ready?_

I nodded. _I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, I guess. _I said to the pack before Seth and I started to run towards Mount Olympia.

_So…we should talk about something so it isn't awkward._

_How's your dad doing?_

That's pretty much what our trip consisted of. About five minutes in, the pack was done spreading our scent so they left, leaving Seth and I alone to our thoughts. It took us at most a half an hour to get up there, and Alice was waiting with my clothes in her hand. Seth had carried his duffle bag in his mouth and went off to change while I decided to be nice to my girlfriend and phase in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked as I sat on my haunches, closing my eyes as I turned back into human. When I opened them, Alice was appraising me like something she'd buy. Nice. "Bella…you're…"

"Naked?" I asked, grabbing the clothes from hand. "No shit Sherlock."

"No, I was going to say hot," she smirked. "I sure know how to pick them."

I turned around, waiting for Alice to clip my bra, her hand lingering on my back as she did. "I figured it was about time you saw something," I whispered as Alice pressed her lips to my shoulder, her arms wrapping around my waist and cupping my breasts. God that felt good. "Alice," I gasped when her hand slid under my bra to mess with my nipple.

"Hey, you were the only one who got a feel the other day," Alice whispered against my skin, and I could feel her smile. "So now we're even," her hands quickly retreated, and I turned to glare at her, only wearing my under garments so you could imagine how intimidating I looked.

"We're not even until I see you naked," I growled playfully, pulling her closer to me and pressing my lips to hers hungrily.

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Seth. "Now, I'm no Embry, so I don't feel comfortable watching you two swap spit when we need to get in the tent before that hits." Seth pointed up to the sky and I followed his finger, looking at the purple sky.

"Oh, that's nasty," I quickly put on my other clothes. "Ready to go in there?"

Alice nodded, and we all went into the tent, Alice zipping it up behind her. "So, I brought some cards while we're stuck up here. I figured we could play some games."

Seth grinned. "Rummy anyone?"

We all agreed before Alice dealt the cards, only to pause halfway through. I glanced at her and noticed she was having a vision, so I put my hand on her shoulder, ready to comfort her on a moment's notice.

Seth just watched with worried eyes, setting his cards down and pursing his lips as we waited for Alice to come back to the real world.

She blinked a couple times before horror filled her face. "This is bad," she murmured, grabbing her phone.

"What is it?" I asked, Seth raising an eyebrow.

"The Volturi are coming, but they'll only arrive just minutes after everyone's killed off the newborns," Alice used her enhanced speed to dial a number, pressing the phone to her ear. "I have to tell Carlisle."

Seth nudged me with his elbow. "You want me to tell Sam?"

I nodded, watching Alice. "Just to be on the safe side. I'm sure Carlisle will tell him, but he needs to know anyway."

Seth agreed before walking out of the tent, and I heard the fabric of his shorts as they dropped to the ground, and a howl soon after.

Alice hung up the phone; she had spoken to Carlisle too fast for me to comprehend, shaking her head. "This isn't right. They must've planned it or something."

"Alice, babe, it's all right," I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Now, I'm a bit tired, and it might be hard to sleep with all this wind, so maybe I'd sleep better if I were in your arms."

That got a smile out of her. She quickly unzipped the sleeping bag, one of those heavy duty winter sleeping bags, and climbed in, arms wide open. "I'm ready."

I chuckled, climbing in with her. I gave her one kiss on the forehead before snuggling into her body, inhaling her delicious strawberry scent that seemed to make its way into my dreams, helping me forget about things like Victoria, the army, and the Volturi.

Yet I still knew they were coming.

* * *

**A/N: Showdown next chapter! Get your front row seats and the popcorn!**

**Ok...that was lame, I know. See you next time.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I got Chapter Thirty Four started and finished last night, so I thought I'd give you a treat as to this chapter. You're welcome. :)**

**Oh, if you want to know what I do during the day and when I'm writing and such, you can add me on twitter or youtube. My username is megster1992...because I like that name. :) (I suggest you go to my youtube and subscribe...I'll have a trailer on there soon enough...not made by me, but made by my faithful reviewer Kyraaah1992, whom I asked to make this trailer and she graciously accepted.)**

**Here is the next chapter...see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

The smell of warm cinnamon sugar wafted through the small confounds of the tent. I sniffed the air, surprised to not smell my girlfriend. When I opened my eyes I saw Alice bent over something.

"What're you doing?" I asked just as an ear-splitting growl erupted from my stomach.

Alice chuckled as she turned around, and I saw that the thing in front of her was a portable stove, with two pots on it. "Your stomach has been doing that for at least a half hour. I'm surprised it didn't wake you up."

I rolled my eyes as I got out of the sleeping bag and crawled towards Alice, wrapping my arms around her as she turned back to cooking my food. "Good morning," I whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Good morning," she tilted her head to the side, allowing me more access to the side of her neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm," I muttered, nipping at her skin. God she tasted good. "I'd have probably slept better if you were naked."

Alice only giggled before she turned the portable stove off, turning to me and pressing her lips to mine in a second. It was a slow and chaste kiss, but still, it was from the woman I loved, so it was a good kiss. "Either way, I was happy to have you in my arms," Alice pressed her forehead to mine. "You talk in your sleep, do you know that?"

I nodded. "My mom used to tell me I did all the time. So what did I say?"

Alice bit her lip, and I suddenly remembered my dream. Fucking brilliant. My girlfriend heard me having a wet dream about her.

I hung my head in shame. "I-I'm sorry…but it _is_ partially your fault. You did tease me last night."

"Oh, no need to apologize," Alice's lips grew into a seductive grin. "To be perfectly honest, I think that's part of the reason Seth decided to phase so early on, considering that I was…well, I don't need to tell you about it," she winked, grabbing one of the pots and a spoon. "Your oatmeal is done. The other pot is in case the first one doesn't fill you up."

My eyes narrowed as I glared at her, taking the pot and spoon carefully. What was she doing that had Seth bothered enough to make him turn into a wolf? "What did you do?"

"What do _you_ think I did?" Alice whispered huskily, and I felt my core tighten. Fuck. She knew how to make me squirm.

"Uh," was all I got out before her arms were wrapped around my neck.

"Let's just say that if I were sleeping, I'd be dreaming about you the same way you were dreaming about me," she smiled. "Now, I hope you like your breakfast. I'm no Esme, but I'm pretty sure I know how to cook oatmeal."

I chuckled. "Well, I think it would be kind of hard to eat with your arms wrapped around me. Not that I'm complaining."

Alice smiled, pressing her lips to my nose before her arms fell back to her side, eyeing the oatmeal as I brought it up to my mouth. "Is it good?" she asked just as I put the spoon inside my mouth.

I nodded as I swallowed. "Better than my mom's, that's for sure."

"Well I hope so," Alice chuckled, her eyes looking towards the opening of the tent. I followed her gaze to see the shadow of a wolf, one the size of Seth's wolf form, sitting down in front of our tent. "He's out there so he can keep in touch with the pack."

"Oh," I took another bite. "Is the fight going to start soon?"

"Yeah, we should be able to hear it from up here," Alice nodded. "So you might want to finish your food before it starts. I have a feeling we need to be ready in case Victoria comes for us. I'm watching her, but she hasn't made any moves in our general direction. Of course, I can't see her part of the time, so I can't be certain. Either way, we need to be ready."

I took her words to heart, eating as fast as I could before handing Alice the pot. "I don't need the other one," I said as she took the pot from my hands, nodding.

Just as she did, however, a horrible screeching noise pierced the air, Seth whining at the entrance. I jerked my head to Alice who only nodded.

We quickly headed out of the tent, watching Seth react to the battle he saw in his mind. Sometimes I felt that he was itching to go down there and help, because his paws would twitch now and then.

My arms instinctively wrapped around Alice, trying to protect her from the fight down there even though I knew we were perfectly safe up here. Could you blame me? Alice was too tiny; I couldn't picture her putting up a fight.

Suddenly, Alice froze, and I quickly understood. I heard a twig snap a few yards away, even over the screeching and yelling going down on the battlefield, and I immediately grew tense, my muscles stiffening as I sensed a fight of our own was about to go down.

"Seth, hide," Alice hissed so low that it was almost hard to hear her. Seth did, though, and he quickly turned around and hid.

Exactly ten seconds after he did, I saw the familiar round face and blonde hair that belonged to the high school's missing quarterback. The only difference was that his baby blue eyes were now a blood-red that seemed sinister with his smirk.

"Well, well, well," he spoke, his voice more fluid and velvet like, similar to the other vampires I had known. Of course, they weren't hell-bent on killing me like this one was. "What do we have here? My lovely Bella and her BFF Alice Cullen."

"Mike, you don't know what you're doing," Alice said, her hand quickly reaching for my own and squeezing my fingers gently. "You shouldn't listen to her, she's feeding you lies."

"Really? Was she lying about how you are a vampire like me, you _freak_?" Mike sneered the last word, and I felt my inner animal biting at its cage, wanting to rip apart the boy before me who called my girl a freak. Sure I used to talk to the guy on a daily basis, but now that he's threatening my girlfriend, I don't think I'd be able to hold back. "Bella, you sure you want to date Edward? He's a vampire like the rest of them. No good."

"Hah, you're one to talk," Alice scoffed, though I barely heard her.

Did he seriously think I was dating Edward? "Are you blind, Mike?" I asked. "Can't you see that I love Alice, not her brother?"

Mike's eyes widened as they zeroed in on Alice and mine intertwined fingers. "No…it-it can't be."

"My lovely Michael," a voice that sent shivers down my spine said, and Victoria quickly appeared, her arms around Mike. "Don't listen to their lies. I told you that they're deceitful."

"Yeah, you're right," Mike said, glaring at me. "Nice try, Bella, but this fight is between Edward and me only. I heard you tell someone to hide, so cough up the bed-head mother fucker so he can face his death." Did they not know I was a werewolf? Obviously not.

Alice only grinned. "You asked for it," she said just as Seth ran up from behind Mike and grabbed his leg with his teeth, dragging him back away from Victoria.

"Victoria!" He called just before disappearing into the trees.

Victoria only hissed, turning to face us with a fiery expression. "I will be back and you will both be dead."

"You wish, fire-crotch," Alice barked out a laugh. "Poor pathetic James, he was so easy to kill."

Victoria let out a guttural growl. "Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

"See, you never cared for Mike. He was just a pawn in your game to avenge James' death. And you want to know who killed him?" Alice asked with a demented grin. Whoa…I was officially scared of my girl. "I did. It was so easy, too. I tore him limb from limb before setting him aflame."

"It's your bitch who killed him, you fucking she-devil," Victoria's voice was full of fury.

"Oh, so I'm a bitch, huh?" I asked with a smirk, stepping out in front of Alice. "You want to see how bitchy I can be?" I ran at her, jumping in the air and phasing, landing on all fours growling at her.

Victoria only looked shocked, her eyes wide as she took in the growling creature in front of her. "No way, you're all dead!"

_Do I look fucking dead to you, bitch! _I wanted to scream at her, but all that came out was a massive growl as I took a step towards her.

"Don't mess with my girlfriend, Victoria. She bites, and I might just let her," Alice moved so that she was next to me, only feet away from our prize. "So what are you waiting for? Don't you want to kill us? Of course, James didn't love you, so I don't see the point of ave—," Victoria leapt at Alice before she could finish her sentence, and I took the liberty of biting her torso before she even made to Alice.

"Bitch, get the fuck off of me!" Victoria started to hit my shoulder, trying to make me let go. That only made me angrier as I bit down harder, hearing a crunching noise that I assumed was her marble-like skin cracking.

"Here, let me take that," Alice grabbed Victoria's arms, pressed her foot to her shoulder, and yanked, Victoria's arms breaking away at the shoulder.

Victoria hollered in pain before Alice dropped her arms, moving to her legs. "No, don't!" she screamed just before Alice pulled her legs off.

"Now it's time you die," Alice mused before skipping to Victoria's head, her arms wrapping around her neck. "Bye now!" she smiled as she yanked Victoria's head clean off of her shoulders. Damn. Her torso grew limp in my mouth, so I dropped it to the ground. Alice grabbed something out of her pocket, a lighter, and turned it on and pressed it to Victoria's clothes, causing a massive flame to burst.

_Man, this guy won't quit. I've torn off an arm and a leg and he's still fighting. Can you help me, Bella?_ Seth asked, and I had to stifle a laugh as I watched Mike, from Seth's vision, hobble on one leg.

_Yeah, no problem,_ I thought before sneaking up behind Mike, my mouth tearing into his shoulder and ripping off his other arm.

He screamed in pain just before Alice arrived, lighter in hand. "I do believe I have dibs on killing you, since you asked out my girlfriend multiple times," she gave a devilish smirk before quickly touching the lighter to Mike's clothing, Mike screaming as the flame spread all over his body.

_Damn, your girlfriend is evil! Setting a man on fire while he's still alive? _Seth grinned. _That's like something out of a scary movie._

Alice turned to me, her hand reaching out to touch my nose. "There, we don't have to worry about them anymore."

_Nor do you have to worry about the army, _Jake thought in my head. _They're all dead now. _

I immediately became aware of Jake's surroundings. A large fire in the center, the Cullens and a few wolves throwing pieces of vampire flesh into the blaze, with no casualties, from our side, at all. Thank goodness.

"Well, I need to get down there," Alice sniffed, "want to race me?"

I nodded, chasing Alice as we ran to the clearing.

I know I should've felt some sort of guilt for taking a part in Mike's death, but the sensible part of me argued and said that, "Well, at least he's not a vampire anymore." And I couldn't argue with that.

* * *

**A/N: Ding, Dong, the witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch. Ding, Dong, the wicked witch is dead!**

**Yeah...that was lame. Haha. But come on, y'all were thinking it, right? Honestly, Victoria is the wicked witch! :P**

**Next chapter has more Eclipse type themes, 34 has the moment you are waiting for, and...I'm currently working on 35, which means this story is coming to a close. I hope you've enjoyed it so far!**


	33. Chapter 33

**So yesterday I finished Chapter Thirty Five of this story AND the first chapter to the sequel. I figured I'd give you this chapter free of charge. :)**

**See you at the bottom! (And I still don't own the Saga...pooh)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

The brush whipped past us as we ran, sometimes smacking us on the sides. We had to get there before the Volturi did, we just had to. Alice told me that the Volturi would probably not like the idea of a truce with werewolves, so they wanted us to get out of there as fast as we could.

We reached the clearing in no time, a huge blaze in the center with piles of corpses and limbs giving off smoke the color of purple.

_Yeah, I thought it was odd too,_ Jake thought as he walked into the clearing, greeting me and Seth.

_I don't care, so long as they're dead, _Paul snorted before turning to growl at Seth. _Mike was mine! And you killed him!_

_Hey, I had help! _Seth defended himself, ducking his head since Paul outranked him. I hated how, as a wolf, your instincts made you do stuff you generally didn't want to do, like duck your head to a superior.

Sam walked into the clearing, the rest of the pack behind him. Leah's eyes were scanning the clearing, warily as if she thought they missed one, before panic struck in them. _Bella, behind you!_

It was too late, however, because as soon as I turned around, a newborn had his arms around me.

_Get this tick off of me! _I growled just as the newborn squeezed, crushing my bones. It reminded me of a nutcracker my dad would always use around Christmas time, how with just the tiniest of pressure, the shell would turn into a lot of pieces.

That's how my bones felt like, anyway, so you could imagine I was in intense pain.

"Bella!" Alice called, her voice thick with worry and dripping with a hint of humor. Seriously, she thought me being in pain was funny? She wasn't laughing, no, but that didn't mean her tone wasn't somewhat mocking.

She got the tick off of me before he could do more damage though, which was good considering I was changing back into my human form, which was definitely weaker than my wolf form. My arm quickly went to cradle the right side of my body as I turned over on my left side, not wanting to further damage my injuries.

I heard the familiar sound of screeching metal as the pack finished up the leech, throwing the dismembered pieces into the already burning fire.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice was at my side, her hands gently pressing on to my right side.

I winced as I looked up at her. "Never better," I barked sarcastically. Did I look okay?

Okay, so I shouldn't have snapped at her, but you have to remember, I'm in pain here.

"It'll be okay, Bella, Carlisle's here now," she cooed, her left hand rubbing my head just as Carlisle bent over me.

He shook his head in distaste, his lips pressed firmly together as he tried to stretch out my right arm. Big mistake, as that brought out a huge scream from deep within me. He seemed to realize this too, as he gently laid my arm down. "Looks like the entire right side of your body is shattered. I'd need to set your bones in the correct position, but I don't have enough time to do so."

"Bella," Leah called and I watched as the pack ran closer to me. "I'm sorry I didn't see that guy sooner, if I had you wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's alright, Leah," I coughed, trying to ignore the pain that came from my ribs crushing my lungs. I could already feel it healing, so that was a good sign, I think.

Carlisle turned to Sam. "The Volturi will be here soon, so I will come and set her bones when I can, is that alright?"

Sam nodded, his face firm and approving. "We'll take her home. I'm sure her parents are still out of the house, anyway."

"I'll get there as soon as I can," Carlisle said as he stood up, stepping out of the way as the entire pack surrounded me. The next thing I noticed was that I was being lifted up by the whole pack, Leah repeating over and over that I'd be okay.

As long as I didn't move the right side of my body, I didn't feel intense pain. Sure I was sore, but for the most part, I could try and close my eyes and ignore it the best I could.

They set me on my bed, jostling my side a bit which made me wince. Damn, that hurt.

"Bella, go on and sleep, we'll wake you up when Doctor Fang gets back," Jake said, patting the top of my head before leaving, everyone else following him out the door. Paul lingered a bit, giving me an apologetic smile.

"I wish it was me instead of you, Bells," Paul said glumly. "Though you're taking this way better than I expected."

I glared at him. "Don't make me come after you when I'm all healed," I threatened, Paul shrinking back a bit from my tone before he left.

I let my eyes shut, watching the images of Alice and I getting further than we have ever gone before. My hands trailing down her glorious body, tracing every contour that was her as she threw her head back in ecstasy. _Soon, _I promised myself.

Needless to say, I had a very good dream until I was so rudely interrupted by someone shaking my left arm carefully. I opened my eyes, only halfway because I started to glare at the person who woke me up, but quickly opened them all the way when I realized my girlfriend's dad was the one who woke me up.

"Oh, hey Carlisle," I smiled, tilting my head to the side so I could see him better. "How'd things with the Volturi go?"

Carlisle pursed his lips for a moment before he smiled at me. "Better than expected, though Alice is still there talking to them. Don't ask me why, though, Alice wouldn't tell me why."

"Hmm," I thought, furrowing my brow. Would Alice tell me, her girlfriend, why she'd talk to the vampires she detested the most?

"I hate to break this to you, Bella," Carlisle sighed, grabbing my desk chair and scooting it closer to the bed so he could sit down. He seemed to be in the doctor zone about now.

That's not good. "Oh no. I'm gonna die, huh?"

Carlisle smiled, obviously trying to remove the humor in his eyes. "No, you aren't going to die. Your bones just healed in the wrong place so I have to re-break them in order to set them correctly. The re-breaking is the only part that'll hurt, though, since you won't feel sore any longer once it's healed completely. I take it you are sore right now?"

I nodded, trying to shift my right arm only to find it incredibly stiff and sore. Geez, he wasn't kidding. "Why is that?"

"I suppose that since you are a wolf and you heal so fast, it doesn't hurt you like it would hurt a normal human. Of course, we need to fix this right away, but I can wait until Alice is here in case you would like to hold her hand."

"No need to wait, Carlisle," I heard her beautiful wind-chime like voice call and I smiled as my eyes caught hers. They were full of worry, but they quickly brightened when she saw me. "Hey Bella, feeling any better?"

"Just a bit, but more so now that you're here," I grinned widely.

Alice giggled. "If Emmett were here he'd gag at the corniness."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Alice, I really need to tend to Bella. If you'd like to make her feel better, then be my guest, but if you are going to be in the way, then I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

"I won't be in the way, Carlisle. Scouts honor," Alice held up three fingers in the air, grinning widely before she dropped her arm. "As long as holding Bella's hand won't be in the way."

I rolled my eyes. "Geez, Alice, that sounds kind of mother-like."

Alice grinned before skipping towards the other side of my bed, getting on her knees and taking my hand in between both of hers. "Whenever it hurts, squeeze to your heart's content. It won't hurt me, I promise."

I nodded before turning to Carlisle. "Can you do it fast? I don't want to be in pain forever."

Carlisle nodded, smiling. "Of course, but it'll still hurt, I'm afraid."

I bit my lip, closing my eyes as I only focused on the firm grasp that was holding my left hand.

It hurt, like a lot, but as soon as it started it was all over and Alice cuddled up to the left side of my body as the right side began to heal.

When Carlisle left, Alice moved her mouth to my ear and quickly whispered, "I told you so."

I turned my head to her slightly, raising my left eyebrow so that she could see me. "Told me so what?"

"That you'd get hurt somehow. Now I'm really glad you weren't in the real battle. Imagine how banged up you would be then."

I rolled my eyes. "You're too much of a worry wart, Alice."

"Too much of a worry wart to ask you out on a date when you are better healed?" Alice's voice was teasing as her hand trailed down the side of my body, leaving a trail of heat where her fingers had touched my skin.

"That depends," I sighed, giving in to the feeling. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"That depends on if you'll say yes," Alice giggled, pressing her lips to the side of my neck after her hand had moved the hair that was blocking her passageway. "So would you say yes? And don't say 'that depends' again, or else we'll be playing that game the whole night."

"Well darn, there goes my fun," I joked, causing Alice to chuckle a bit.

Alice did something that really surprised me then. Her teeth tugged at my earlobe, sending shivers down my spine. "That's not the answer I'm looking for," her tone was sultry, and it only furthered fueled the fire in the pit of my stomach.

"Y-yes," I squeaked as her hand grazed my breast slightly, and I bit my lip in frustration. Damn it, she needs to stop this!

"Okay, it's a date," Alice pulled her hand back, deliberately having it graze my breast again and her lips were at my ear again. "And don't worry, we'll finally be able to do what you wanted to do."

"You know, I think seeing you naked might make me feel better. After all, you have seen me."

Alice took a deep breath before I couldn't feel her presence behind me anymore.

"Alice, where'd you go?" I asked, searching for her the best I could.

"I'm going to give you the show you wanted, silly," Alice appeared in her lingerie at the front door, dancing a bit.

A strip-tease from my super hot girlfriend? Yeah, that'll definitely make me feel better.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, this story is nearing completion. Cue the sad music and the tears...**

**Ok...that was lame, I know. BUT, I do have a trailer for this story if you want to see it. Kyraaah1992 graciously accepted when I asked her to make a trailer for me, and this is the end result. I hope you like it. **_youtube . com / watch?v=kKvrp459M0E_** Just get rid of the spaces. **

**See you next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A lot of you were wondering why Alice was talking to the Volturi...you'll find out in the sequel because I'm that mean. Muahahaha.**

**Oh, and do not hunt me down. I tried my best with the end of this chapter, but I'm not entirely sure what happens so...yeah, I'm going to hide. Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"Morning, Bells," Dad smiled as I walked in the kitchen, my stomach growling on cue as I smelled the pancakes cooking. "How was your night?"

The usual. My vampire girlfriend snuggled me the whole night. "Good," I replied, smiling as I sat down in my chair. "How's Seattle doing?"

"Better, actually," Dad nodded. "The gang must've left or killed each other, because there aren't any more killings going on."

Of course not, I wanted to tell him, the army was destroyed by my girlfriend's vampire family and my werewolf pack. "That's good," I said just as mom sat down the pancakes in front of me. "Thanks Mom," I grinned. I should be worried that she might burn down the kitchen, but with my enhanced senses I could tell when food was about to become burnt and I could always step in to help.

Mom pressed her lips to the top of my head. "No problem, sweetie. Eat up," she then proceeded to turn the sink on.

I stretched my arm out, surprised that it was no longer sore. Well, that was to be expected, but there was a nagging suspicion in the back of my head that told me that I should be hurting. I guess my mind hasn't quite grasped the concept that I have accelerated healing.

"By the way, Bells," Dad cleared his throat. "Jake called…said you needed to go down there for some sort of thing. He says it's important."

I had a slight inkling as to what it was, seeing as Sam asked me if Jake would want it or not. Sam was probably going to give Jake the alpha position since Jake is a Black and Sam is an Uley, and apparently Black's were before Uley's. "Alright, I'll go there after I finish eating," I said before grabbing my fork and digging in. To be honest, I thought Jake could handle being alpha better than Sam, anyway.

Thankfully, my mom's pancakes weren't hard as a rock and they tasted pretty good, so I was glad I wasn't going to have a hard time digesting, though since I became a wolf I could stomach even the most bearable of foods. Once I was done eating, I went out the back door and into my makeshift shed, grabbing a piece of rope and running out into the woods. Yanking my shorts and tank top off, I tied the rope around the articles of clothing in question and my leg, before I concentrated on images of James and Victoria, since they got me angry enough to phase.

_Bella! _I was greeted almost instantaneously, and I could feel my internal grin as I ran to La Push.

_How's it going? _I asked.

_Good…Jake is still unsuspecting,_ Embry chuckled.

Paul nodded. _Yeah, Sam's just praising him right now for his doings…we're waiting on you so we can all bow to him or some shit like that._

_Hey, Jake is a man to look up to, _Seth huffed. I knew Seth looked up to Jake like a brother, and he cared for him quite a lot, so it was no surprise he was all for Jake becoming an alpha. Jake would've made a good alpha, regardless of his lineage.

_I'll just be glad to be out from Sam's rule,_ Leah muttered. Of course she had voted in Jake's favor, whereas Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady voted in Sam's favor. I was the deciding vote, apparently, and I couldn't turn my back on my own flesh and blood, right?

Jared laughed. _Wait till he hears that._

_So, it's not like he can do anything about it after today, _Leah shot back, glaring daggers at Jared.

Jared shrunk under her gaze, because let's face it; Leah could be one scary bitch if she wanted to be. _Yeah, you're right. Sorry._

_Chill out guys…we've got to be here how long before we go back to doing our own thing? Ten, fifteen minutes tops? Stop acting like we have to see each other for ten years,_ I hated to be the diplomat, but it was true. They were at each other's throats almost constantly.

Embry snickered. _You're just saying that because you have your date tonight with the pixie-leech and you're going to go all the way._

How did I forget my date with Alice? I'm such an idiot! I had only been counting down the days for the past week waiting for Alice to decide that my injuries were healed, even if they were healed the day after I received them.

_Wow, that's such a Bella move to forget about her date, _Quil laughed. _I thought you were looking forward to the after-date…you know, where you're both naked?_

_Quil, I swear to God, you keep it up and I'll make sure there won't be a Quil Ateara the fifth. _I knew he hadn't said anything before, but too many people were imaging _my_ Alice naked and I did not like that. She was mine and mine alone.

If it were possible, I could've sworn his eyes bulged out of his head. _Uh…okay. I'll shut up._

_I thought so, _I muttered, casting my internal glance in Embry's direction. _That goes for you, too._

_Aye, aye, _Embry saluted me the best he could. _So…how much longer you gonna be?_

I rolled my eyes just as I barked at him, causing him to jump. _You tell me, _I grinned.

_Hell…how'd you do that? I thought you were at the border._

_Give it a rest…you know females are smarter and faster than your average male, _I winked as Leah walked over to me, laughing.

_You got that right. You ready? _She asked, nodding her head to a different section of trees.

We quickly got changed and dressed, meeting up with the rest of the pack so that we could greet Jake properly. We listened in on his and Sam's conversation.

"Jeez man, you keep this up and you're gonna make my ego huge," Jake chuckled, and I watched as he scratched the back of his neck.

Sam smirked. "You're ego has always been huge, Jake, don't think it's not. Actually, I was telling you all this because there's something else I need to tell you."

Jake's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Uh…okay?"

"The pack and I agreed that you should be the alpha of the pack. A Black has always held the position of chief and alpha so it's only fair that you get the option to become alpha. You can decline, of course, but your father also thinks that you should take your rightful place. So, what do you say?"

"Er," Jake bit his lip. Oh come on Jake, don't decline, don't decline. "Okay, I guess…as long as you'll be my Beta so that you can help me with getting used to being alpha, I suppose."

Embry and Quil whooped as they ran out of the trees and tackled Jake to the ground, Sam watching with an amused expression as the rest of us walked out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Congratulations, Jake," I smiled as he tossed Embry and Quil off of him, standing up and wiping dirt off of him dramatically.

Jake grinned and wrapped his massive arms around me; he would've been crushing my lungs were I human, but thankfully I was able to withstand his vice grip. "Thanks Bells, and I promise no harm will come to Alice and her family under my rule."

I felt a tear build in my eye so I buried my face into Jake's neck. Sam had _never_ made that promise to me, so I was glad that Jake still understood and loved me for who I was. "Thanks Jake…that means a lot."

"No problem, Bells. You mean the world to me and I would hate to see you gone from my life. You're like the sister I never had," he chuckled as he released me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You have a sister though…two of them."

"That's why I said the sister I never had," Jake winked. "So…don't you have a date with the midget? I thought I heard that you two were planning on getting it on."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, something like that."

"Hey!" Quil said, jabbing an accusing finger towards me. "How come he can make fun of you and Alice getting it on and I can't?"

"Because Jake has made a solid effort to be civil to Alice and he's actually making sure that no harm will come to them whereas you haven't spoken one word to her," I stuck my tongue out at him.

Quil crossed his arms. "Whatever…you're just doing that because he's your first cousin and I'm your second. It's nepotism I tell you."

"It is not! I—," I would've kept on talking, but a familiar vibration interrupted my train of thought and I dug into my pocket to grab my phone, seeing that Alice was the one calling. With a smile I flipped my phone open and pressed it to my ear. "Hey babe, I was just talking about you."

"No wonder my ears were burning," Alice giggled. I couldn't get enough of it…it was so cute and such an Alice thing to do. "Everything good, I hope."

"Hey Alice," Jake grabbed the phone from my hand. "I'm alpha, did you hear about that?"

"No, can't say I did," Alice nervously chuckled. "Congrats are in order, I guess, but can you please hand the phone back to my girlfriend? I want to make sure she knows the plans for tonight."

Jake snickered. "Oh, she can still hear you…besides, some of the guys want to listen in on your plan."

"Jake, you're making me reconsider letting you talk about mine and Alice's personal relationship," I glared at him, my lips curling over my teeth as I tried to threaten him. Yeah, I knew he was my superior and all but he was cracking jokes about _my_ Alice.

Jake chuckled. "I was just teasing, Bells," Jake said, mussing up my hair with his large palm before handing me the phone. "Have fun. Quil, Embry, wanna play Smash Bros?"

They ran off with Jake while everyone else went to do their own thing. When the coast was clear, I put the phone back to my ear. "So what's up, Ali?"

"Well, I've made reservations at La Bella Italia for 2 at five o'clock…I figured you'd want to get ready before I come to pick you up. You can always surprise me with what you're going to wear, you know?"

"Oh…yeah, that's cool," I could feel my cheeks heat up as I thought about tonight, a dull throb making itself known in my center.

Alice giggled. "Silly Bella, are you getting nervous?"

"Me?" I scoffed. "No way. I'm so looking forward to it, but…how are you going to eat?"

"I won't order and I'll make it look like I'm getting full off of my breadsticks, simple as that," Alice chuckled.

"Okay," I nodded. "See you four-thirty, I guess?"

"You got it, and babe…make sure to wear something sexy," she said just as a dial tone took over, and I snapped my phone shut. I was only a few hours away from making love with my imprint…I was excited, damn it.

* * *

"How was dinner?" Alice asked, sliding her hand gently in between mine as we walked out of the restraint. "I hope it was to your liking."

"Oh, no doubt," I chuckled. "But I'm hoping I'm too your liking."

Alice stopped and brought her hand to my cheek, cradling it softly. "Bella, it's okay. This is your first time with a woman, I understand that. We'll have a safe word…anytime you don't feel comfortable, call out dog and we'll stop, alright?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nice word," I said before sighing. "But it's not really about not being comfortable…it's about not knowing what to do. I'm afraid I won't be up to your standards."

"Bella, anything you do will make me happy. My standards ask for you to be yourself, that's it. By the way, we have the whole house to ourselves tonight, so you don't have to worry about Emmett popping in and scaring the living daylights out of you," she giggled.

I chuckled. "Out hunting?"

"Yeah, they all are, not because they want to but because they have to."

"Oh, so their eyes are black?" I didn't know the Cullens were hungry. Maybe I should've waited until a later date to do this.

Alice shook her head with a soft smile. "No, it's a vampire thing. When we…mate for the first time, there's a deep connection that the two share and vampires tend to get territorial if someone is too close to the love making."

"So if Emmett was watching us, you'd tear his dick off?"

"Something like that, yes…even if Rose wouldn't quite approve," Alice pressed her lips to mine before she smiled again. "Besides, I promised you that we'd have the house Emmett-free and we do."

I smiled as I pressed my lips to her forehead. "I love you Alice Cullen, don't ever forget that…even if I am bad in bed."

"Oh Bella, you could never be bad in bed with that rocking body," Alice winked, grabbing my hand once more before leading me to her car.

We drove in silence, because we both knew that if the other were to talk, we'd be all over each other. We were perfectly content holding each other's hand as she stopped in front of her house.

"Are you sure, Bella? We can always back out if you want," Alice said after she turned her car off, turning to me and rubbing my hand softly. "I don't want you to be forced into this, remember that."

I nodded. "I'm sure about you, Alice. Trust me, I've been wanting this for awhile now," how long, I'll never tell her. "If it gets too much for me, I'll use the safe word, I promise."

We walked in her house, hand in hand, and into her bedroom. She closed the door before looking at me, smiling softly again.

"Are you positive?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around her quickly. "Alice, stop. I'm fine, I promise," I murmured before pressing my lips to hers.

Alice moaned in my mouth as her hands grazed my hips, pushing me back ever so slightly so that I was on my way towards her bed. Her mouth moved to my neck when my legs hit the bed, and she sat me gently before pushing me back all the way. Oh, so she wanted to pleasure me first, huh?

Not gonna happen. A growl rumbled in my chest as my hands went to the hem of her shirt, taking it off of her in a flash before I flipped her over so that I was straddling her waist. Her breasts were only inches away, covered in that same black bra she wore that one day in my home, and my hands quickly reached behind her back to unclasp the bra. Her breasts went limp without the support, and I kissed her neck.

"Bella," she whimpered, her hand going to grasp the back of my neck. I nibbled on her skin a bit before kissing down towards her breast and taking in her nipple in my mouth. Alice's hand gripped her bed sheets and I could hear a hiss escape her teeth. Damn…hearing the way she reacted to my touch was almost enough to make me squirm.

Regardless, I sucked and nibbled her nipple and once I decided it had enough attention, I moved to her other one, giving it equal attention.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes," Alice murmured as she tore my shirt off, a nice one at that, but Alice didn't seem to mind as her lips hungrily searched for mine. Her tongue explored my mouth as she unclasped my bra, my breasts hanging as she tossed the bra behind me.

My hands went to her jeans just as hers did, and we took quick work of them as we made out. I tugged her panties to her knees, and she shimmed the rest of the way. I took off my own before focusing my attention back to Alice, my teeth tugging at her ear.

"Bella, please…" she murmured, her voice full of need. "You're doing so good…just finish me off, please…"

I obliged, sliding down to her center, staring at the unexplored territory before me. This was all new, yet somehow I knew what to do. My tongue teased her clit as I worked a finger inside of her, Alice's hips bucking when I did. She was warm, despite her natural coldness, and she was so wet.

…Well, I was really glad we were the only ones here, because the smell of arousal was so strong it almost made me want more.

And more is what I got as I slid another finger inside of her, upping my rhythm as I lapped at the juices that were already greeting me.

"Bella," Alice moaned and she came in my mouth. God…her juices tasted even better than her skin…and that was saying something.

Once she was dry, I crawled back up to her and gave her a kiss, smiling. "Did I do well?"

Alice nodded, her honey eyes now black as she stared at me hungrily. "My turn," she half-growled, flipping me over on my back.

Oh boy…I was in for it now.

* * *

**A/N: Soo...see you Wednesday!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm back! This is the last chapter to my little baby, sadly, but do not fret, I am currently working on the sequel. I'm not sure when it will come up, but I will post a little reminder thing on here when I do so you can go and view it. Hmm...is there anything else that needs to be said?**

**No, except I do not own the Saga. But I am writing an English Essay on it. Fun stuff. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

The first thing I sensed when I woke up was a cool arm draped across my chest in an embrace, and as my memories flooded back to me I remembered that I was asleep in Alice's bed. Naked. With Alice.

My cheeks most likely turned crimson as I remembered the way Alice made me feel the night before, how I screamed her name in ecstasy as her fingers worked wonders inside of me. I bit my lip, trying to ignore the dull throb that accumulated from these memories, and I opened my eyes to see my precious angel smiling heavenly towards me.

"Morning, Bella," she whispered so quietly, her hand reaching up to cradle my face. Her lips were pressed to mine in a fraction of a second, and I almost forgot about my need to breathe when she pulled away, resting her forehead on top of mine. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "How was your night?"

"Better than I ever dreamed," Alice breathed out, pressing her lips to my nose for a brief second. "Well, I don't dream since I can't sleep, but you get the point."

"I love you, Ali," I murmured, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer to me. I didn't want this to end. This…feeling was incredible. I was on cloud nine.

"I love you too, Bella," Alice snuggled into the crook of my neck, her breath tickling the skin, causing goose bumps to rise. Damn it…she was making it hard for me to get out of bed. I just wanted to stay with her and have a repeat of last night. "But we have to get going. I got you a present you need to see."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You got me…a present? For what?" I didn't do anything out of the ordinary and my birthday wasn't for another few months.

Alice giggled, kissing my neck softly. "Silly Bella, I can give you a present without a reason for it, right? I am your girlfriend after all…and I just let you into my pants so I need some form of reassurance that you'll stay with me."

I rolled my eyes at her teasing tone. "You know that'll never happen, Ali. You're stuck with me."

"Unless I want to get rid of you, of course," Alice grinned, and I gave her a mock pout, my bottom lip sticking out like hers usually does whenever she wanted to get her way. "Aww, Bella, you know I'm kidding!" she took my bottom lip in her mouth, sucking gently.

I moaned softly as Alice moved to hover over me, our sexes touching as Alice drove her tongue into my mouth. My hands trailed up her back and towards her chest, and I could feel Alice smile as her hand caught my wrist.

"I'd love to continue this, Bella, but if we do, Emmett will interrupt us. I know you don't want that, so I suggest we get dressed and disappoint Emmett, shall we?" Alice hopped off of me and towards her closet.

I sighed, throwing the blanket off of me as I stretched my limbs. Man, I was sore. Alice and I had done different things last night, and I guess my arms and legs didn't like the way I was stretching them. Too bad…the reward was well worth the risk.

Getting off the bed, I grabbed my clothes that were sprawled across her floor, putting them on in a daze. When I was done, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a tiny head settling itself on my left shoulder, so I leaned my head to the left and rested against the one belonging to my girlfriend.

"I could get used to waking up to you naked," my hands wrapped around Alice's and I turned around, grinning at her. "Last night was the best night in my life."

Alice's eyebrow raised as a sly smile grew on her lips. "So I was better than Paul?"

I chuckled, hugging her tightly. "Way better, but I think you have an unfair advantage. You are my imprint."

"And you are my mate, so you're far better than anyone I've had sex with in the past," Alice whispered before pressing her lips to mine. "Including Jasper."

"Hey!" Jasper called from downstairs, and that's when I became aware that we weren't the only ones in the house anymore. In fact, I could hear Emmett's guffawing, Rose's scoffing, and Kate's chuckling from somewhere in the living room.

Alice shrugged. "What can you do," she grinned before grabbing my hand. "So, you want to see your gift?"

I nodded as Alice led me to the stairs, walking with me at my normal human, or rather werewolf, pace. Emmett was facing us, of course, a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Dude…next time can I record it?" he asked, his grin never dissipating. "That would be so hot. Rosie…imagine how long I could go if I watched them two going at it."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, winking at me before turning to her mate. "Oh, you mean you'll last ten minutes instead of five?"

Emmett's jaw went slack as his mouth opened in a gape, resembling a fish, and he crossed his arms with a pout. "I do not last that long."

"I'm sorry, I meant two minutes."

"Mom! Rose is being mean to me!" Emmett huffed, standing from his spot on the couch and stomping his foot. "Tell them to stop."

Esme walked in, giggling. "You never listen whenever I tell you to stop being mean to everyone, now do you?"

Emmett groaned and left the house, leaving everyone of us laughing our guts out. Emmett was the baby of the family, that was for sure.

"Now that that's over with," Alice said in between fits of laughter. "Let's go to the garage."

"Ga-Did you just say _garage_?" My mouth dropped in astonishment as I took in her words. "You did not get me a car, did you?"

Alice bit her lip and looked upwards, avoiding my gaze. "Maaaaybe," she drew out the word and skipped towards the kitchen where the garage door was attached. "Coming or not?"

I groaned and followed her, after waving to the family, of course, and Alice flipped on the lights as I walked in. There, next to Alice's car and Emmett's large jeep, was a green Dodge Viper. The car was sleek and it basically screamed that it was fast. And, of course, it was convertible.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, my eyes almost falling out of its sockets as I walked to the car. "Is this it?" I ran my hand over the body of the car, checking to see if it was as smooth as it looked. It was.

Alice nodded as she walked over to me and handed me a set of keys. "I thought you'd like it since it reminded me of a dragon and I know you like dragons."

I raised my eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Alice ducked her head in embarrassment. "Um…well…I kind of…snooped through your laptop during one of the nights I stayed with you in your room. I'm sorry for prying, but your story is really good, and I liked how the best friends turned into lovers," she winked.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I bet you did. Believe it or not, that's what made me realize that I couldn't hide from our relationship anymore."

"Oh?" Alice grinned. "I'm very glad that they got together, then." She wrapped her arms around me much like she did earlier, kissing the back of my neck. "Do you like your present?"

I nodded as I turned to her, pressing my lips to her forehead. "But not as much as I like you."

Alice snorted. "That's so corny."

"Admit it, you love it."

"Not as much as I love you," Alice grinned herself.

"I love you too, Alice. I'll never leave you. I promise."

"And you remember the same."

"Then I guess we're stuck with each other."

Alice nodded. "For eternity."

I smirked, my hand cradling the side of her face. "I can live with that."

* * *

**A/N: Awwww, it's the end!**

**The sequel will probably be up in a week or two, but if you want to keep yourself entertained while you wait, I do have another Bellice story in the works. It's called The Right Piece, and I think you should check it out if you hadn't already.**

**I love my readers and I thank you for spending these 35 chapters with me. Ciao for now!**


	36. Sequel Up!

**Hey y'all! Just informing you I've posted the sequel! Go and look on my page. It's called Full Moon. Can't miss it!**

**I hope you all will enjoy it, too! I know I'm having fun writing it!**


End file.
